The Devil's Spawn
by yasaenghwa
Summary: Chap.8 Update! KYUMIN FIC! Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang akan terjadi dengan kyuhyun?/KYUMIN pair and Other/YAOI/Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21
1. Chapter 1

1'st Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa

Proundly Present:

**Teufelsbrut**

**The Devil's Spawn**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

Main cast:

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Support cast:

Choi siwon

Lee donghae

Lee hyukjae

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Summary:

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun?

* * *

><p>"ARRRGGG...Jangan.. Nghh.." suara rontaan itu terdengar dari tubuh mungil yang kini sedang terkapar tak berdaya diatas tempat tidurnya dengan piyama tidur yang robek di sana-sini. Bahkan tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah terekspos tanpa adanya selembar kainpun yang menutupi. Peluh bercucuran dikeningnya dan air mata tidak berhenti untuk mengalir. ketakutan itu yang kini tercetak pada kedua mata yang menatap sayu makhluk diatasnya itu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriya, iapun tak tahu. Seingatnya tadi ia sedang berkelana dalam alam mimpi, sebelum dia merasakan ada hal yang ganjil pada tubuhnya.<p>

.

.

_Flasback _

_3 hari sebelumnya..._

Seorang namja mungil terlihat sedang membuka perkamen kuno yang baru saja ia temukan dalam penjelajahannya 1 bulan yang lalu dari dalam sebuah gua di hutan bloody wood di daerah westseven. Sebuah hutan yang mendapat julukan hutan terkutuk karena mitos yang berkembang dimasyarakat tersebut yang mengatakan bahwa dulu terdapat seorang yang diduga penyihir penganut iblis yang dibakar dihutan tersebut. Cerita yang mengerikan bukan? Tentu saja. Tapi entahlah, itu benar-benar cerita nyata atau omong kosong belaka. Perlu pembuktian akan hal itu pastinya. Hal inilah yang membuat namja bernama Lee Sungmin ini tertarik menjelajahi hutan tersebut. apa yang ia cari? Bukankah berbahaya? Apakah hanya ingin pembuktian saja? tentu saja tidak..

Tantangan...

Ya, Hasrat untuk menantang bahaya tepatnya...

Lee Sungmin adalah seorang arkeolog muda yang banyak memecahkan misteri dari penemuannya dan well faktanya dari sebagian penemuan yang ia temukan hanyalah bagian dari cerita dongeng dan omong kosong belaka.

Dia seorang yang tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal berbau supranatural selama semuanya bisa dijabarkan dengan logika. 'Hey, kita bukan orang kolot yang hidup di jaman purba bukan?' begitulah kira-kira jawaban yang keluar dari seorang sungmin ketika di singgung mengenai hal mistis.

Dan hutan bloody wood adalah salah satu tempat yang menjadi obsesinya sejak dulu. Banyak para arkeolog tidak menemukan apapun disana selain cerita horror yang merebak di masyarakat. Maka dari itu dia merasa begitu beruntung menemukan perkamen kuno yang sepertinya terbuat dari kulit rusa itu di dalam sebuah gua, entah apa namanya. Yang jelas dia akan menjadi satu-satunya arkeolog yang bisa memecahkan misteri hutan itu setelah ini.

Baiklah, untuk yang kesekian kali dahi itu berkerut, matanya masih menatap fokus mencermati perkamen yang berisi huruf-huruf serta simbol-simbol kuno yang tentu saja memusingkan itu.

"Haish... jinjja! Sulit sekali di mengerti, bagaimana bisa aku mengartikan ini?!" sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sudah dari 2 jam yang lalu dia mencoba mengartikan huruf-huruf dan simbol di perkamen tersebut dengan mencocokkannya dengan berbagai macam bahasa dan huruf kuno dari beberapa negara seperti yunani, jerman dan yang lain.

"Aigo... arraso, aku menyerah!" dia meletakkan perkamen itu dengan gusar dan menunduk pasrah.

Sungmin mencoba menutup matanya sejenak dan merelaksasikan diri dengan menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya kemudian menghembuskan secara perlahan untuk menghilangkan kepeningan yang melanda kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ia terpikirkan sesuatu, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan orang itu. orang yang menjadi partnernya dalam memecahkan misteri. 'ah, bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh ini lee sungmin! Kau bisa meminta bantuan orang itu bukan?'

Secercah harapan mulai nampak di wajah manis itu. segera saja dia menyambar smartphonenya dan mendial nomor yang sudah di hapalnya di luar kepala.

Tutt..tutt...

"_yeobosseyo..."_ terdengar suara berat bariton di seberang sana menjawab malas, seperti orang baru bangun dari tidur.

"yeobosseyo... Yak kyuhyun-ah, kau dimana?" sungmin menjawab sumpringah, entah mengapa ia mulai bersemangat lagi. Semoga saja sahabatnya ini bisa membantunya.

"_Ah,, kau ming, waeyo?"_

"em.. itu, aku... aku ingin meminta bantuanmu kyunie" sungmin berujar setengah ragu.

"_Oh, apa yang bisa ku bantu ming? Memecahkan kode angka atau menelusuri benda?" _kyuhyun bertanya dengan santai seolah dia tahu hal itu yang akan diminta dari dirinya. 'hei, sepertinya dia sudah paham sungmin luar dalam'

"emm,, kurasa ini lebih sulit dari itu kyu.. sebuah perkamen, hah.. sulit untuk ku jelaskan melalui telfon, lebih baik kau datang ketempatku saja. bagaimana?" tawar sungmin

"_perkamen? Ah, baiklah.. aku akan datang 30 menit lagi"_

"_oppa, nuguya... kau mau kemana?"_ terdengar suara yeoja yang berhasil ditangkap oleh pendengaran sungmin, sungmin mendecih. 'cih, dasar pecandu wanita'

"baiklah, aku tunggu.. selesaikan dulu urasanmu dengan yeoja itu" dengus sungmin yang sudah tahu kebiasaan kyuhyun, tentu saja mencumbu banyak wanita.

"_hehe.. kau mendengarnya.. baiklah tunggu aku_" itu adalah kata-kata terakhir khyuhyun sebelum sungmin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba 30 menit seperti apa yang di janjikan. Saat ini namja yang terkenal jenius dan maniak game ini sedang memperhatikan seksama perkamen yang disodorkan oleh sungmin beberapa saat ketika ia baru saja datang ke mansionnya.

"bagaimana? Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya sungmin yang penasaran, sebab sudah lebih dari 15 menit kyuhyun hanya duduk diam sembari menatap lekat perkamen yang ada diatas meja, jari tangan kanannya mengetuk secara tak beraturan diatas meja.

"diamlah ming, aku sedang berfikir" jawab kyuhyun datar dengan gaya coolnya.

Sungmin hanya mendecih sembari menyedekapkan kedua tangannya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa di sebelah kyuhyun duduk. Ia benar-benar bosan menunggu kyuhyun berfikir, sempat ada keraguan, apa benar kyuhyun bisa membantunya?

'hey, sejenius apapun kyuhyun dia tetap saja seorang manusia yang memiliki kekurangan bukan?' pikirnya. Ia menghela nafas, sepertinya percuma. Walaupun dirinya menemukan perkamen itu, jika tidak bisa menterjemahkannya maka benda itu hanyalah sebuah peninggalan sejarah tak berarti.

"jadi... kau menemukan perkamen ini dimana ming?" tanya kyuhyun memecah keheningan setelah hampir 30 menit lamanya.

Deg..

Sungmin seketika menegakkankan badannya. Apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada kyuhyun? 'Bodoh kau lee sungmin, seharusnya kau mencari alasan terlebih dahulu sebelum kau meminta bantuan dari si Cho ini, haish..pabbo!' sungmin merutuk dalam hati

"emm,, i-itu..itu" sungmin terlihat gelisah dan menggigit bibirnya sekilas.

"jangan katakan kau mendapatkannya dari..."seketika firasat kyuhyun buruk akan jawaban sungmin, semoga saja deduksinya tidak benar jika sungmin mendapatkan perkamen ini dari..

"mianhae kyu, sayangnya aku memang mendapatkan perkamen ini dari hutan bloody wood di westseven seperti yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang" cicit sungmin sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Yak.. bagaimana bisa kau.. aish! Bukankah aku sudah melarang dan memperingatkanmu untuk tidak kesana, oeh! Kau tahu hutan itu berbahaya, bukan?! Hutan itu dikutuk" yah, inilah yang sungmin dapatkan jika mengatakan kebenarannya kepada kyuhyun—kemarahan kyuhyun.

"aku tahu kyu, tapi ayolah... hutan itu hanya hutan biasa, tidak ada yang aneh disana. Kau lihat bukan aku kembali dengan selamat. Jika hutan itu seperti rumornya, aku mungkin tidak akan berdiri di sini dan bertemu denganmu" tukas sungmin tidak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Perkataan sungmin memang benar, namun entah mengapa ia merasa tidak tenang.

"kau tidak tahu ming, kau sedang bermain-main dengan bahaya" gumam kyuhyun lirih.

"sudahlah kyu,, jangan terpengaruh akan hal kolot seperti mistis itu. bukankah selama ini kita memecahkan sebuah mitos yang hanya omong kosong belaka? Jadi... apa kau bisa membantuku memecahkannya?" tanya sungmin ragu melihat kyuhyun yang menunduk dalam dan tak bergeming.

"entahlah..."ujarnya datar dan acuh.

"Yak,, kau marah?! Geure, jika kau tidak mau membantu biar aku pecahkan saja sendiri! sial, punya sahabat tapi tidak berguna sama sekali, silahkan kau bersenang-senang saja dengan para gadismu itu tuan cho, tak usah kau pedulikan sahabatmu ini!" sungmin mendengus kesal dan mengucapkan kalimat pedasnya. Berharap kyuhyun akan merajuk dan merasa tersindir sehingga mau membantunya.

Kyuhyun memandang sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, agak sedikit merinding mendapatkan tatapan menusuk itu.'apa aku sudah kelewatan?' batin sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendecih.. helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah,, baiklah.. aku akan membantumu, jadi tarik kembali kata-kata tidak sopanmu itu tuan Lee" kyuhyun berujar datar.

"jongmal? Hahaha, baiklah.. kau sahabat terbaikku kyu, Jjang!" sungmin melonjak gembira sembari memeluk kyuhyun. Memberikan senyuman lima jarinya yang membuat jantung kyuhyun berdesir tidak karuan.

"ya..ya..ya, berhentilah bersikap berlebihan seperti ini lee sungmin, aish.."ucap khyuhyun sedikit gugup mendapatkan serangan pelukan dan senyum manis dari sungmin. Ia mencoba mengatur jantungnya yang memompa entah mengapa 2 kali lebih cepat.'oh gost, demi seluruh musuhnya dalam starcraft sungmin begitu manis terseyum seperti itu di depannya'

Sungmin melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"jadi... bagaimana kyu? Kau paham dengan isi perkamen ini?"pertanyaan sungmin membuat kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"emm, mudah saja.. sepertinya ini ditulis dengan huruf dan simbol jerman kuno" jawab kyuhyun enteng.

"jerman kuno? Tidak mungkin, aku sudah mencocokkannya dan hasilnya tidak bisa di baca sama sekali kyu." bantah sungmin yang memang sudah mencoba mencocokkan dengan berbagai macam bahasa.

"gunakan otak pintarmu lee sungmin, kau seorang arkeolog. Masa begini saja kau tidak tahu" cibir kyuhyun menyeringai.

"cih,,, tidak usah bermulut besar cho, cukup tunjukkan saja jika kau bisa membaca perkamen itu! Dasar menyebalkan!"sungmin mendengus kesal.

"tentu saja,, coba lihat ini, ini adalah kode dimana kau harus menarik dari sisi belakang ke depan" kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan detail kata perkata dalam menyusun susunan perkamen tersebut.

"Daebak...! bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui hal sedetail ini kyuhyun-ah?" sungmin terperangah tak percaya menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ke jeniusan seorang cho kyuhyun.

"emm..itu karena aku pernah melihat perkamen semacam ini diruangan kerja ayahku, kemungkinan ini adalah sebuah perkamen yang ditulis oleh orang jerman kuno dan kau tahu hal menarik apa dari perkamen ini ming?"kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan sembari menyeringai.

Sungmin hanya tertegun dan memiringkan kepalanya, ia hanya menggeleng pertanda dia tidak tahu sekaligus bingung.

Namun, tiba-tiba kyuhyun perlahan mendekat kearah sungmin, dia mencondongkan bibirnya tetap di samping telinga sungmin. Nafas kyuhyun yang berhembus di telinganya itu sedikit banyak membuat sungmin meremang dan berdesir, seperti ada aliran listrik statis yang menyengat tubuhnya.

"A-apa?"tanya sungmin gugup.

"Pesan Kematian"bisikan itu terdengar jelas di telinga sungmin. Seketika sungmin membelalakkan mata dan meneguk salivanya. Mukanya pucat pasi. 'apa dia bilang?'batin sungmin.

"Yak.. jangan main-main Cho kyuhyun!"bentaknya sambil mendorong tubuh kyuhyun menjauh.

"Bwahahahahaha... lihatlah kau lucu sekali jika ketakutan seperti itu ming, hahaha... lihat wajahmu, konyol sekali!" kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, ternyata menyenangkan sekali bisa menggoda bunny montok itu.

"Sialan...! yak diam kau cho, berhenti tertawa atau kau enyah dari sini! Bukankah kau tadi sedang sibuk bergumul dengan yeoja-yeojamu itu?!" ucap sungmin sarkastik.

"Hei,,, hei... baiklah, baiklah" ucap kyuhyun yang masih menahan cengiran di bibirnya sembari mengangkat kedua tangan—menyerah dan menghentikan tawanya.

"aigo, kenapa kau suka sekali menyindirku dengan yeoja-yeoja itu? kau cemburu oeh?"goda kyuhyun semabari menaik turunkan alisnya.

"cih,, tampangmu menjijikkan cho. Bukankah yang aku katakan benar? ayolah, sampai kapan kau hanya akan having sex dengan yeoja-yeoja itu? tidakkah kau berfikir untuk menjalin komitmen yang lebih serius?" tanya sungmin mengintimidasi.

"kau sendiri? kapan kau akan berkomitmen dengan seorang yeoja?"kyuhyun membalik pertanyaan yang di lontarkan sungmin.

"aku hanya belum siap, aku masih ingin bebas dengan dunia petualanganku. Lagipula aku bukan kau yang bergonta-ganti pasangan" cecar sungmin.

"yak,, kau berkata seolah-olah aku pria brengsek yang hanya bergonta-ganti pasangan untuk sex. Aku hanya mencumbu mereka dengan ciuman, bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun aku memasuki mereka. Jadi berhentilah menuduhku sembaangan ming" kyuhyun mencoba membela diri.

"hahaha,, benarkah? Cukup diragukan" cibir sungmin sembari menatap remeh kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"terserah" dengus kyuhyun

"hahahaha... aigo, uri kyuhyunie merajuk oeh?"sungmin tertawa puas membalas kyuhyun yang tadi sempat menggodanya dengan 'pesan kematian'

"oke, oke... jangan memberikan tatapan seperti itu kyu, aku diam. Ohya, jadi apa isi perkamen itu kyu?" sungmin segera mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tadi kyuhyun sempat memberikan deathglare gratis seolah-olah akan mencincangnya jika sungmin masih tertawa.

"ini..." kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dia menatap sungmin lekat.

Sungmin mengenyitkan dahi seperti bertanya 'Ada-apa?' pada kyuhyun. Seolah mengerti kyuhyun berdehem, dia mengatur posisi duduknya.

"akan aku bacakan.."

_Die Seele eines Dämon erwacht in einer menschlichen Seele._

_Reine Seele zerbricht und legt zusammen mit der Wiederbelebung der Teufel, der in der Leere und Dunkelheit gesperrt ist._

_Geboren verfluchter Dämon, der Rache schwört bringt Feuer._

_Steigen!_

_Bangkitkan jiwa iblis dalam jiwa seorang manusia. Leburkan dan serahkan jiwa murni bersama bangkitnya kembali iblis yang terkunci di dalam kekosongan dan kegelapan. Lahirkan iblis terkutuk yang bersumpah membawa api dendam._

_Bangkit!_

Entah mengapa seketika terjadi suara gemuruh angin yang membuat jendela ruangan itu saling berbenturan, Lampu diruangan itu nyala-mati seakan-akan ada yang mempermainkan saklar. Ada sedikit guncangan di ruangan itu seperti sedang terjadi gempa. Kyuhyun seolah kesetanan membaca kalimat-kalimat itu berulang-ulang. Sungmin yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan panik dan membabi buta segera menghentikan kyuhyun.

"KYU..! STOOP!" sungmin mencoba merebut perkamen tersebut.

Kyuhyun tampak terlihat marah dan menggeram, matanya berkilat menunjukkan jika dia tidak suka kegiatannya di ganggu. Kyuhyun mendorong sungmin hingga terjatuh.

"AKKHH..." sungmin terkulai membentur kursi hingga kursi itu terbalik.

Gemuruh didalam ruangan itu semakin menjadi, barang-barang berjatuhan dari tempatnya. Semua berhamburan, buku-buku, jam dinding, benda-benda sejarah yang di pajangpun tak luput dari gempuran angin tersebut. sunggguh ruangan ini porak poranda seperti kapal yang di hantam badai.

Sungmin masih meringis memegangi tangannya yang terkena pinggiran meja. Dia mencoba bangkit. 'Ini salah, ini diluar batas perkiraannya. Ini bukan lelucon, semuanya nyata. Harus di hentikan, ya kyuhyun harus di hentikan' batin sungmin.

"KYU...BERHENTI! YAK KU BILANG BERHENTI!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, sungmin merebut perkamen itu dan mebuangnya kesembarang arah.

Seketika kyuhyun membatu, matanya kosong. Gemuruh angin yang tadi sempat menggempur ruangan ini pun lenyap entah kemana. Lampu ruangan kembali menyala terang setelah tadi sempat mati-menyala bagai lampu diskotik. Semuanya kembali tenang namun kyuhyun masih tidak bergeming.

"kyu.."cicit sungmin yang mencoba menghampiri kyuhyun.

Tidak dipungkiri sungmin merasa sangat takut, nyalinya menciut. Namun dia tetap menghampiri kyuhyun, Disentuhnya pundak itu dan kyuhyun terperanjat seperti mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia tersentak dan kemudian terengah-engah seperti ada yang menghimpit paru-parunya untuk mengembang.

"kyu, gwenchana?"

sungmin masih memegang pundak kyuhyun, terdapat kekhawatiran di wajah sungmin melihat kondisi kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut sambil mencengkram dadanya sendiri, nafasnya memburu, tersengal-sengal seperti orang yang akan menjemput ajal.

"KYU..!" teriakan panik sungmin terdengar ketika kyuhyun ambruk membentur dinginnya lantai di ruangan itu. mata kyuhyun semakin lama semakin menutup. 'oh tidak, apa yang terjadi?'

Sungmin dengan panik meraih tubuh kyuhyun dan mengguncangnya kasar. Ia letakkan kepala kyuhyun dipangkuannya. Jantung sungmin terpacu lebih cepat, dadanya bergemuruh.

"YAK.. BANGUN CHO KYUHYUN! SADARLAH!"

Sungmin mencoba menepuk- nepuk pipi kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Bahkan sampai menamparnya, berharap bahwa kyuhyun akan segera bangun dan sadar. Sungguh perasaan sungmin saat ini adalah takut, panik, bingung, menyesal dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. sungmin mendekatkan telinganya kedada kyuhyun, berharap pikiran negatifnya tidak terjadi. 'oh shit..'

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hyaaa... ini adalah fanfic KYUMIN perdana saya, lagi mencoba menulis sesuatu yang ekstrim..keke

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? bagaimana dengan nasib Kyu?

Layak dilanjut? Reviewe ya...

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

ThanKYU...

Saranghae Yeorobuunn!

annyeong!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

Main cast:

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Support cast:

Choi siwon

Lee donghae

Lee hyukjae

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Summary:

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous chapter<strong>_

"_YAK.. BANGUN CHO KYUHYUN! SADARLAH!" Sungmin mencoba menepuk- nepuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Bahkan sampai menamparnya, berharap bahwa kyuhyun akan segera bangun dan sadar. Sungguh perasaan sungmin saat ini adalah takut, panik, bingung, menyesal dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sungmin mendekatkan telinganya kedada kyuhyun, berharap pikiran negatifnya tidak terjadi. 'oh shit..'_

"_CHO KYUHYUN!"_

.

.

**Teufelsbrut**

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapther 2**

Tubuh itu masih terbaring tak berdaya di sebuah ranjang Rumah sakit dengan infus yang menancap di punggung tangan kirinya dan selang oksigen yang terpasang pada hidungnya. Disampingnya seorang namja mungil masih setia duduk dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan kanan namja tersebut. Tatapan namja mungil itu tampak sayu memandang namja lain didepannya yang selama hampir 2 hari ini tidak sadarkan diri. Manik mata itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah di dalamnya.

" Kyu,,, bangunlah, kumohon" ujar namja mungil itu yang di ketahui adalah Sungmin dengan raut sendu.

Namun, namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun tersebut masih tidak bergeming.

" Kyu,,, jangan membuatku cemas, kumohon bangunlah" masih dengan permohonan yang sama Sungmin makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian di mansionnya 2 hari yang lalu tepat saat Kyuhyun membaca isi perkamen itu. Kejadian yang membuat jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat karena panik, rasa takut, khawatir dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau tiba – tiba seperti mengalami bencana puting beliung dan gempa bumi yang memporak porandakan ruangan tempatmu berpijak.

Sungmin masih ingat dimana dia dengan kalut membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit setelah menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang seperti orang sekarat jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Sungguh, tidak ada tempat lain yang terpikirkan oleh sungmin selain rumah sakit. Sungmin masih tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik kejadian aneh tersebut.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun? Apa semua kejadian mengerikan itu akibat dari isi perkamen itu? Lalu kenapa?' pertanyaan – pertanyaan itulah yang kini memenuhi otaknya.

Sungmin masih tidak habis pikir mengapa dokter mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun baik – baik saja dan hanya mengalami serangan sesak nafas mendadak akibat panik sementara dirinya sendiri menyaksikan dengan begitu detail saat – saat dimana Kyuhyun mengalami sekarat dan hampir meregang nyawa.

"_Serangan sesak nafas mendadak dan terasa tercekit adalah tanda gejala yang timbul dari kepanikan yang tidak terkontrol Sungmin-ssi, kemungkinan Kyuhyun-ssi memendam suatu masalah atau takut pada suatu hal tapi anda tidak usah cemas. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan dari kondisi kyuhyun-ssi, semuanya normal"_

Begitulah penjelasan yang di berikan oleh dokter yang menangani kyuhyun saat dengan kondisi panik dan tertekan sungmin menanyakan kondisi kyuhyun.

'hey, bagaimana aku tidak cemas? Jelas – jelas aku merasakan sendiri jika kyuhyun sempat tidak bernafas!' ingin sungmin meneriakkan kata – kata itu di depan muka sang dokter yang memasang senyum memuakkan di saat kondisi yang tidak tepat ini.

Namun, Sungmin segera mengendalikan emosinya. Dihirupnya udara dalam – dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan, ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan berfikir logis. 'Mungkin benar yang dikatakan dokter itu, jika Kyuhyun hanya terserang sesak nafas karena panik.'pikirnya.

Sungmin sedikit merasa tenang setelah mengetahui kondisi Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, namun belum sepenuhnya perasaan khawatir itu hilang mengingat Kyuhyun yang sampai saat ini belum sadarkan diri.

.

.

Tangan itu mulai menunjukkan pergerakan. Secara perlahan mata namja bermarga Cho itu terbuka, menampakkan manik mata berwarna dark brown miliknya. Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di kamar rawat tersebut, terpekik girang dan segera menghampiri kyuhyun dengan tergesa setelah menemukan orang yang selama ini ia cemaskan akhirnya sadar kembali.

"KYU...! kau sudah sadar? Oh tuhan terimakasih" cecar sungmin sumpringah sembari menggenggam erat tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya ruangan yang menyilaukan. Samar – samar ia melihat seseorang di depannya yang ternyata adalah Sungmin.

"Ming..."itulah kata pertama yang di keluarkan oleh suara serak Kyuhyun.

"Ne Kyu, ini aku. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sebentar, aku akan panggilkan dokter" sungmin segera memencet tombol yang ada di sebelah kiri ranjang Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter datang dan memeriksa kondisi kyuhyun. Dokter itu mengatakan kepada sungmin bahwa kondisi Kyuhyun sudah stabil. Semua tes laboratorium menunjukkan hasil yang normal, selang oksigen yang bertengger (?) di hidung mancungnyapun sudah dilepas. Namun Kyuhyun masih harus menjalani rawat inap beberapa hari lagi untuk di perbolehkan pulang, sebab dokter harus memantau apakah panic attack yang di alami Kyuhyun dapat terulang kembali.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega dan kembali menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun setelah mengantarkan dokter ber-nametag Byun Jaehyun itu keluar ruangan.

Kyuhyun memandang sungmin yang duduk di samping ranjangnya dengan rasa berkecamuk. Banyak pertanyaan yang bergentayangan di otaknya untuk di lontarkan kepada Bunny boy di depannya ini.

"Ming, apa yang terjadi? Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku di rumah sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara parau.

"Kau—"suara sungmin tercekat, semua kilasan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu membuatnya tidak kuasa untuk menerjang dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Pabbo! Ku kira kau akan mati, bodoh.. hiks.. Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar karena takut kyu.. Kau hampir membuatku setengah gila karena khawatir hiks.. Dasar Cho Bodoh!" Sungminpun terisak di bahu kyuhyun.

Cengeng memang, tapi entah mengapa ia begitu lega mendapati Kyuhyun baik – baik saja sehingga ia tidak bisa membendung lagi perasaan lega itu dan air mata lolos begitu saja. seperti ada yang mengangkat batu besar dari atas pundaknya saat ini.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar isakan sungmin. Terasa bahunya yang basah menandakan sungmin sedang berderai air mata. Kyuhyun mencoba membalas pelukan sungmin dan mengusap punggung sempit itu, berusaha untuk menenangkan sungmin.

"Mianhae..." kyuhyun hanya bisa membisikkan kata maaf karena membuat sungmin khawatir.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya kasar. Dia merasa kesal, kenapa Kyuhyun yang harus minta maaf.

"Bodoh! kenapa kau yang meminta maaf?! Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku tidak apa – apa" Sungmin berujar sendu di akhir kalimatnya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi denganku ming?"

"kata dokter kau mengalami sesak nafas karena panik, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja setelah kau membaca perkamen itu kau mengalami sesak nafas dan seperti orang sekarat, kemudian aku membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kata dokter serangaan panik itu kemungkinan muncul karena kau memendam suatu masalah atau takut akan suatu hal.. Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan kyu? Tolong jangan memendam masalahmu sendiri, ada aku yang bisa kau ajak berbagi" ungkap Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

Jujur saja dia merasa tidak berguna karena sebagai sahabat tidak tahu akan masalah apa yang Kyuhyun pendam maupun ketakutan apa yang Kyuhyun miliki sampai menimbulkan serangan panik sehebat kemarin.

Kyuhyun di buat bingung dengan penjelasan dan pertanyaan sungmin.

"Serangan panik? Ketakutan dan masalah apa maksudmu ming? Kurasa aku tidak pernah memendam masalah atau ketakutan sampai menjadi panik seperti yang kau jelaskan" jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung. 'tidak mungkin? Mendapatkan serangan panik tanpa sebab? Itu konyol atau—' batinnya.

"Perkamen? Kau bilang aku mengalami sesak nafas seperti orang sekarat setelah membaca perkamen bukan? Atau jangan – jangan—"

"Yak, tidak ada hal mistis semacam itu Cho! Kau hanya terkena serangan panik, tidak ada hubungannya dengan perkamen" Sungmin tiba-tiba memotong ucapan kyuhyun, untuk menghalau pikiran negatif Kyuhyun. Sungguh dia hanya ingin melupakan kejadian yang ia akui masih ada bagian sisi dirinya yang sulit untuk menjabarkan hal ini secara logika.

Dalam hati ia juga masih belum yakin kejadian itu di sebabkan oleh isi dari pekamen itu atau hanya kebetulan.

'Hey, jika di fikir secara logika bisa saja bukan jika hari itu cuaca sedang buruk dan terjadi angin ribut, dan kebetulan saat itu Kyuhyun mendapatkan serangan panik sehingga membuatnya sesak nafas maupun tercekik jadi seolah – olah seperti orang sekarat? Ya, semuanya akan masuk akal bukan?' pikiran dari sisi positif sungmin berkata. 'Tapi bagaimana kau menjelaskan lampu yang menyala kemudian tiba-tiba mati dan menyala lagi sungmin? Kenapa Kyuhyun harus mendapat serangan panik saat itu?' sisi negatif dalam pikiran sungmin mendebat. 'Itu—itu, Arrgg... tidak usah kau pikirkan hal-hal semacam itu Lee Sungmin, toh semuanya berjalan baik – baik saja selama hampir 2 hari ini setelah kejadian itu. Tidak ada yang terjadi pada dirimu maupun Kyuhyun bukan? Jadi hilangkan pikiran negatifmu itu. Tidak ada hal mistis semacam itu' elak fikiran positif Sungmin.

"Begitukah?!" tiba – tiba kyuhyun menyela lamunan sungmin.

"Oeh, apa?" Sungmin tersentak dari pikiran – pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan? Ada yang tidak beres?" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik dengan sikap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba melamun.

"tidak ada"jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

"Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun seolah mengintimidasi.

"Haish— Sudahlah aku tidak mau membahas hal ini. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran konyolmu itu yang percaya akan tahayul kyu! Dan sekarang kau harus istirahat, kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara! Aku akan pulang setelah kau tidur" perintah telak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mendecih,

"Ck,,aku baru saja bangun dan kau menyuruhku tidur kembali?" Sungmin yang mendengar itu seketika memberi deathglare tergagalnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, baiklah... aku akan istirahat" ujar Kyuhyun sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur.

Sungmin merapikan selimut Kyuhyun setelah terdengar dengkuran halus dari Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia beranjak pulang dan besok dia akan datang kembali untuk menemani Kyuhyun di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah hari ke 3 Kyuhyun di rawat dirumah sakit. Kondisi Kyuhyun semakin membaik, kemungkinan lusa Kyuhyun di bolehkan untuk pulang. Setelah kejadian aneh di mansion waktu itu, tidak ada kejadian aneh lagi yang menimpa Sungmin. Dia mencoba untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Mengunjungi Kyuhyun di rumah sakit, bertemu dengan kolektor benda bersejarah, dan kegiatan sehari – hari lain yang sering ia lakukan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan perkamen itu?

Perkamen itu Sungmin simpan di tempat yang aman.

Malam ini udara begitu dingin sampai menusuk tulang, jika saja kau tidak menggunakan mantel yang tebal mungkin kau akan mati membeku. Sungmin, namja mungil nan cantik itu sedang menapaki jalan menuju mansionnya. Dia baru saja pulang dari pertemuannya dengan salah satu kolektor benda bersejarah bernama Park Jungsoo atau yang sering dipanggil Leeteuk.

Sepanjang jalan ia mengeratkan jaket tebalnya dan menggosok kedua tangannya untuk menghalau dingin. Jalanan yang sepi dan senyap menambah suasana mencekam bagi Sungmin agar lebih waspada. 'Siapa tahu ada orang yang ingin bertindak jahat'pikirnya. Sungmin melirik jamnya sekilas. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.12 malam. 'pantas saja' batinnya. Jarak ke mansionnya tinggal 3 km lagi, jika di tempuh dengan mobil mungkin dia sudah sampai di mansion dan menikmati kasurnya sejak dari 15 menit yang lalu, akan tetapi sialnya mobil yang sering ia gunakan harus mendiami bengkel mobil untuk perbaikan.

Tepat ditikungan terakhir menuju mansionnya, sungmin merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia merasa seperti sedang di ikuti. Namun setiap kali ia menengok kebelakang, tidak ada orang satupun disana. Sepi. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang. Rasa takut mulai merayap dalam dirinya, tetapi sungmin mencoba untuk tenang dan mempercepat langkah untuk segera sampai di mensionnya. Sungmin berharap itu hanya perasaannya saja.

.

.

Teng.. teng..

Jam kuno yang berada di ruang tengah itu memecah keheningan malam, menandakan jika kini sudah mengijak pukul 01.00 tepat tengah malam. Sungmin sudah berada di mansionnya sekitar 45 menit yang lalu. Sekarang namja cantik bermarga Lee itu sudah mendengkur halus tanda ia sedang mengarungi mimpi.

Hawa dingin mulai menyeruak di dalam kamar sungmin yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur itu. Tirai transparan yang berada pada pintu menuju balkonpun tersibak tertiup oleh angin.

Sesuatu seperti gerombolan butiran debu berwarna hitam yang terbawa angin dengan cepat menyelinap ke kamar namja yang masih terlelap itu melalui celah bawah pintu balkon.

Butiran debu berwarna hitam tersebut berputar membentuk pusara dan Lambat laun menampakkan sosok seperti manusia berjubah hitam layaknya hollow dengan mata semerah darah menyeringai penuh makna kearah sungmin. Urat-urat diwajah makhluk itu tampak jelas, namun dalam kondisi lampu tidur yang tiba-tiba mati dan hanya di terangi sinar bulan dari balkon wajah sosok itu sulit untuk dilihat. Sosok itu bagaikan bayangan dan perlahan mendekat kearah dimana Sungmin berbaring.

Sosok itu merayap keatas ranjang Sungmin dan perlahan menindih tubuhnya. Seringaian tercetak dengan samar disana, matanya berkilat merah seolah ingin menelanjangi namja cantik yang berada dibawahnya. Sorot itu menampakkan dendam, kebencian, kepedihan dan tunggu kerinduan.

Sosok itu menghirup dalam – dalam aroma tubuh Sungmin pada perpotongan lehernya, kemudian menjilat perpotongan leher Sungmin sampai ke dagu dengan lidah hitam panjang dan berlendir. Sosok diatas tubuh Sungmin itu mengalihkan bibirnya ketelingan sungmin dan berbisik dengan suara mengerikan..

"_Sie graben!" (You mine).._

.

.

"Nghh..." sungmin mengeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada tubuhnya. Gejolak aneh itu timbul dan semakin lama semakin nyata besamaan dengan sesuatu yang kenyal, basah dan dingin menyapu bagian leher, dada dan telinganya.

Mata sungmin perlahan membuka untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang sedang mengusik tidur lelapnya. Samar-samar dalam keadaan setengah sadar sungmin melihat ada dua kilatan merah tepat diatas wajahnya. Sungmin menajamkan penglihatannya dan lambat laun, dengan penerangan sinar bulan purnama dari balkon ruangan itu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok hitam yang kini berada diatasnya dan menindih tubuhnya. Sosok mengerikan dengan urat wajah yang menonjol, mata merah dan bibir hitam yang meneteskan cairan anyir dengan seringaianya. Sosok itu mengungkung diri Sungmin bagaikan kepompong. Sungmin terperanjat dan memekik nyaring.

"Arrgggg... "

.

.

.

"Arrggg,, hah.. hah..hh.." sungmin bangun terduduk dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang memburu dan tersengal – sengal. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan dengan panik dan takut. Namun, kelegaan itu muncul, ketika ia tidak mendapati sosok mengerikan yang tadi berada diatas tubuhnya dimanapun. Ia mengedarkan sekali lagi pandangannya dan kondisi kamar itu masih sama seperti saat dirinya akan tidur dengan lampu tidur yang masih menyala diatas nakas tempat tidurnya.

'hah, hanya mimpi' monolog Sungmin dalam hati, namun..

Wush.. hawa dingin mulai merayapi tubuh sungmin. Sungmin tiba – tiba merinding dan bersedekap mengusap masing-masing sisi lengannya.

Kriet—

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan sungmin menuju pintu balkon. Sungmin mengernyit, 'kenapa pintu balkon bisa terbuka? Bukankah tadi sebelum tidur aku sudah menguncinya?'pikir sungmin,

Deg— Seketika rasa takut itu muncul. Jangtung sungmin berdebar sangat kencang mengingat mimpinya tadi. 'jangan-jangan...' Namun segera ia tepis pikiran negatif itu. 'ah mungkin saja aku lupa menguncinya'. Begitu selesai dengan pikirannya, sungmin beranjak untuk menutup pintu yang menuju balkon luar kamarnya.

.

.

Sungmin melihat sekilas kondisi luar sebelum menutup pintu balkon tersebut. 'Purnama' batin sungmin melihat bulan yang bertengger besar diatas langit.'besar sekali' batinnya lagi.

Seusai menutup pintu, sungmin berbalik untuk beranjak ke ranjangnya berniat melanjutkan tidur yang sempat terganggu. Namun, baru saja ia beranjak 3 langkah, sungmin merasakan ada sekelebat bayangan melintasi belakang punggungnya. Dengan gerakan cepat sungmin memutar tubuh, kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pintu balkon. Mata sungmin bergerak gelisah mencari – cari sesuatu yang berkelebat tadi. Akan tetapi, nihil. Hanya korden tipis yang tadi di tutup oleh sungmin bergoyang seperti tertiup angin.

'aneh, padahal sudah ku kunci. Mengapa masih ada angin yang masuk?' monolognya. Namun, dengan cepat Sungmin menggelengkan kepala untuk menghalau pikiran paranoidnya dan mensugesti dirinya sendiri jika semua baik – baik saja.

Tepat saat dia membalik badannya, tubuh sungmin membatu, tercekat hingga sungmin tidak mampu berteriak ketika menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sosok hitam bagai bayangan dengan postur tegap dan kedua manik mata yang merah serta seringaian yang masih jelas terekam di memori sungmin dan hadir di dalam mimpinya beberapa menit yang lalu itu kini tampak nyata bediri beberapa langkah dari dirinya. Sungmin gemetar, jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jujur saja sungmin merasa takut luar biasa melihat sosok yang kini berada di depannya

Namun, dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya sungmin mengeluarkan suara.

"SIAPA KAU!"

Sosok itu semakin melebarkan seringaiannya sehingga cairan berbau karat dan anyir keluar dari sela bibirnya. Sungmin melotot horor ketika sosok itu perlahan mendekat ke arahnya, otaknya segara meminta tubuh gemetarnya itu untuk mundur. Namun, sungmin tidak bisa. Ia semakin di buat panik tatkala sosok itu tiba – tiba dengan secepat angin menerjangnya.

Sungmin tidak mampu berkata apapun. Ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung dan memalingkan wajahnya sembari menutup mata. Tidak di pungkiri jantungnya bergemuruh dan rasa takut itu mulai menjadi.

Namun,, setelah beberapa menit sungmin tidak merasakan apapun. Ia mengernyit dan perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Tidak ada apapun. Ia dengan panik mengecek kondisi tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kemudian ia edarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Tidak ada apapun.

'itu tadi apa? Apa aku berhalusinasi?' pikirannya mulai di penuhi oleh keanehan yang tadi sempat ia alami.

Dengan tubuh yang masih dilanda gemetar dan jantung yang masih belum berdetak normal, sungmin mencoba melangkah untuk menyalakan lampu saklar guna menerangi ruang tidurnya. Sungguh dengan kondisi ruangan yang hanya di terangi lampu tidur saja, Sungmin tidak yakin dia masih bisa bernafas lega. Dia masih merasa takut dan di hantui oleh mimpinya tadi. Jadi sungmin memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu utama yang lebih terang.

Akan tetapi baru saja sungmin berjalan 2 langkah, dia di kejutkan dengan suara pintu balkon yang seketika membuka dengan keras disusul dengan masuknya angin ribut tepat seperti kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

Sungmin terhempas jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"AHHKKKK" pekiknya..

Dia tidak bisa mencerna keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Ia hanya mampu melindungi diri dengan menyembunyikan kepala di balik tangkupan kedua tangannya. Badan sungmin lebih gemetar dari sebelumnya. Ia merunduk dan merapalkan doa - doa keselamatan yang dulu pernah di ajarkan oleh ibunya.

"Kumohon selamatkan aku tuhan" racaunya tak jelas. Sungguh ia merasa takut luar biasa dan hampir menangis, meraung.

Barang – barang di kamar itu berhamburan dan berjatuhan, kursi dan meja bergetar dan bertubrukan dengan lantai. Suasana makin mencekam tatkala lampu satu-satunya yang menerangi kamar itu yaitu lampu tidur yang berada di atas meja nakas tiba-tiba padam.

Deg—

Sungmin semakin kalut. Ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Ia hanya meringkuk sembari menutup matanya rapat – rapat dan meracau meminta perlindungan tuhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian keadaan tiba – tiba menjadi tenang. Suara gemuruh itu telah hilang. Sungmin, mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling. Terlihat, barang – barang di kamar itu berantakan tak beraturan.

Sungmin mencoba berdiri diatas kakinya yang gemetar. Ia harus keluar dari ruangan ini, harus! Dengan langkah yang tertatih dan keberanian yang di paksakan sungmin mencoba menggapai pintu keluar dengan tergesa.

Ckrek—

'Oh shit' sugmin menatap horror pegangan pintu tersebut. 'Terkunci! Bagaimana bisa!'

Ckrek,, Ckrek..

'Tidak bisa.. Sial! Apa – apaan ini!'

"YAK.. BUKA PINTUNYA! SHIT... BUKA!" sungmin semakin kalut menggedor pintu keluar kamarnya itu. Ia panik sehingga tanpa sadar ia tidak mengetahui ada sesosok makhluk di balik punggungnya yang menatap tajam pada namja mungil itu.

Wush—

"AARRGGGG..." Sungmin terhempas dan terpelanting ke atas ranjang.

Brugk— bunyi hantaman tubuh sungmin diatas rangjang king sizenya terdengar dengan jelas. Sungmin meringis. Kepalanya pening. Belum sempat ia memahami situasi yang di alaminya saat ini, sungmin di kejutkan kembali dengan munculnya sulur hitam, seperti akar pohon merayap keatas rangjangnya dan menghampiri tubuhnya. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya ngeri. Ia beringsut mundur menghindari sulur – sulur menjijikkan itu.

Namun, dengan cepat sulur itu melilit tangan kanannya. Terasa kenyal dan berlendir saat sulut itu melilit pada tangannya. Bau amis darah menguar dari sulur itu.

"AAA... TIDAK, LEPAS!" sungmin mencoba meronta dengan melepaskan cengkraman sulur yang melilit tangan kananya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Tetapi, belum sempat tangan kanannya terlepas, sulur lain malilit tangan kiri sungmin dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran ranjang. Demi apapun, punggungnya terasa sakit menghantam dashboard dan kepalanya semakin pusing. Ia seperti terpasung dengan posisi 2 tangan terentang masing – masing diikat oleh sulur dan 2 sulur lain yang mengikat kedua kakinya secara berlawanan.

Sungmin masih meronta, ia mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun, semakin sungmin memberontak lilitan itu semakin kuat. Hingga tubuh sungmin menggigil hebat dikali ia mendapati sosok mengerikan yang ada di mimpinya kini berada tepat didepan ranjangnya.

"SIAPA KAU! LEPASKAN AKU! BRENGSEK! LEPAS!" Sungmin memaki kesetanan kepada sosok yang memandang dengan kedua mata merah tajamnya menelusuri tubuh sungmin yang mengeliat bagai cacing yang terkena panas matahari.

Sungmin semakin frustasi, kesal dan ketakutan ketika sosok itu perlahan mendekat kearah sungmin dengan seringaian yang mengerikan sekaligus memuakkan itu.

Sosok itu merayap diatas ranjang sungmin dan hampir sampai di kedua kakinya. Sungmin menggeleng frustasi. Dia dengan brutal semakin memberontak dan melepaskan diri. Panik, kalut dan takut.. itulah yang sungmin rasakan saat ini, sehingga tidak sadar pertahanannya sebagai laki – laki runtuh. Ia meraung dan menangis.

"Hiks... LEPASKAN AKU! TIDAK,,,, JANGANN!" Sungmin memekik histeris dan menggeleng frustasi tatkala sosok itu mulai merayap diatas tubuhnya. Nafas sungmin memburu... ia tidak bisa mengendalikan ketakutannya. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat sosok itu kini tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya kekiri sehingga leher bagian kanannya terekspos sempurna diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang masuk ke kamar itu.

Sungmin bisa merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal, basah dan dingin menyapu leher, menjalar ke dagu, kemudian telinga dan pipi bagian kanannya. Sungmin semakin terisak, mengejang hebat karena takut, terlebih bau anyir khas darah menguar dari sosok yang kini sedang menjilati bagian yang dirasakan sungmin tadi.

Sungmin sontak membuka matanya saat sosok itu semakin liar menggerayangi tubuhnya dan merobek baju piayama sungmin dengan membabi buta.

.

.

_Flashback end_

.

"ARRRGGG...Jangan.. Nghh.." suara rontaan itu terdengar dari tubuh mungil yang kini sedang terkapar tak berdaya diatas tempat tidurnya dengan baju yang robek di sana-sini. Bahkan tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah terekspos tanpa adanya selembar kainpun yang menutupi. Peluh bercucuran dikeningnya dan air mata tidak berhenti untuk mengalir. ketakutan itu yang kini tercetak pada kedua mata yang menatap sayu makhluk diatasnya itu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriya, iapun tak tahu. Seingatnya tadi ia sedang berkelana dalam alam mimpi, sebelum dia merasakan ada hal yang ganjil pada tubuhnya.

Hal ganjil yang ia pikir adalah mimpi kini menjadi kenyataan terburuk di dalam hidupnya.

Setelah berhasil menanggalkan celana piyama Sungmin dengan merobeknya menjadi dua dan melempar entah kemana. Sosok itu menjilati bagian tubuh bawah Sungmin mulai dari bagian paha dalam Sungmin, selangkangan sampai bagian genital Sungmin, kemudian merambat naik melewati perut Sungmin, dada dan terakhir leher jenjang Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan sensasi dingin, basah dan kenyal saat lidah hitam makhluk itu menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. Sungmin lemas, Tidak dipungkiri Sungmin merasakan nikmat saat lidah itu menjamah tubuhnya. Sungminpun menegang. Namun rasa itu terkalahkan oleh rasa takut yang mendominasi pada dirinya.

Kini tubuh Sungmin bagai bermandikan darah. Sungmin merasa mual. Ternyata makhluk itu mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah kehitaman pekat selama ia mengerjai tubuh Sungmin dengan lidahnya. Benar – benar tidak ada satu jengkalpun dari bagian tubuh depan Sungmin yang terlewat dari jilatan makhluk mengerikan itu.

"ARRRGGG..." Sungmin memekik ketika sulur – sulur yang melilit kakinya semakin memperlebar dan menekuk kedua kakinya, mengekspos lubang anal Sungmin yang belum pernah terjamah sama sekali.

Sungmin semakin menggeleng kalut saat mendapati makhluk itu berhenti menjilati tubuhnya, akan tetapi Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dari pancaran cahaya bulan apa yang kini di perbuat oleh makhluk di depannya itu.

Mengarahkan genetalnya tepat di lubang sungmin.

Jleb—

"ARRGGGGG, TIDAK! JANGAN...! Nghh" Sungmin meraung histeris saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras memaksa memasuki bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sesuatu itu terus di dorong menerobos masuk. Sungmin menggeleng serabutan, demi apapun ini sangat sakit. Lubang anusnya seolah di belah menjadi dua dan terasa panas serta perih.

"ARRRGGGGG... BER-HEN-TIHH! Hhh... Berh- hen-tihh...! hiks..."

Sungmin masih meronta, ia mengeratkan masing-masing tangannya pada dashboard sampai buku tangannya memutih untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada daerah bawah tubuhnya. Air mata bodoh itu terus mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. Peluh semakin membanjiri keningnya. Persetan dengan predikat namja. Yang jelas ia ingin meraung karena ini terlalu menyiksa.

Sosok itu menyeringai, di cabutnya alat genitalnya dan menyisakan kepala genital itu di lubang sungmin. Tanpa aba – aba makhluk itu menyentakkan begitu kuat kedalam lubang Sungmin.

"AAARRRRGGGG... NNNGGHHH!" Sungmin mendongak, matanya membelalak. Sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya di hantam begitu kuat dan kasar, membuat tubuhnya meremang dan merasakan sensasi nikmat luar biasa.

Jerit kesakitan itu kini berubah menjadi desahan yang tidak di sadari oleh sungmin ketika daging sensitif di dalam tubuhnya dihantam oleh genital panjang dan keras milik si makhluk mengerikan itu.

"AKKHH...NNNgghh " Sungmin terhentak seirama dengan hentakan pinggul makhluk yang kini sedang meng in-outkan genetalnya.

"AAKKHH... A-AKKU.." Sungmin hampir dibuat gila dengan sensasi aneh yang melilit perutnya dan hampir meledak pada kejantanannya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya keras, ia meremas dengan kuat sulur yang melilit kedua tangannya, meresapi gejolak yang sebentar lagi akan membucah seiring semakin cepat dan kasarnya genital itu menumbuk titik terdalamnya..

"AAAKKKHHHHHHHH..."

Akhirnya sungmin mencapai puncak di iringi dengan semburan sperma yang keluar dari kejantanannya. Sungmin merasa melayang di bawa ke langit tertinggi. Dengan tersengal-sengal dan nafas yang memburu sungmin menutup matanya mencoba meresapi jika kenikmatan itu benar – benar nyata. Ia tidak memungkiri jika melakukan sex akan senikmat ini. perasaan takut yang tadi ia rasakanpun entah raib kemana.

Makhluk itu seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sungmin yang lunglai setelah orgasmenya yang pertama kali. Makhluk itu tetap menggempur lubang sungmin secara brutal, untuk mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Sungmin yang mulai terangsang kembali, mendesah tertahan saat dirasakan genital di dalam dirinya semakin brutal menusuk. Kepalanya mendongak keatas dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Terlihat sensual.

"AAKKHHH... NNNggghh... Nnggh"

Sungmin lagi – lagi membelalak lebar saat merasakan genetal di dalamnya semakin lama semakin membesar, berkedut dan terasa sangat penuh. Rasa panas menjalari bagian dalam tubuh bawahnya ketika tusukan genetal itu semakin dalam dan ia bisa merasakan kedutan itu semakin pada puncaknya. Sungmin mengejang.

"ARRRGGGGGGGGG!"

Sungmin memekik diiringi dengan keluarnya orgasme yang kedua dari genitalnya dan geraman dari makhluk diatasnya yang berhasil menuntaskan hasrat miliknya di dalam sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak, matanya membulat kosong, pupil matanya melebar. Ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dan menerobos masuk dengan deras ke dalam perutnya. Sesuatu itu terasa panas dan membuat perutnya penuh, sebelum akhirnya pening menghantam kepalanya dan perlahan sungmin menutup matanya karena tidak mampu mepertahankan kesadarannya lagi.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk menyelinap dari pintu bening transparan yang menghubungkan kamar itu dengan balkon. Sosok namja mungil yang masih terpejam itu mengernyit ketika sinar matahari menyapa kedua kelopak matanya. Merasa terusik dengan silau itu, namja penyuka pink tersebut perlahan membuka matanya dan mengeliat. Namja cantik itu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mebiasakan matanya menerima cahaya untuk memperoleh kesadaran penuh. Setelah kesadarannya kembali dan mata itu membuka sempurna, namja itu terperanjat dari tidurnya dan segera terduduk. Badannya terasa pegal seperti persendiannya semua akan patah, terutama bagian punggung.

Tiba-tiba Ia teringat akan kejadian mengerikan yang dialaminya tadi malam. Kilasan kejadian saat 'angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, kamar yang berantakan, kehadiran sesosok makhluk mengerikan, sulu-sulur yang mengikat tangannya dan makhluk itu telah... Tidak!' sungmin menggeleng panik. Segera ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, berharap semua kejadian yang dialaminya tadi malam hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Namun sungmin seperti di hempas ke dasar jurang terdalam. Syok.. bagaimana tidak jika yang ia lihat adalah isi kamarnya yang memang berantakan! Jangan – jangan...

Sungmin seketika menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah tubuhnya sendiri dan— Sungmin tercekat.

'Tidak mungkin!' batinnya masih tidak percaya. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya lebar, ingin rasanya ia mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang juga.

Hey lihatlah apa yang ia temukan pada tubuhnya, bagian atas piyama yang berantakan dan robek terkoyak disana – sini dan bagian tubuh bawahnya yang tidak mengenakan selembar kainpun. Sungmin bahkan bisa melihat genetalnya sendiri terekspos di bawah sana.

'Tidak... ini tidak nyata! Ini— A-Aku... tidak!' sungmin menjerit di dalam batin. Tangannya mengerat kuat seprai putih yang sudah tampak kusut itu. Sungmin tidak mampu berkata apapun, ia syok, terkejut, bingung, dan takut hingga tidak terasa air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata.

Belum sempat keterkejutan itu hilang dan sungmin masih syok akan kondisinya saat ini, tiba - tiba ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa perutnya bergejolak. Terasa seperti sesuatu yang abstrak berputar di dalam sana.

"AHKK..." pekik sungmin memegangai perutnya ketika perut itu seperti dihantam gelombang dari dalam. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Ia mengernyit, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing dengan dorongan yang semakin lama semakin menjadi untuk di keluarkan dari dalam perutnya. Sungmin merasa sangat mual.. Tangan kanannya reflek membekap mulut sedangkan tangan kiri masih meremas erat perutnya yang semakin melilit seperti di aduk.

Sungmin segera berlari kekamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang masih berantakan tanpa mengenakan baju yang layak dan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih terbuka tanpa ditutupi apapun.

Sungmin memuntahkan apapun itu yang mendesak keluar dari dalam perutnya. Ia membungkuk di depan wastafel kamar mandinya.

"Huekk... Hkk.." terasa sesuatu mengalir dari tenggorokannya dan keluar dengan deras dari dalam mulutnya.

Rasanya sangat aneh di lidah sungmin. Bau itu sangat familiar. Sungmin melotot horor dengan sesuatu yang ia muntahkan tadi di wastafel. Tubuhnya gemetar, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya, tubuhnya perlahan mundur menjauhi wastafel. Apa yang ia lihat ini benar – benar nyata, sungguh ia ketakutan lebih dari apapun. Sungmin merasa lemas dan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri dan—

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG...!"

.

.

.

**TBC...**

.

Yuupy.. chapter 2 up! Huft.. NC perdana kelar! Saya sudah berusaha bikin NC yang ekstrim tapi... ya jadilah seperti itu... mian jika kurang hot.. Author masih baru dalam dunia per-NC-an. Hehehe..

Okey, Terimakasih banyak yang udah **Review ** di chap kemarin**:**

_**Muruyama Kumiko, FuJI Ai Chan, Bunnyming1186, lisnana1, , Tika137, Cho MeiHwa, leedidah, kyumin pu, Kyumin Cho, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, adebby137, ovallea, , lee Muti, WineKyumin137, LiveLoveKyumin, Park Heeni, Pinky05KwmS, abilhikmah, cho rena joy, Karen Kouzuki, coffewie137, Gyumin Cho, TiffyTiffanyLee, gyumin4ever, JOYer clouds, elfsissy701, minminkyu, peri pinkhijau, kezy, cho kyumin, .94617, ShinJiWoo920202, .5, ChoLee, Arale Cho, ona lee umin, zefanya, keikofeyla, Younghee, Kyuminreal, 1307kms, ChoKyu, alietha doll, minnieGalz, gyustares, miira, Poopiie, and olive1315.**_

**Note:**

Yang tanya kapan ming di rape? sudah saya jawab di chap ini.

Yang penasaran siapa iblisnya dan yang ngerape sungmin? Ikutin aja ceritanya ya...

Yang nanya apa Kyumin cuma sahabatan doang? Haha, tentu aja nggak *smirk ala evil-Cho.

Oke, gimana ceritanya yeorobuunn?

Apa yang terjadi pada bunny ming kita selanjutnya? Kejutan apa lagi yang ia terima?

**Review ya... #biar saya semangat update kilat..**

Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter...

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

Annyeong...!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supernatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast:**

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi siwon

Lee donghae

Lee hyukjae

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Summary:

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous chapter<strong>_

_Sungmin memuntahkan apapun itu yang mendesak keluar dari dalam perutnya. Ia membungkuk di depan wastafel kamar mandinya._

"_Huekk... Hkk.." terasa sesuatu mengalir dari tenggorokannya dan keluar dengan deras dari dalam mulutnya._

_Rasanya sangat aneh di lidah sungmin. Bau itu sangat familiar. Sungmin melotot horor dengan sesuatu yang ia muntahkan tadi di washtufle. Tubuhnya gemetar, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya, tubuhnya perlahan mundur menjauhi wastafel. Apa yang ia lihat ini benar – benar nyata, sungguh ia ketakutan lebih dari apapun. Sungmin merasa lemas dan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri dan—_

"_ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG...!"_

.

**Teufelsbrut**

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"ARRRRGGGGGG...Hah.. hah... hh!" tubuh mungil itu terperanjat dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu, pandangannya kabur oleh tumpukan air mata, manik itu tampak kosong. Lamat – lamat ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sungmin-ah... Ya, Lee Sungmin! Gwenchana?!" tanya orang yang kini duduk di depan sungmin sambil memegang pundaknya. Sungmin masih fokus untuk mengatur nafas dan jantungnya yang belum berdetak dengan normal. Kemudian Ia edarkan pandangannya kepada orang yang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Donghae-ah?" cicit sungmin mengeluarkan suara gemetarnya dan tanpa aba – aba ia langsung memeluk donghae. Donghae yang masih kebingungan akan sikap sungmin itu mencoba untuk membalas pelukan sahabatnya yang kini terisak pada pundaknya.

"Donghae-ya, hiks.. tolong a-aku,,, darah.. da-rah itu.. a-aku, hiks... aku takut" racau sungmin dalam isakannya. Donghae mengernyitkan dahi, ia semakin tak mengerti 'sungmin meminta tolong? darah? Hey ada apa ini?' batin donghae.

"Ada apa min?" donghae mencoba melepaskan pelukan sungmin, namun pelukan itu semakin erat. Kentara sekali jika sungmin benar – benar ketakutan saat ini. Donghae yang pada mulanya datang ke rumah sungmin untuk mendiskusikan tentang rencana pemindahan benda bersejarah yang mereka temukan ke dalam musium tidak tahu apapun mengenai kejadian apa yang sedang menimpa sungmin saat itu. Ia tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan teriakan dari arah kamar sungmin ketika ia baru saja tiba di mansion milik sahabat seprofesinya itu.

.

.

_Flashback _

_Seorang namja sedang memencet bel intercome di depan sebuah mension. Tidak lama kemudian seorang yeoja paruh baya sekitar 40 tahunan, muncul dari balik pintu utama mansion tersebut._

_"Oeh, tuan Lee Donghae, ada apa pagi sekali datang kemari? Mari silahkan masuk." Sapa yeoja tersebut tersenyum ramah setelah mengetahui tamunya adalah sahabat dari tuannya. Ia kemudian mempersilahkan tamu yang di ketahui adalah Donghae tersebut untuk masuk kedalam mansion._

_"Terimakasih Jung ahjumma" Donghae membalas senyum ramah tersebut dengan senyum yang tidak kalah ramah, sembari masuk kedalam mansion._

_"Ahya.. Ahjumma apa sungmin ada? Aku ada uruasan tentang pekerjaan dengannya" tanya donghae kepada yeoja yang sudah bekerja kepada keluarga Sungmin selama 7 tahun tersebut sembari mengekori yeoja tersebut menuju ruang tengah._

"_Emm, mungkin tuan Sungmin sedang tidur. Saya baru saja datang kemari 10 menit yang lalu tuan" jelas yeoja yang di sapa dengan Jung ahjumma tersebut. Jung ahjuma memang bekerja sebagai pelayan di mansion sungmin, namun itu hanya berlaku dari jam 08.00 pagi sampai jam 19.00 malam setelah selesai menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah itu jung ahjumma akan kembali kerumahnya._

"_Ah, arraso..." donghae melirik sebentar jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kiri tangannya. 'jam 08.25, tumben sekali sungmin belum bangun?' monolognya dalam batin. Namun..._

"_ARRRRGGGGGGGG..."_

_Suara teriakan itu sontak mengejutkan kedua orang yang ada di ruang tengah tersebut, dan keduanya reflek mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke lantai atas._

"_Tuan Sungmin/ Sungmin!" seru keduanya bersamaan dan dengan tergopoh – gopoh menaiki tangga menuju kamar sungmin._

_._

_Donghae membelalakkan mata melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya setelah ia membuka kamar sungmin, begitu pula dengan Jung Ahjumma. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau mendapati ruangan yang selalu rapi itu kini begitu berantakan seperti kapal pecah? 'apa ini? apa yang terjadi?' batin donghae. Namun, belum sempat ia menghilangkan kebingungannya, Donghae di kejutkan dengan teriakan Jung ahjumma yang memang sudah memasuki kamar Sungmin terlebih dulu untuk mencari asal suara teriakan dari namja tersebut._

"_Tuan Sungmin!" ahjumma Jung tercekat di depan pintu kamar mandi kamar sungmin sembari membekap mulutnya sendiri, terlalu terkejut sepertinya._

"_Ada apa?!" tanya Donghae dengan tergesa mendekati Jung ahjumma yang berdiri mematung. Jung ahjumma mengacungkan telunjuknya kedepan. Pandangan Donghae mengikuti arah telunjuk Jung ahjumma._

"_Astaga Sungmin!" pekik Donghae setelah mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Di depan sana terlihat Sungmin dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri terkapar dilantai dengan baju yang terkoyak sana – sini dan—_

'_What the— apa-apan ini?! Oh gost, demi apapun dia tidak mengenakan selembar kainpun untuk menutupi bagian privasinya!' Donghae menganga lebar. Syok tentu saja, namun ia segera sadar dan berlari ke arah Sungmin. Mengambil asal handuk yang terlipat rapi di lemari dan menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin kemudian menggendongnya untuk di baringkan diatas ranjang._

_Setelah meminta Jung ahjumma untuk merapikan kamar dan menyiapkan teh herbal untuk sungmin, Donghae mengambil baju ganti untuk sungmin dan menggantikan bajunya._

'_sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu min?' tanya Donghae dalam hati dengan raut sendu setelah ia selesai mengganti baju Sungmin dan merapikan selimutnya._

_Flashback end_

_._

_._

"Hey min, lihat aku.. hey... ada apa hum?" tanya Donghae kembali sembari melepaskan dengan perlahan pelukan Sungmin yang mulai mengendur. Sungmin masih betah dengan isakannya. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya seperti aliran sungai yang deras.

"Da-darah,,, a-aku.. da-darah itu.. makhluk i-itu,,, hiks..makh-luk itu telah...hiks.." Sungmin semakin meracau kalut. Namun, kemudian ia terpikirkan oleh sesorang.

"Kyu! Kyuhyun.. kyuhyun donghae-ya!" ia semakin panik mengguncang lengan donghae ketika mengingat Kyuhyun.

"Da-darah? Darah siapa?! Mahkluk? Apa yang kau makasudkan min?! Lalu, ada apa dengan Kyuhyun sungmin-ah? Oke, tenang.. sekarang tenangkan dirimu, oke?" Donghae mencoba untuk menenangkan Sungmin, namun di luar dugaannya sungmin malah membentaknya tidak sabaran.

"KYUHYUN, AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN KYUHYUN DONGHAE-AH!" teriak sungmin frustasi sembari menyibak selimut dan mencoba turun dari ranjang, namun Donghae segera menahannya dengan menarik lengan Sungmin. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sungmin pergi sendirian dengan keadaan kalut seperti ini.

"Oke, oke,, baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu menemui Kyuhyun tapi kumohon sekarang tenangkanlah dirimu dulu min." Donghae mencoba sekali lagi untuk menenangkan sungmin. Sungmin mencoba mengikuti saran Donghae. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan menarik nafas begitu dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

.

.

.

"KYU!" teriakan tenor namja bergigi kelinci itu terdengar nyaring ketika ia tiba di kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Namja yang sedang duduk menyandar di ranjang rawatnya sembari memainkan game portable yang ada di gadgetnya itu sontak terperanjat ketika tiba-tiba sebuah (?) tubuh montok menerjang tubuhnya memberikan pelukan.

"WOOW... Ya! Aish jinjja... Lee Sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membuatku kalah!" sembur Kyuhyun membabi buta kepada namja yang membuat dirinya game over dan kini masih memeluk erat dirinya itu. Sungmin tidak peduli dengan kekesalan Kyuhyun karena kalah dalam game bodoh itu, Ia begitu lega melihat Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa bukan?" tanya Sungmin sedikit parau di bahu kyuhyun, karena belum lama ia menangis tadi. Kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Sungmin, ia kemudian melepas pelukan Sungmin dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun menatap lekat manik mata teduh itu, sungguh manik itu meluluhkan kekesalannya kepada bunny boy ini tadi.

"Hey, ada apa? Kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja bukan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi – tubi untuk memenuhi hasrat ingin tahunya sembari masih setia menatap kedua bola mata sungmin. Belum sempat sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, seorang namja masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

"Ck—kenapa kau langsung meninggalkanku diparkiran tadi Sungmin-ah? Untung saja ada perawat yang mau membantuku menemukan kamar rawat bocah Cho ini" protes namja tersebut yang tadi sempat Sungmin tinggalkan di parkiran rumah sakit karena saking (?) terburu-burunya ia ingin melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun reflek menoleh ke sumber suara. Raut wajah mereka berdua berbeda melihat siapa namja yang baru mengeluarkan suaranya tadi. Sungmin dengan raut kikuk bersalahnya dan Kyuhyun—emm, sepertinya raut itu menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"Mianhae Donghae-ah, aku sangat terburu – buru tadi" ujar sungmin sambil menggosok tengkuknya.

"Cih, kenapa kau membawa ikan mokpo ini kemari juga Ming?" protes Kyuhyun menampakkan raut datar, sembari menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Yak, dasar bocah tidak sopan! Dimana tatakramamu oeh? Bagaimanapun juga aku dan Sungmin lebih tua darimu. Panggil kami 'Hyung'?!" sentak Donghae tak terima dengan sikap seenaknya milik Kyuhyun.

"Cih, dalam mimpimu saja" Kyuhyun mencibir sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Donghae melotot horor, 'shit! benar – benar anak ini!' batinnya mengumpat.

Sebenarnya, ingin sekali ia memberikan bogemnya ke arah Kyuhyun, namun ia tahan untuk tidak menggunakan emosi, terutama di depan Sungmin. Entah apa masalahnya, mengapa mereka menjadi sulit untuk akur satu sama lain. Donghae bertemu dengan Kyuhyun 3 tahun yang lalu tepat 1 minggu setelah ia berkenalan dengan sungmin di sebuah musium untuk sebuah urusan kerjasama. Saat itu Sungmin mengenalkan Kyuhyun sebagai sahabatnya dalam mencari benda – benda bersejarah. Pada awalnya semua berjalan baik – baik saja sampai sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu seenaknya dan jauh dari sopan santun itu membuat dirinya sedikit geram. Apa karena dia dekat dengan Sungmin?

"Aku kesini hanya mengantarkan sungmin karena dia dengan kalut ingin bertemu denganmu setelah aku menemukannya—AHKK!" kata –kata donghae terputus oleh teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri karena kakinya diinjak kuat oleh sungmin.

"YAK! LEE SUNGMIN, APA – APAAN KAU INI! KENAPA KAU MENGINJAK KAKIKU, oeh?! Aish..!" Donghae menyembur sungmin sembari meringis mengangkat kakinya. Ia melotot kepada sungmin sebagai wujud protes jika 'Ini-Sakit-Bodoh!'. Sementara sungmin tidak memperdulikan donghae yang melotot kearahnya. Ia hanya menatap sekilas donghae dan kembali memandang Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah Kyu, kau baik – baik saja. aku hanya khawatir" ucap sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih asik menyaksikan kesakitan donghae akan ulah sungmin dan didalam hati ia tertawa 'rasakan kau ikan!' menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku baik – baik saja ming, Kau tidak usah khawatir, heum" ucap Kyuhyun lembut sembari menunjukkan senyum menawannya. Donghae yang melihat itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kami sudah mengganggu istirahatmu Kyu. Emm.. sepertinya Aku dan donghae harus pergi sekarang, ada sesuatu yang harus kami urus" ujar Sungmin pamit kepada Kyuhyun yang seketika mendapat raut tidak menyenangkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Oeh, kau akan pergi? Secepat itukah? Memang ada urusan apa kau dengan ikan ini ming?" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Emm.. i-itu.. hanya urusan pekerjaan.. ya.. hanya urusan pekerjaan" Sungmin merasa gelisah mengatakan kebenarannya kepada Kyuhyun. 'Kyuhyun tidak boleh tahu, kyuhyun tidak harus terlibat lagi' begitu batinnya. Kentara sekali sungmin sedang berbohong dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. namun..

"Baiklah, pergilah. Aku juga harus istirahat" ujar Kyuhyun datar.

"Baiklah min, sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang" Donghae merangkul bahu Sungmin dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Hey bocah, sepertinya Aku yang akan menghabiskan waktuku bersama sungmin kali ini. hahaha..." Donghae tertawa dengan sangat puas setelah berhasil menggoda Kyuhyun, apalagi saat ia melihat wajah tidak suka itu ketika ia mengacak surai halus Sungmin.

'menyenangkan sekali mengganggu bocah Cho ini, haha..' begitulah batin Donghae. Karena sebenarnya Donghae menyadari jika Kyuhyun memiliki sikap posesif yang berlebih terhadap Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat tingkah kekanakan donghae hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng maklum.

"Kyu, kami pergi dulu ne" pamit sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan, kemudian setelah itu Sungmin dan Donghae pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dengan Donghae yang masih setia merangkul bahu Sungmin.

Tanpa mereka tahu seseorang yang masih duduk di ranjang kamar itu mengepalkan tangan menatap kebencian dan dendam kearah bayangan punggung yang baru meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Ia menyeringai sangat menakutkan 'tunggulah sampai ajalmu tiba, Lee Donghae'

.

.

Dua namja yang duduk berhadapan itu masih betah untuk berdiam diri satu sama lain. Sudah 10 menit sejak mereka duduk di kafe ini dan memesan 1 mocacinno dan 1 latte untuk masing – masing dari namja yang bermarga sama tersebut. Namja yang lebih mungil masih dengan kegiatan yang sama yaitu memainkan sendok untuk mengaduk – aduk lattenya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Namja lain di depannya mulai merasa jengah dengan sikap aneh namja mungil di depannya hari ini. Bagaimana tidak jika namja bernama Lee sungmin itu, tiba – tiba menyeretnya ke kafe ini setelah keluar dari rumah sakit dan mengatakan ingin berbicara sesuatu kepadanya. Namun lihatlah, ini sudah hampir lebih dari 10 menit dan namja itu masih diam saja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan min?" tanya namja penyuka ikan nemo itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas panjang, antara ingin bicara atau ah entahlah—

"Sungmin-ah, kau hutang banyak penjelasan padaku. Apa yang terjadi denganmu sebelum aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan pinsan dan errr—, yah seperti itulah" entah mengapa Donghae sedikit merona mengingat kondisi sungmin saat itu.

"Hah, lupakan. Lalu, kenapa kau menyebut darah, makhluk dan kenapa kau tampak ketakutan?" cecar Donghae dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang sudah diprediksi sungmin akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Sungmin menutup mata sejenak, mencoba menguatkan diri. Mungkin berbagi dengan Donghae akan sedikit meringankan bebannya. Siapa tahu Donghae dapat membantunya. Tidak ada salahnya berbagi dengan Donghae, karena dia tidak mungkin menceritakan apa yang ia alami kepada Kyuhyun. 'hey, dia baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya jika kau lupa'

"Jadi.. Sebenarnya—"Huft, sungmin menghela nafas sejenak.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya—".

Donghae mulai mengatur duduknya untuk lebih mendengarkan dengan intens penjelasan yang akan di ucapkan sungmin. Satu tarikan nafas dan Sungmin mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk memulai ceritanya dimulai dari peristiwa saat Kyuhyun membaca isi perkamen itu.

.

.

Donghae menatap syok dengan cerita yang disampaikan oleh namja yang berada di depannya tersebut. Tidak di pungkiri Donghae menangkap nada gemetar dari suara yang di ucapkan namja cantik itu. Ia juga yakin sahabatnya itu kini sedang terguncang ketakutan dilihat dari tubuhnya yang tidak kalah gemetar.

"Min, kau yakin apa yang kau alami ini nyata? Apa kau tidak berfikir jika kau sedang mengalami halusinasi?" ujar Donghae menanggapi cerita Sungmin yang jujur membuat bulu romanya meremang.

"Akupun berharap seperti itu donghae-ah, tapi kejadian itu lebih dari sekedar halusinasi—hiks" sungmin tidak menyadari jika ia mulai terisak. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Sungmin menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Semua benar – benar nyata hae.. Apalagi saat aku memuntahkan darah itu. Sungguh, aku sangat takut donghae-ah" Sungmin menyambung kata-katanya dengan mengusap air mata yang selalu jatuh ketika Sungmin mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu. Entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat cengeng. Kadang ia berfikir, Apakah dia seorang namja? Mengapa selemah dan secengeng ini?

Donghae menggenggam sebelah tangan Sungmin yang ada di atas meja. Ia bermaksud untuk menenangkan dan menyalurkan dukungan mental.

"Tapi min, saat aku menemukanmu di sana tidak ada darah seperti yang kau ceritakan. Ini aneh bukan?" ujar donghae tiba – tiba. Sungmin mengernyit bingung..

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa— itu tidak mungkin" cicit Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Donghae tidak begitu percaya akan ceritanya. 'Astaga, apa dirinya kini sudah gila?!'

"Sungguh,, ah— bukannya aku tidak percaya pada ceritamu tapi.. Aish, baiklah.. bagaimana jika aku melihat perkamen itu?" pinta donghae ketika melihat raut tidak menyenangkan dari sungmin seperti 'KAU-TIDAK-PERCAYA-DENGANKU? Atau KAU-PIKIR-AKU-GILA-Oeh?'

Sungmin mencoba berfikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menggangguk. Donghae tersenyum kemudian mengusak surai hitam sungmin.

"Gwenchana,, aku akan membantumu min." Sungmin sedikit bernafas lega, setidaknya ia dapat membagi bebannya kepada orang lain.

"Emm, tapi Donghae-ah.. akhir – akhir ini setelah kejadian itu aku merasa seperti diikuti oleh seseorang" bisik sungmin pelan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Donghae.

"Jinjja-yo? Kau melihat wajahnya?" tanya donghae menyelidik dengan suara rendah ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah sungmin

Sungmin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali duduk menyender pada kursi. Hah, Pening kini menyerang kepalanya. Sungguh, kejadian yang dialaminya semakin rumit dan membuat kepalanya pusing.

.

.

Mobil sport merah milik Donghae baru saja meninggalkan depan pintu gerbang mansion Sungmin, setelah ia kembali lagi ke mansion tersebut untuk melihat perkamen yang diceritakan oleh sungmin saat mereka di kafe tadi. Donghae menjanjikan kepada sungmin untuk mengantarkannya menemui kenalan yang bekerja di perpustakaan buku – buku serta perkamen kuno besok pagi.

Terlihat Sungmin masih berdiri didepan mansionnya untuk sekedar melihat mobil donghae yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di balik tikungan. Malam belum terlalu larut, kalau tidak salah baru jam 22.00 saat tadi sungmin melihat jam yang ada di ruang tengah mansionnya. Namun, hawa dingin entah mengapa begitu terasa kental saat ini.

Sungmin sedikit menggigil dan mengusap kedua lengannya saat angin menghantarkan hawa dingin tersebut menyapa kulit putih mulus yang hanya di tutupi kaos lengan panjang tipis. Ia berniat untuk beranjak masuk kedalam mansionnya. Namun baru saja dia memutar tubuh untuk melangkah masuk, seseorang menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Lee Sungmin.."

Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya , sungmin membalikkan tubuh untuk mengatahui siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya tadi.

Sungmin melihat ada seorang laki – laki berdiri beberapa langkah darinya didepan sana. Namja tersebut berperawakan tinggi tegap, dengan wajah yang cukup rupawan, rambut hitam pendek yang tertata rapi serta jangan lupakan lesung pipi yang tampak samar tersemat di kedua pipi itu. Sungmin meneliti dari atas sampai kebawah, orang tersebut mengenakan setelan serba hitam dengan mantel hitam panjang selutut yang sangat pas membalut tubuhnya.

"Nugusaeyo?" akhirnya kalimat tanya itu yang keluar dari bibir sungmin setelah beberapa saat ia mengamati namja tersebut dan Ia sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

Namja di depannya itu menampakkan senyumannya sekilas, sehingga lesung pipit itu semakin terlihat dengan jelas.

"Kau tidak harus mengenalku, aku kemari hanya untuk perkamen itu" jawab suara bass namja misterius itu.

"Perkamen?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi. 'perkamen yang mana maksudnya? Apa jangan – jangan perkamen yang—'

"Perkamen yang kau temukan di Hutan Bloody Wood, Westseven" namja itu berujar setelah melihat raut kebingungan sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut bukan main, 'Bagaimana orang ini tahu ia menemukan sebuah perkamen yang menurutnya pembawa sial itu di hutan Bloody Wood?'

"Kenapa Kau bisa—" sungmin tidak meneruskan kalimatnya saat namja itu memotong pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya mengapa aku mengetahuinya sungmin, yang jelas kau harus—Arrgghh" suara namja itu tercekat. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan namja tersebut, namun tiba – tiba namja itu mengerang di depan Sungmin.

Namja itu seperti kesakitan memegang kepalanya, merunduk dan hampir jatuh berlutut.

Sungmin terperanjat mendengar rintihan namja di depannya itu. Tidak dipungkiri rasa iba muncul melihat namja itu mengerang kesakitan meskipun ia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, sehingga ia beniat untuk menghampiri namja tersebut dan menanyakan keadaannya.

Baru 3 langkah ia meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, langkahnya terhenti ketika namja itu mendongak dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sungmin.

Niat awalnya untuk menghampiri namja itu pupus. Sungmin tercekat dan melebarkan matanya. Ia tidak sanggup menggerakkan tubuh sama sekali. Gemetar, lemas, seakan rohnya di cabut dengan paksa dari dalam jasadnya.

'Mata itu... tidak!' Sungmin membekap mulutnya, dengan sisa – sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Sungmin beringsut mundur.

Ya, mata itu. Sungmin masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian yang belum genap sehari yang lalu ia alami.

"_AAA... TIDAK, LEPAS!"_

"_SIAPA KAU! LEPASKAN AKU! BRENGSEK! LEPAS!"_

"_Hiks... LEPASKAN AKU! TIDAK,,,, JANGANN!"_

"_ARRRGGG...Jangan.. Nghh.."_

"_ARRRGGGGG... BER-HEN-TIHH! Hhh... Berh- hen-tihh...! hiks..."_

"_ARRRGGGGGGGGG!"_

Kilasan – kilasan itu masih tergambar dengan jelas di benak sungmin, bagaimana saat dirinya di lilit oleh sulur – sulur mengerikan, piyamanya terkoyak tak beraturan, hingga bagian dimana dirinya dirasuki oleh genital Makhluk menakutkan bermata merah itu.

Dan kini, sungmin tepat menatap kedua buah mata merah yang sama persis dengan yang ia tatap saat itu pada namja yang mengerang di depannya tersebut.

Suara tersebut semakin lama semakin mengerikan, dan sungmin tidak salah lihat jika namja itu perlahan mencoba mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin kalut, panik dan takut. Ingin rasanya berteriak minta pertolongan. Namun, salahkan saja mansionnya yang berada di tempat cukup terpencil dan sepi ini. ia semakin tepojok mundur, sedangkan makhluk itu semakin mendekat.

"PERGI..! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?! JANGAN GANGGU AKU, PERGII!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi, ia menggeleng kalut.

Makhluk itu semakin mendekat untuk menggapai sungmin. Sungmin semakin terpojok di depan gerbang rumahnya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya amat kaku untuk berbalik membuka pintu gerbang itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Apa mungkin karena terlalu takut sehingga ia lebih memilih menutup matanya dan meracau panik?.

Sungmin merasakan gerakannya terkunci, ia tidak bisa lari kemanapun dengan punggungnya yang menghimpit pintu gerbang. Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa dan pasrah, 'Jika memang aku harus berakhir saat ini mungkin itu lebih baik dari pada harus mengalami kejadian menakutkan seumur hidupku' pikir Sungmin, sebelum teriakan lain menyapa gendang telinganya.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Oke, Chap.3 up! Mian chap ini ga seextrim chapter-chapter sebelumnya soalnya harus ada penyeimbang. Hahaha*ngeles.

Gimana ceritanya? Makin bingung? Atau makin runyam? Hehe... masih chapter 3, masih ada chapter selanjutnya...

Okey, Terimakasih banyak yang udah **Review ** di chap kemarin**:**

**Bunnyming1186, Fuji Ai Chan, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, TiffyTiffanyLee, olive1315, adebby137, WineKyuMin137, Lee Muti, Jung Eunhee, .5, Park Heeni, Cho rena joy, baekhyunniewife, LiveLoveKyumin, sukha1312, redbean9, , .9026, abilhikmah, , dirakyu, elfsissy701, sycarp, minminkyu, PopySalang137, OvaLLea, ona lee umin, kyuminikyu, ShinYangChoi, Guest, 137, ChoLee, alietha doll, Alfiani Vinc JOY, quiny9135, kezy, errory, Chikyumin, ShinJiWoo920202, zefanya, Yuliaksm, coffeewie137, efi flynn, stalkyumin, Karen Kouzuki, jung hyun min, ai, gyumin4ever, ryesungminkyu18, hervindar, KyuMinDaughter137, cholee kyumin, .7, HeePumpkin137. Dan semuanya yang gak bisa saya sebutin satu – satu #AuthorCapek...hehehe**

**Note:**

- Yang masih tanya sebenarnya iblisnya siapa? Jawaban masih sama: **ikutin aja ceritannya.**

- Yang tanya ming muntahin apa? Udah saya jawab di chap ini..*yup—Darah

- Yang tanya apakah ming udah hamil? Masih dini untuk mengatakan itu sob.

- Yang tanya apa hubungan iblis itu dengan kyu dan kenapa ngerape ming? **Ikutin aja jalan ceritanya** #timpukAuthor.

- Yang tanya apakah scenenya ada yang terinspirasi dari evil dead? Yoyoi, anda benar sekali.. ada beberapa scene yang terinspirasi dari film2 horror karena author penggila film Horror, salah satunya evil dead. Kekeke...

- Yang minta update kilat? Author sudah berusaha update kilat buat menghargai yang udah review. #kalianLuarBiasa..^^

Jujur author nyesek.. soalnnya yang **view hampir 3ribu lebih tapi yang ngeriview gak ada 1/15 **nya! #NasibNasib.. ya sudah, dilarang curhat!

.

.

Okey yeorobuunnnn...

Siapa namja misterius yang di temui Sungmin? Apa dia iblisnya? Lalu siapa yang berteriak memanggil Sungmin?!

**Review ditunggu ya...!**

Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter...! Selamat Penasaran!

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast:**

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi siwon

Lee donghae

Lee hyukjae

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous chapter<strong>_

"_PERGI..! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?! JANGAN GANGGU AKU, PERGII!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi, ia menggeleng kalut._

_Makhluk itu semakin mendekat untuk menggapai sungmin. Sungmin semakin terpojok di depan gerbang rumahnya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya amat kaku untuk berbalik membuka pintu gerbang itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Apa mungkin karena terlalu takut sehingga ia lebih memilih menutup matanya dan menggigil?. Sungmin merasakan gerakannya terkunci, ia tidak bisa lari kemanapun dengan punggungnya yang menghimpit pintu gerbang. Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa dan pasrah, 'jika memang aku harus berakhir saat ini mungkin itu lebih baik dari pada harus mengalami kejadian menakutkan seumur hidupku' pikir sungmin, sebelum teriakan lain menyapa gendang telinganya._

"_LEE SUNGMIN!"_

_._

**Teufelsbrut**

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapther 4**

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Seseorang berbaju khas rumah sakit berteriak dengan lantang ketika melihat orang yang di kenalnya sebagai 'sahabat' sedang meringkuk ketakutan di depan pintu gerbang sembari menutup matanya dan meracau kalut. Orang yang berteriak itu sempat melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang dengan kecepatan cahaya pergi meninggalkan sahabat yang di ketahui sebagai Sungmin itu, sebelum ia mendapati tubuh gemetar sahabatnya tersebut dalam keadaan memprihatinkan.

Namja berbaju rumah sakit itu lantas menghampiri sungmin dengan tergopoh – gopoh karena cemas jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan sahabat cantiknya.

"Sungmin-ah, ya.. Lee Sungmin, gwenchana?" namja itu mencoba menanyakan keadaan sungmin dengan menyentuh perlahan pundaknya yang gemetar.

"PERGI...! KU MOHON PERGI! PERGI KAU MAKHLUK TERKUTUK.. PERGII! Arrgg..Hiks.." Sungmin menggeleng kalut dan panik saat seseorang memegang pundaknya. Ia masih betah menutup matanya erat sembari mencoba melawan dengan menyentak tangan yang ada di bahunya membabi buta. Sungguh, ia benci di sentuh lagi oleh makhluk mengerikan di depannya.

Melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh sungmin, namja berbaju rumah sakit itu tersentak dan mengernyit. 'pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini' batinnya. Namja itu mencoba sekali lagi untuk memegang bahu sungmin. Kali ini sedikit lebih kuat sembari mengguncang bahu itu, supaya namja kelinci yang berada di depannya tersebut bisa membuka mata dan sadar siapa yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Hey ming,, lihat aku.. aku CHO KYUHYUN, Buka matamu sungmin-ah!" namja berbaju rumah sakit yang merupakan seorang cho kyuhyun itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Bukan maksud membentak, hanya saja dengan kondisi sungmin yang kalut dan menutup matanya rapat alhasil cara itulah yang ia gunakan agar bisa menarik perhatian sungmin.

Hening beberapa saat.

Sungmin masih dalam posisi meringkuk dengan nafas yang memburu. Namun, lambat laun ia menghentikan racauannya dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata secara perlahan, ketika ia mendengar seruan lantang seseorang yang tadi mengguncang pundaknya dan mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap sosok didepannya dengan mata yang dibasahi dengan air yang keluar dari dalamnya. Ia sangat mengenal orang itu. Benarkah orang itu kyuhyun?

"K-Kyu.. KYU!" Sungmin seketika menghambur kepelukan kyuhyun, saat menyadari sepenuhnya jika orang yang berada di hadapannya kini adalah sosok Cho Kyuhyun. Betapa leganya ia saat ini melihat sosok tersebut. Ia seperti terlepas dari jerat kematian pada saat itu juga.

"Nde,, ini aku ming-ah, aku Kyuhyun.." kyuhyun membalas pelukan sungmin, dan menepuk ringan punggungnya mencoba menenangkan.

"K-Kyu..hiks..kyu" panggil sungmin berulang kali dengan isakan yang menjadi seraya mempererat pelukannya pada kyuhyun. Ia mencengkeram baju atasan rumah sakit kyuhyun seolah sedang menyalurkan ketakutan yang begitu mendalam disana.

Kyuhyun dapat merasan itu. Ketakutan. Ya, jelas sekali jika saat ini sungmin dalam keadaan takut akan sesuatu. Jadi, bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya macam – macam kepada namja cantik yang berada di pelukannya kini.

"Ssstt... gwenchana.. ada aku disini bersamamu ming, tenanglah.. semua akan baik – baik saja, hmm. percayalah" Khyuhyun berujar lembut sembari mengusap punggung sungmin beraturan dan mendekap tubuh menggigil itu dengan penuh perlindungan. Entah apa yang di pikirkan kyuhyun sehingga kata-kata itu yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir indahnya. Mungkin sebagai ucapan penenang?.

Bagaikan sebuah mantra penyejuk jiwa, sungmin mulai merasa tenang setelah mendengar ucapan itu. Sungmin perlahan menghentikan isakannya dan melepaskan cengkraman pada baju atasan kyuhyun. Ia melepas pelukannya pada kyuhyun secara perlahan dan mata sayunya menatap intens kedua manik mata dark brown milik kyuhyun. Ia mencoba mencari keyakinan disana.

Kyuhyun membalas mata itu dengan penuh keyakinan jika semua akan baik – baik saja seperti yang ia katakan. Perlahan tangan dingin nan pucat itu terangkat menuju pipi kiri sungmin, mengusap jejak air mata yang ditinggalkan disana dan membelai pipi chubbi itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Seolah pipi itu akan berdarah ketika ia mengusapnya terlalu kasar.

"Tenanglah, aku bersamamu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum menawan terlukis di wajahnya. Sungmin seakan mendapat kekuatan lebih untuk terlepas dari belenggu ketakutan yang ia rasakan saat ini, sehingga dengan cepat ia mengangguk untuk merespon ucapan Kyuhyun.

'Ya, aku tidak sendiri.. ada kyuhyun bersamaku' batinnya

.

.

.

Degub jantung namja mungil itu entah mengapa berdetak tidak normal. hal ini bukan karena ia sedang dalam kondisi takut, namun—

'Aish,, ada apa denganku?! Kenapa malam ini aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain dari Kyuhyun? Dia—begitu menawan dan tampan ketika di lihat sedekat ini' monolog sungmin dalam hati, saat ia mengamati secara detail wajah terlelap di depannya mulai dari rambut berwarna brown agak ikal itu, turun menuju kedua mata yang tertutup dengan alis yang tampak tebal, jangan lupakan hidung mancungnya dan bibir tebal menggoda sehingga begitu mempesona dan di tambah kulit pucat dengan garis wajah yang tegas. Sungguh, pahatan yang sempurna untuk sebuah wajah. Sungmin tidak bermaksud berlebihan, namun ia mengakui bahwa ia begitu iri sekaligus takjub melihat sosok sempurna yang kini berada di hadapannya tersebut.

Hey, kenapa tiba – tiba pipi itu merona. Aigoo, seperti gadis – gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta saja kau Lee Sungmin?

'What?! Andwe! Apa yang aku pikirkan tuhan?! Tidak mungkin jika aku— aish, Pabbo-ya kau Sungmin. Seharuskan kau tidak menahan Tn Cho ini untuk—'

_Flashback _

_Setelah berhasil menenangkan sungmin dan mengajaknya untuk masuk kedalam mansion, kyuhyun mengantar sungmin ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Sungmin memang terlihat syok dan butuh istirahat saat ini untuk menjernihkan fikirannya._

_._

_._

_Terlihat di dalam kamar benuansa serba pink itu seorang namja sedang merapikan selimut yang kini menutupi namja lain yang berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang king size di ruangan itu._

"_Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah" ucap namja yang masih mengenakan setelan pasien rumah sakit kepada namja cantik yang masih menatap sayu namja bermarga cho tersebut._

"_Kyu—mianhae"ujar lirih namja bernama Sungmin itu yang sukses menghentikan aktivitas kyuhyun merapikan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuh sungmin._

"_Maaf? Untuk apa?" kyuhyun hanya menautkan alis, bingung._

"_Karena aku tidak menceritakan hal ini kepadamu lebih awal" ujar sungmin merasa besalah._

"_Hmm, Kau pasti punya alasan untuk tidak menceritakan hal apapun itu yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku, bukan?"_

"_Nde, kau benar. aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat dan— dan kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali. sungguh aku tidak sanggup melihatmu meregang nyawa seperti itu kyu. Aku takut kau—" sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat yan ia ucapkan. Sungmin hanya dapat menutup mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya._

" _Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya—" kyuhyun tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat sungmin menyela._

"_Tidak. Ku rasa kau juga harus tahu akan hal ini kyu" ujar sungmin sedikit tersirat nada keraguan disana._

"_Oke,, jadi kau ingin bercerita?" selidik kyuhyun yang kini mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang sungmin. Sungmin meranjak duduk dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan kyuhyun._

_Sungmin menceritakan semua kejadian mengerikan dan ganjil yang ia alami selama ini setelah kyuhyun membacakan isi dari perkamen tersebut. kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama, sesekali dahinya berkerut dan raut wajahnya sulit untuk di tebak. Datar. Begitulah, kira – kira respon yang ia tunjukkan._

_._

_._

_Sungmin mencoba mengatur emosinya kembali setelah menceritakan semuanya tanpa terkecuali, sampai bagian terakhir dimana ia bertemu dengan sosok asing tak di kenal beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum kyuhyun menemukannya di depan gebang mansion. Ya, sulit memang jika harus menceritakan hal yang tidak ingin kau ungkit, seperti halnya kau menggali lubang yang sudah mati – matian kau tutup. Begitu menyisakan trauma, itulah yang dirasakan oleh sungmin saat ini._

_Kadang sungmin berfikir apa mungkin ini bagian dari karma karena ia menyepelekan hal-hal yang berbau mistis? Ah,, entahlah—_

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun tidak merespon secara berlebihan seperti yang di tunjukkan oleh Donghae ketika Sungmin menceritakan hal yang sama. Kyuhyun hanya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dan mengangguk dengan memasang muka stoic._

_Kyuhyun menghela nafas._

"_Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat ming" kyuhyun beranjak setelah mengatakan itu, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat tangan sungmin reflek menggenggam pergelangan tangannya._

"_Kau mau kemana kyu?"_

"_Aku juga akan istirahat, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu. Kau tidurlah" jawab kyuhyun_

"_KKajima—" cicit sungmin yang membuat kyuhyun menatap bingung._

"_Emm—i-itu..Bisakah,, bisakah kau malam ini menemaniku? Tidurlah disini bersamaku kyu, aku—" sungmin tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

"_Arrasso, aku akan menemanimu disini" sela kyuhyun sembari beranjak menaiki ranjang sisi sebelah sungmin duduk menunduk malu sekarang. _

_Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu dengan posisi menyamping menghadap sungmin._

"_Jja.. tidurlah ming" perintah kyuhyun yang di angguki oleh sungmin. Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya terlentang disisi sebelah kyuhyun._

_Sungmin masih terjaga, ia kemudian melirik kearah kyuhyun yang sudah menutup mata dengan tidur menyamping menghadapnya. Kemudian, sungmin merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping sehingga kini ia menghadap kyuhyun. Saat ia melihat wajah rupawan nan damai itulah jantungnya bermarathon ria._

_Flashback end_

"Mengagumi wajahku Ming?" tiba – tiba suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan dan mengejutkan Sungmin yang memang sedang memandang kagum wajahnya. Ingatkan aku jika sungmin tadi sempat memuji ketampanan ..

Sungmin membelalakkan mata, ia menjadi salah tingkah dan pipinya mendadak sepeti tomat ranum, ketika pertanyaan kyuhyun begitu tepat sasaran. 'Aish, sial ternyata Cho pabbo ini belum tidur oeh? Atau pura – pura tidur?'

"K-KAU— Yak, A-Ani... Tingkat percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi tuan Cho!" sungmin mencoba mengelak yang membuat kyuhyun semakin gemas menggodanya.

"Benarkah? Lalu, kenapa dari tadi kau memandangi wajahku tuan Lee? Terpesona, hmm?" goda kyuhyun yang kini membuka matanya dan menumpukan tangan kanannya sebagai bantal. Menampakkan seriangai yang bagi Sungmin sangat memuakkan.

"MWO! Terpesona? Aku? Ck.. itu tidak mungkin. Aku lebih tampan darimu kyuhyun-ah" sanggah sungmin asal.

"Pttffhahahaha, Kau? Tampan? Aigoo..Kau ini manis ming dan—"

"Yak! Berhenti bicara omong kosong kyu! Aku namja dan aku tidak manis... Aish aku ingin tidur" sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya tidur membelakangi kyuhyun dan beringsut menjaga space dari kyuhyun setelah mengeluarkan kedongkolannya. Sebenarya ia juga sedang menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah parah karena malu.

'Cantik' sambung kyuhyun dalam hati untuk kata – kata yang sempat terpotong oleh sungmin tadi.

"Kenapa kau berbalik ming?" Kyuhyun tahu sungmin sedang kesal sekarang, namun justru itu yang membuatnya gencar menggoda si bunny itu.

"..."

"Ya,, ya,, kau tidak ingin tidur menghadapku? Bagaimana jika ketika kau berbalik kau malah menemukan iblis itu dari pada aku dan—"

"ANDWE!" Seketika sungmin berbalik dan menghadap kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

"Kemarilah" kyuhyun menepuk tempat kosong terdekat dari tempatnya berbaring.

Sungmin hanya merespon dengan menautkan alis. Bingung, namun dia beringsut mendekati kyuhyun.

"Ya, kenapa kau lamban sekali?"

Grep—

Kyuhyun mendekap erat sungmin setelah ia menarik pinggang sungmin untuk merapat kearah tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan kepala sungmin pada dada bidangnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya diujung kepala sungmin. Ia menyesap wangi vanila yang menguar dari rambut hitam bunny ming itu. Demi dewa – dewi yunani, sekarang jantung sungmin semakin tidak bisa terkontrol. Bagaimana tidak jika posisi ini begitu err— romantis? Dengan sebelah tangan kyuhyun merangkul posesif pinggul sungmin, sedangkan kedua tangan sungmin menempel di dada bidang sang namja cho, dengan wajahnya yang menghadap dada itu pula.

"Kyu, apa yang kau—" sungmin mencoba melepas dekapan kyuhyun, ia sedikit mendorong dada kyuhyun. Namun kyuhyun justru mempererat dekapannya. Seakan tidak ingin kehilangan 'sahabat'nya itu.

"Ssstt.. Diamlah. Tidur!"perintah kyuhyun.

"T-tapi kyu—"

"Biarkan seperti ini. tidurlah" suara kyuhyun melembut, sehingga sungmin hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dan menikmati perlakuan tiba – tiba dari kyuhyun yang jujur sangat membuat jangtungnya tidak sehat dan ia akui ia merasa nyaman serta aman berada di dekapan kyuhyun.

'Oh gost, apa – apaan ini? cho brengsek, kenapa kau membuat ku merona sepeti ini oeh? Apa aku sudah tidak waras? Shit, kenapa ini begitu nyaman?' umpat sungmin dalam batin.

Namun, Tanpa sadar sungmin menikmatinya dan melengkungkan senyum. Ia akhirnya menyerukkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kyuhyun mencari posisi nyaman, kemudian ia menutup mata untuk mengarungi alam mimpi.

Sedangkan namja yang mendekap erat tubuhnya juga mengukir senyum tipis, sebelum perlahan memberikan kecupan pada masing – masing kelopak mata yang mengatup milik namja manis di dipelukannya itu, dan terakhir memberi kecupan pada dahi sungmin.

"Jaljayo" ucap namja itu sebelum menutup mata dan menyusul untuk mengarungi mimpi.

'Aku merindukanmu, Aku mencintaimu' batin salah satu diantara kedua namja yang kini sedang mengarungi mimpi masing – masing sembari mendekap satu sama lain di bawah selimut yang sama dengan jalinan tangan yang jari – jarinya saling mengisi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 08.12, namun Donghae sudah berada di mansion sungmin. Namja pecinta ikan itu sekarang sedang duduk di ruang tengah menikmati secangkir green tea hangat sembari menunggu sungmin bersiap. Ia sudah berjanji kepada sungmin untuk mengantarkannya menemui 'teman' yang bekeja di perpustakaan tempat buku – buku dan perkamen kuno tersimpan.

"Kajja Donhae-ah, kita berangkat sekarang?" Sungmin muncul dari balik tangga dengan setelah kemeja biru laut di padukan dengan jeans hitam serta sepatu cat putih bergaris biru, terkesan simple namun menawan. Tidak lupa tas ransel ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya.

Donghae tersenyum menyambut sungmin dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau sudah siap? Baiklah, kita berang—" kalimat donghae terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang dari ujung tangga.

" Ming! Pinjami aku bajumu!"

Donghae terbelalak lebar sedangkan orang yang berteriak dan kini menuruni tangga hanya memasang raut datar.

"YAK! Kenapa kau ada di sini bocah?!" sentak donghae, sambil menunjuk orang yang dipanggilnya bocah, siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang berada di samping donghae sempat berjengit kaget akan teriakan nyaring donghae.

"Aigo, bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik ikan. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa pagi – pagi begini kau sudah kemari?" kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

"AISH.. Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya oeh?!" seru donghae.

"Hah.. bisakah kalian rukun satu hari saja?" gumam sungmin yang melihat tingkah kekanakan dari keduanya.

"Tidak akan/Mustahil" jawab kyuhyun dan donghae bersamaan dengan masing – masing memberikan tatapan tidak suka. 'kekanakan' sungmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oke baiklah, terserah. Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang donghae-ah?" sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun, justru membuat kerutan di dahi kyuhyun.

"Ah, baiklah kajja kita pergi sekarang" jawab donghae sembari merangkul bahu sungmin.

"Yakk, kau akan pergi? kemana? Lalu kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian disini begitu?" berondong kyuhyun memicingkan mata.

"Ah ya benar. aku dan donghae akan menemui teman donghae yang bekerja diperpustakaan buku – buku kuno kyunnie.. jadi bagaimana jika aku dan donghae mengantarkanmu dahulu kembali ke rumah sakit?" usul sungmin.

"Wow, kau kabur dari rumah sakit?! Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau tidak mampu untuk membayar? hahaha" olok donghae.

"Diam kau ikan, bukan urusanmu". Sentak kyuhyun yang membuat donghae mengkeret seketika.

"Aku ikut ming." Putus kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kau—"

"Aku sudah sembuh. Lagipula aku diperbolehkan pulang hari ini ming, jadi Kita bisa ke rumah sakit dahulu untuk menyelesaikan administrasi, kemudian aku akan ikut pergi dengan kalian". Jelas kyuhyun

"Hah baiklah" akhirnya sungmin menyetujui usul kyuhyun untuk ikut bersama mereka dengan helaan nafas panjang. Ia malas untuk berdebat dengan namja keras kepala seperti kyuhyun. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya jika kyuhyun ikut.

.

.

.

Kini ketiga namja yang masing – masing adalah Donghae, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun itu memasuki perpustakan yang cukup besar di daerah Westmoon. Namja yang di ketahui sebagai donghae, mengedarkan pandangannya kesana – kemari untuk mencari sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang.

"Donghae-ah!" seru seseorang dari arah barisan rak buku ketiga dari tempat Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Donghae berdiri.

Donghae melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ketika ia menemukan orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Sepertinya namja bergummy smile itulah yang donghae cari.

Namja itu berlari kecil menghampiri Donghae yang disampingnya berdiri sungmin diikuti Kyuhyun yang berada di samping sungmin.

"Kau datang?" tanya namja tersebut setelah tiba di depan donghae.

"Nde. Ah Eunyuk-ah, perkenalkan, dia adalah Lee Sungmin yang aku ceritakan padamu" ujar donghae menunjuk sungmin ketika namja yang dipanggil donghae sebagai Eunyuk itu tepat berada di depannya.

"Anyeong, Aku Lee Hyukjae. Kau bisa memanggilku eunyuk, sungmin ssi" sapa Eunyuk dengan sopan memperkenalkan diri. Terlihat sejak tadi senyum itu tidak luntur dari bibir manisnya.

"Ah ne, Aku Lee sungmin. Salam kenal Lee Hyukjae sii" sungmin membungkukkan sedikit badannya walau tidak sampai 90 derajat. Hey, dia masih mengerti tatakrama.

"Hahaha,, aigoo, tidak perlu seformal itu. panggil saja aku Eunyuk dan aku akan memanggilmu minnie, otte?" usul Eunyuk sumpringah.

"Ah nde, kuasa itu lebih baik" jawab sungmin sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Kemudian mata Eunyuk beralih kepada namja yang berdiri di samping sungmin. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Nugu?" tanya Eunyuk entah kepada siapa.

"Ah, Dia—"

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, salam kenal Eunyuk ssi. Aku sahabat Sungmin" kyuhyun memotong ucapan donghae yang akan mengenalkan dirinya. Donghae hanya bisa mendengus 'Dasar tidak sopan'

Eunyuk kemudian tersenyum dan manggut – manggut mengerti.

.

.

Keempat namja tersebut saat ini duduk melingkari meja yang disiapkan bagi setiap pengunjung yang membaca buku di perpustakaan ini. Eunyuk mengambil tempat duduk untuk mereka, ditempat yang cukup tersembunyi dan beruntungnya perpustakaan tersebut kini masih terhitung sepi.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semua ceritanya dari donghae, dan aku juga sudah melihat foto perkmen yang diambil oleh donghae" ujar Eunyuk memulai pembicaraan. Benar, donghae sempat mengambil foto berkamen itu saat sungmin menunjukkannya kemarin malam untuk di tunjukkan kepada Eunyuk.

"Lalu, apa yang kau temukan eunyuk-ah?" tanya donghae yang terlihat lebih penasaran dari ketiganya.

"Emm—aku tidak yakin, tapi— bolehkah aku melihat secara langsung perkamen itu Minnie-ah?" pinta Eunyuk yang kini menatap lekat sungmin.

"Ah nde" sungmin membuka tas ransel yang tadi ia bawa dan mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen tua dari dalamnya, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Eunyuk.

Eunyuk membuka perkamen itu. Seketika dahinya berkerut, ia tampak serius mempehatikan isi pekamen itu.

"Dari cerita donghae, bukankah saat itu kau yang membaca perkamen ini Kyuhyun ssi?" tanya Eunyuk, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari perkamen.

"ya, benar. Wae?" tanya kyuhyun sedikit aneh. Eunyuk beralih menatap kyuhyun dengan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membacanya? Setahuku, simbol dan sandi – sandi ini sulit di pahami dan di pelajari bahkan seorang profesor arkeolog sekalipun, kecuali jika kau adalah keturunan jerman selatan itu sendiri"

Sungmin dan donghae segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kyuhyun. Tatapan mereka seolah meminta penjelasan dari namja yang masih duduk tenang itu.

"Molla. Yang aku tahu, aku pernah melihat perkamen serupa di tempat kerja ayahku. Aku hanya mengikuti metode ayahku menerjemahkan perkamen itu" Jawab kyuhyun enteng.

"Oeh, benarkah? Woah.. Daebak!"pekik Eunyuk kagum sekaligus tak percaya, ternyata ada metode yang seperti itu. Sepertinya ia harus belajar kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-ah, apa kau bisa mengajarkan metode itu padaku? Jebal?!" Pinta Eunyuk dengan puppy eyesnya yang di tanggapi rollingan mata dari kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Donghae yang sempat di buat tegang oleh pernyataan Eunyuk sweetdrop dengan kelakuan namja bergummy smile satu itu. 'Anak ini benar – benar, Aish!' rutuk keduanya dalam hati.

"Ya, Lupakan tentang metode apapun itu! Haish, Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu Eunyukie! Jadi lebih baik kau jelaskan saja sebenarnya apa yang menimpa sungmin saat ini" Donghae yang jengah melihat Eunyuk yang merayu Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyesnya membuka suara. Cemburu oeh?

"Ck, Ne,,ne cerewet sekali. Baiklah Akan aku jelaskan, tapi aku masih belum yakin.. kemampuanku masih terbatas." Dengus Eunyuk yang ditujukan kepada donghae.

Eunyuk mengambil salah satu dari 3 buku yang tadi sempat Ia bawa sebelum duduk bersama sungmin, donghae dan kyuhyun.

Buku itu tampak kuno, terlihat seperti kitab dengan sampul yang sudah berwarna coklat usang, namun begitu klasik dengan ukiran yang menyembul dari sampul buku tersebut. sungmin sekilas sempat membaca sampul buku itu yang bertuliskan '_**Teufelsbrut**__**', **_dan dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menerjemahkan tulisan jerman tersebut.

"Ya, tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu minie-ah. Ini memang buku tentang kebangkitan keturunan iblis" ucap ringan Eunyuk ketika mendapati sungmin membelalakkan mata ketika melihat judul buku yang dibuka oleh eunyuk. Sungmin segera mengendalikan raut kagetnya. Ia tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah, lihat ini! dari yang sempat aku baca disini ada tiga cara dalam upacara pembangkitan iblis yaitu Penyatuan, Penanaman, dan Peleburan. Penyatuan, berarti menyatukan aura jiwa murni dengan jiwa iblis. Penanaman berarti, seperti menanamkan bibit iblis pada jiwa murni yang akan dipersembahkan dan peleburan adalah meleburkan jiwa – jiwa yang menjadi dendam dari seorang iblis." Jelas Eunyuk yang masih mendapat respon kebingungan dari ketiga namja yang menatapnya.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"lihatlah!"

Sungmin, donghae dan kyuhyun melihat gambar yang di tunjukkan oleh eunyuk. Lembar pertama berisi gambar seoang iblis yang sedang menggauli seorang wanita yang menampakkan raut kesakitan. Gambar kekedua terlihat wanita yang terpasung di tengah pentagram kemudian sesuatu di tanamkan oleh iblis kedalam dirinya dan gambar yang terakhir adalah gambar 7 manusia berserakan mati dengan masing – masing dari mereka terkalungkan rantai yang terhubung satu sama lain dan di tengah mereka ada wanita tadi yang berubah menjadi iblis menakutkan mengendong sesuatu berlumuran darah dikedua tangannya.

Ketiganya tercekat. Mengerikan. Itulah yang berada di benak mereka, terutama sungmin.

"I-ini, tidak— mungkinkah aku?" sungmin menggeleng kalut tidak percaya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin percaya.

"Mungkin saja. tapi aku masih ragu, karena kau adalah seorang namja minni-ah, sedangkan setiap pengorbanan akan jatuh pada seorang yeoja." Jelas Eunyuk bertopang dagu.

"Aku masih belum mengerti apa hubungan yang kau jelaskan dengan perkamen itu hyukie, apakah perkamen itu tempat untuk mengurung sosok iblis?" tanya donghae dengan muka polosnya.

"Hmm, kemungkinan itu ada. Tapi aku akan menujukkan kalian ini" Eunyuk mengambil buku lainnya yang bertuliskan sejarah masyarakat Jerman selatan dan buku satunya lagi yang berisikan misteri pada daerah Westseven bab hutan Bloody wood.

"Kau lihat ini, bukankah gambar ini sejenis dengan perkamen yang kau temukan minnie?" tunjuk Eunyuk pada gambar perkamen di buku tersebut. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk, wajahnya tampak pucat pasi.

"Dalam buku ini di jelaskan bahwa sebuah perkamen dibuat oleh orang Jerman selatan jaman dahulu sebagai pesan kematian atau bagi mereka yang percaya dengan kekuatan sihir akan menganggap bahwa perkamen adalah tempat jiwa – jiwa tersesat berada, karena membawa sebuah dendam. Dengan kata lain sebuah perkamen akan dipercaya membawa suatu kutukan. Yang menarik disini kutukan tesebut akan berimbas kepada siapapun yang membacanya, bisa jadi orang itu akan mati saat itu juga" papar Eunyuk.

Sungmin dan donghae yang mendengarkan penjelaskan eunyuk melebarkan mata, namun berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang malah mengernyit heran.

"Siapapun yang membacanya? Berarti bukankah itu aku? Tapi, aneh.. aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dalam diriku. Semuanya baik – baik saja. bahkan aku masih hidup" kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Ne, itulah yang aku herankan. Kenapa hal ganjil itu malah menimpa sungmin?" eunyuk meletakkan tangannya di pelipis.

"A-apa mungkin karena aku yang meminta kyuhyun yang membacanya?" cicit sungmin ragu.

"Ck.. itu tidak masuk akal minnie-ah. Ku rasa alasannya bukan karena itu" eunyuk menepis komentar sungmin.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi denganku selanjutnya?" lirih sungmin menundukkan kepala, merasa sedih dengan nasibnya sendiri.

Eunyuk menghela nafas. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Hey, dia bukan peramal.

"Akupun tidak tahu sungmin-ah. Jika benar kau adalah jiwa murni yang dikorbankan itu, maka— selanjutnya iblis itu akan menanamkan sesuatu pada dirimu mengingat jika kau telah emm— di gauli olehnya seperti yang di jelaskan melalui gambar dalam buku ini" ujar eunyuk secara hati –hati

"Andwe! Aku tidak mau! Jebal tolong aku eunyuk-ah! Jebal.." sungmin menggenggam tangan eunyuk dengan kedua tangannya. Mata sungmin berembun, siap menumpahkan air mata yang sudah menumpuk. Perasaannya kalut. Ia sangat takut.

"Mianhae minnie-ah, aku belum menemukan buku yang membahas tentang cara menghentikan upacara pembangkitan iblis itu. tentu saja aku juga sangat ingin menolongmu. Tapi maaf aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan" Eunyuk berujar sendu, merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

"Tidak..hiks, bagaimana ini? A-aku... hiks" akhirnya petahanan sungmin runtuh. Ia tidak peduli jika ia dianggap namja cengeng. Ia bingung, bagaimana dengan nasibnya? Apakah akan sama dengan isi dari buku menjengkelkan itu?

Kyuhyun reflek memeluk tubuh gemetar sungmin yang berada di sampingnya. Membisikkan kalimat penenang untuk namja mungil itu.

"Ssstt.. tidak apa – apa ming, ada aku disini. Aku berjanji akan berusaha mencari jalan keluar untukmu. Kau tidak akan apa – apa, hanya cukup percaya padaku, arra?" kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi sungmin dengan tangannya, menyampaikan dari matanya yang memandang lembut wajah sungmin, jika namja berparas stoic tersebut akan melindungi namja berwajah manis dihadapannya.

Sungmin mulai luluh dan mengangguk. Bertumpu kepada kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

"aku akan menagih ganjimu Cho bodoh" sungmin berujar lirih sembari menghapus kasar air matanya.

Donghae dan Eunyuk yang menyaksikan kedua namja itu saling bertukar pandang seolah masing – masing dari mereka bertukar dialog dari tatapan itu.

'benar kataku kan chagi? Kyuhyun memang begitu proktektif' batin donghae menyeringai.

'Hah, kau benar hae-ah, dia begitu romantis. Tidak seperti kau!' eunyuk merubah tatapannya dengan deathglare mematikan. Donghae hanya menanggapi deathglare dari kekasihnya dengan cengiran bodoh. Oow, aku belum memberi tahukan kepada kalian jika meraka adalah sepasang kekasih?

.

.

Setelah sungmin berhasil tenang, sungmin dan kyuhyun pamit untuk pulang kepada Eunyuk dan donghae. Oeh, kalian tanya mengapa donghae tidak pulang bersama mereka? Donghae memberi alasan jika ada urusan lain dengan Eunyuk. Hahaha.. alasan klise, bilang saja ingin menghabskan waktu dengan kekasihmu Lee Donghae.

"Mianhae minnie-ah, aku tidak bisa membantu banyak" ucap eunyuk setelah memeluk sungmin sebagai ucapan perpisahan.

"Aniya- gwenchana, eunyuk-ah. Aku justru berterima kasih kau mau membantu" ucap sungmin menenangkan eunyuk agar tidak merasa tidak enak dengan dirinya.

"AH Iya.. kenapa aku hampi lupa" Eunyuk memekik kecil dan merogoh saku celana jins birunya.

Sungmin, donghae dan kyuhyun menatap penasaran kearah Eunyuk.

"Ini minnie-ah, itu adalah kartu nama dari kakak sepupuku. Namanya Kim Heechul, dia—mungkin bisa dianggap sebagai seorang shaman. Lebih banyak tahu tentang hal magis dari pada aku, Ku rasa kau bisa kesana untuk meminta bantuannya" eunyuk memberikan kartu nama bertuliskan KIM HEECHUL kepada sungmin.

Sungmin menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia tidak perduli jika kini ia mulai percaya akan hal mistis. Persetan dengan logika, entahlah sungmin kini tidak berfikir kanya mengandalkan logikanya saja. apapun akan ia lakukan demi lepas dari belenggu menakutkan yang sedang ia alami.

"Gomawo, Eunyuk-ah" sungmin kembali memeluk eunyuk.

"Cheonmaneyo minni-ah, jika kau membutuhkan bantuan jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku, arra?!" ujar eunyuk sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan menggengam tangan sungmin.

"Baiklah Eunyuh ssi, sepertinya aku dan sungmin harus pamit. Terimakasih karena sudah membantu" ucap kyuhyun menginterupsi.

" Baiklah.. baiklah, aku tahu Tuan posesif. Ck.. kenapa kalian tidak jadi sepasang kekasih saja!" celetuk eunyuk yang sukses membuat sungmin dan kyuhyun merah padam dari pipi sampai telinga karena malu. Sedangkan donghae mencoba menahan tawa dengan omongan to the point kekasihnya.

"Oeh.. Begitukah?! Apa kita terlihat seperti sepasang keka—"

"AH Baiklah, sepertinya kita memang harus pulang kyu. Eunyuk- ah, donghae-ah kami permisi pulang. Anyeong!" Sungmin memotong kata-kata kyuhyun yang akan membuatnya malu di hadapan eunyuk sembari menyeretnya untuk keluar dari pepustakaan itu. aigoo..

.

.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin berjalan menysuri trotoar untuk mencari taxi. Sial sekali, karena mereka datang ke pepustakaan tempat eunyuk bekerja dengan mobil donghae, dan manusia ikan itu katanya ada urusan dengan eunyuk sehingga alhasil mereka harus bejalan menuju jalan besar untuk mencari taxi. Sepanjang perjalanan sungmin hanya diam, kyuhyun tahu sungmin sedang kalut saat ini sehingga ia memberi kesempatan kepada sungmin untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Namun, tiba-tiba sungmin berhenti di depan sebuah etalase toko elektronik. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama tayangan berita yang disiarkan oleh tv plasma besar yang dipajang di etalase toko tersebut, dan kyuhyun berani bertaruh jika sungmin sempat mengerutkan dahi seperti mengingat sesuatu dan tidak lama ia membelalakkan mata, kemudian reflek mundur satu langkah.

Kyuhyun mengenyit bingung, ia menoleh untuk menyaksikan berita itu. 'tidak ada yang aneh? Hanya berita mengenai seorang pengusaha yang hilang. Ada apa?' batinnya.

"Aku harus cepat pulang kyu, kajja!" sungmin tiba – tiba menarik tangan kyukyun yang sedang dalam keadaan bingung, dan membawanya berlari.

"YAK, Ming-ah ada apa denganmu! Kenapa harus berlari? Aish.."teriak kyuhyun yang dipaksa berlari oleh tarikan sungmin. Ia bukan pelari yang baik.

"Aku harus memastikan sesuatu. Akan aku ceritakan nanti." Balas sungmin yang masih berlari sembari menarik kyuhyuh agar mereka cepat sampai di jalan besar untuk menemukan taksi. Maklum saja perpustakan kuno itu terletak di tempat terpencil dan jauh dari jalan raya.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang berada di depan laptopnya sekarang. Ia sempat berdebat dengan kyuhyun tadi saat namja manis ini menyuruh kyuhyun untuk pulang. Kyuhyun bersikeras ingin menemani sungmin Namun, ia bisa meyakinkan kyuhyun jika ia baik-baik saja sekarang dan butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan dirinya. Akhirnya kyuhyun mengalah dengan syarat, sungmin harus langsung menghubunginya jika terjadi sesuatu. Sungmin hanya mendecak sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk malas.

Dan kini sungmin berada di ranjangnya sendirian dengan laptop yang menyala menampilkan sebuah artikel.

_Choi Siwon, pengusaha berusia 28 tahun menghilang secara misterius sejak 2 hari yang lalu dari mansionnya yang berada di pulau Westseven saat ia dalam tugas untuk menghadiri acara kerjasama dengan perusaan terbesar milik keluarga Kim. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan batalnya kejasama antara Choi Coorporatin dengan Kim Coorporation 2 hari yang lalu. Tidak di ketahui motif menghilangnya pengusaha muda terkaya dalam ndunia bisnis tersebut. tidak ada tanda – tanda tindak penculikan maupun kekerasan di dalam mansion tempat namja itu terakhir berada. orang – orang terdekat pemuda tersebut tidak tahu dimana keberadaan pemuda berlesung pipi itu saat ini, sehingga saat ini perusahaan yang ia pimpin di pegang sementara oleh tangan kanan keluarga konklomerat Choi._

Sungmin membaca dengan seksama dan sedetail – detailnya.

'Choi siwon? Menghilang? 2 hari yang lalu? Apa mungkin—' monolog sungmin.

Sungmin segera mengscroll mousenya kebawah untuk melihat lebih jelas gambar namja bernama Choi siwon tersebut. siapa tahu dia salah bukan?

Namun, matanya membelalak. Ia meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah.

'Orang ini? Benar, dia orang itu. wajah mereka sama persis. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentangku? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentang perkamen itu?' batin sungmin.

Iya, yang di lihat sungmin saat ini sungguh mengejutkan. Orang misterius yang menemui sungmin saat itu di depan mansionnya memiliki rupa yang sama dengan namja bernama Choi Siwon, pengusaha yang menghilang secara misterius 2 hari yang lalu.

'Lalu, bagaimana ia memiliki mata yang dimiliki oleh makhluk itu. Bahkan saat ia menggeram suara itu sangat mirip dengan makhluk yang sudah—'

"AARGGG.. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya!" tiba-tiba sungmin berteriak dan mengacak surai hitamnya, seperti orang yang sedang frustasi. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Kepalanya menjadi pening. Apa lagi ini?

"Apa mungkin iblis dalam perkamen itu masuk kedalam tubuh orang ini? atau Diakah iblis itu?" gumam sungmin, sebelum menutup matanya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan pikiran dan jiwanya yang lelah.

Jika di fikir secara logika semua menjadi berhubungan...

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

HAH,, Chap.4 Selesai! Mian baru update sekarang.. Perasaan saya lagi Ah entahlah— tentu kalian tahu lah kemarin adalah hari sakral untuk 'MING'. Jujur saya menjadi JOYER bukan 1 tahun atau 2 tahun, tapi sejak mereka bikin Minidrama. Bagi kalian yang JOYER pasti tahu itu sudah berapa tahun. jadi yah.. cukup berefek sedih saat lihat Kyu. *efekdengerinminialbumnyakyuyangsedihmulu.

Eits, jangan salah.. bukan berarti saya menulis ini untuk berhenti melanjutkan FF ini. it's no..no. hal itu bukan jadiin alasan untuk berhenti menulis tentang KYUMIN bukan?. Hahaha*ketawaiblis.

Okey, Terimakasih banyak yang udah **Review ** di chap kemarin**:**

**Dirakyu, elfsissy, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, onaleeumin18, Jung Eunhee, Bunnyming1186, TiffytiffanyLee, minminkyu, , LiveLoveKyumin, KyuminDaughter137, fitriKyumin, olive1315, .5, yunjae q, cho rena joy, Tika137, baekhyunniwife, BabyBuby, abilhikmah, mynamedhiendha, gyumin4ever, , Pinky05KwmS, , quiny9135, Pak Henni, Yuliaksm, ShinJiwoo920202, Harusuki Ginichi-137411, BellaKyungSoo, Alfiani Vinc JOY, akira lia, Guest, Karen Kouuki, cholee kyumin, .7, , ChuteKyuMin, Fuji Ai Chan, alietha doll, jung hyun mi, errory, younghee, ChoLee, ShinYangChoi, efi flynn, anakyumin, kezy, juechan, ai siti fatimah, nanakim, RyanryanforeverYaoi, Echa Myeong. Dan semuanya udah review chap sebelum2nya yang gak bisa saya sebutin satu – satu #CapekNulisBroo...hehehe**

**Note:**

Yang masih menebak – nebak sebenarnya iblisnya siapa? Selamat menebak ya guys

Yang tanya orang misterius itu siapa dan orang yang terakhir manggil sungmin itu siapa? Sudah saya jawab di chap ini.

Yang tanya apa nanti donghae mati? Ikutin aja ceritanya, okey.

Yang minta chapnya dipanjangin? Sudah saya panjangin chap. 4 ini jadi 5.158 word, apa masih kurang panjang? Hoho..

Yang minta jangan ada death chara? Emmm.. Mian itu cukup susah untuk dikabulkan. Hehe.

Yang minta pertanggungjawaban author karena penasaran? Ini author tanggung jawab dengan update chap.4, apa masih penasaran? Atau malah tambah penasaran? Kekeke...

Yang minta moment kyumin? Sudah saya beri di chap ini, walau tidak terlalu sweet.

.

Okey yeorobuunnnn...

Gimana dengan chap.4?

Apa benar iblis itu adalah seorang Choi siwon? Dan benarkah jika Choi siwon yang sudah memperkosa sungmin? Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Ming dan kyu selanjutnya?

.

**REVIEW Jusaeyo **** *setidaknya REVIEW KALIAN Mengembalikan mood author jadi lebih baik.**

Selamat Menebak! Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter...

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast:**

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi siwon

Lee donghae

Lee hyukjae

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous chapter<strong>_

"_Apa mungkin iblis dalam perkamen itu masuk kedalam tubuh orang ini? atau Diakah iblis itu?" gumam sungmin, sebelum menutup matanya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan pikiran dan jiwanya yang lelah._

_Jika di fikir secara logika semua menjadi berhubungan..._

_._

_._

**Teufelsbrut**

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapther 5**

Kedua namja itu tenggelam dalam kesibukannya masing – masing di sebuah ruangan yang berisikan jejeran rak – rak kayu dengan berbagai macam buku tertata rapi. Ditengahnya terdapat sofa beludru coklat yang sekarang diduduki oleh kedua namja tersebut dan sebuah meja kayu yang berada di depannya.

Salah seorang namja yang membawa beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya terlihat serius meneliti setiap kata yang tercetak dalam kertas itu. sedangkan namja lainnya terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Namja mungil itu hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa sembari menerawang ke atas langit-langit, menunggu namja yang duduk tidak jauh darinya menyelesaikan bacaannya.

Beberapa menit ruangan hanya di dominasi oleh suara detik jam, sampai salah seorang namja yang tadi sibuk akan bacaaannya membuka suara.

"Jadi—kau berfikir bahwa namja bernama Choi siwon ini iblis dari perkamen itu?"

"Ne, lebih tepatnya kurasa iblis itu masuk ke dalam tubuh namja itu kyu" ujar lirih namja yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja yang dipanggil kyu dengan tidak mengubah posisi tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin, ming? Bisa kau jelaskan alasannya?" tanya kyuhyun yang masih belum mencerna dengan benar alasan sungmin menuduh namja konglomerat bernama Choi Siwon sebagai seorang iblis.

Hey, jelas saja kyuhyun masih bingung jika tiba-tiba dia di telfon oleh sungmin untuk datang ke mansionnya dengan alasan ingin membicarakan hal penting, namun saat dia baru tiba di mension klasik itu, dengan tidak elitnya ia diseret ke dalam ruang kerja bunny ming itu untuk mendengarkan pengumuman konyol jika konglomerat ternama bernama choi siwon adalah seorang iblis. Bahkan sungmin sudah mencari tahu seluk beluk tentang choi siwon yang tadi kyuhyun baca.

"Dia pernah menemuiku dan meminta perkamen itu kyu, kau ingat kejadian saat kau menemukanku ketakutan di depan gerbang malam kemarin?" kini sungmin duduk dengan benar tanpa bersender dan menghadapkan dirinya ke arah kyuhyun,

"ah... ya, aku masih ingat. lalu—" tanya kyuhyun dengan meletakkan kertas – kertas ditangannya keatas paha

"saat itu namja ini (tunjuk sungmin pada gambar namja berdimple itu) berubah menjadi mengerikan, wujudnya sama seperti makhluk yang sudah— mempekosaku" jawab sungmin dengan nada pelan di akhir, ia menutup matanya, mencoba membangun pertahanan sebagai namja untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Dia alihkan pandangannya kembali ke gambar diri namja choi yang ia letakkan diatas pahanya.

"Aneh, kenapa harus namja ini? apa hubungan perkamen itu dengan namja ini? lalu, apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya kyuhyun entah kepada dirinya atau sungmin. Namun, masih mendapat respon dari sungmin.

"entahlah, aku juga belum menemukan jawabannya." Gumam sungmin lesu.

Ruangan tersebut kembali hening. Baik kyuhyun maupun sungmin masih enggan untuk bersuara dan lebih memilih tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Namun, keheningan itu disambut oleh pekikan dari sungmin.

"Aah..benar!"

"yak, bisakah kau tidak tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu MING!" sungut kyuhyun yang sempat berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan sungmin.

"Tunggu, aku pernah membaca di sebuah buku jika sosok ruh, jiwa atau apapun itu bisa merasuk kedalam tubuh reinkarnasinya? Atau keturunan dari darahnya, bukan begitu kyu?"

"Oeh, itu—kurasa juga begitu, lalu apa menurutmu Choi siwon ini reinkarnasi dari iblis yang keluar dari perkamen itu?"tanya kyuhyun mencoba menebak isi pikiran sungmin.

"Nde, majja—jikapun bukan dia reinkarnasinya, pasti ada garis keturunan yang berkaitan dengan perkamen itu"jawab sungmin mantap dengan mata berbinar.

Ctak..

"Yak appo! kenapa kau menyentilku kyu?!" protes sungmin reflek mengusap dahinya setelah sebuah sentilan sukses membuat dahi tertutup poni itu memerah.

"Pabbo,,, jelas-jelas disini dia keturunan asli Grossenbrug bukan Westseven. Disini juga di tuliskan nenek moyangnya berasal dari Grossenburg. Bukankah kau sendiri tahu peradaban Grossenburg lebih sedikit modern dan maju dari pada Westseven? Mana mungkin mereka repot-repot membuat perkamen seperti itu" jelas kyuhyun enteng tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Haish—jika begitu saja tidak perlu menyentilku! Ini sakit bodoh! Jika bukan karena keturunan berarti dia adalah reinkarnasi dari iblis itu, aniya?" gerutu sungmin yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya 5 cm karena kesal.

Grep..

Tiba – tiba tangan kiri kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangan sungmin yang masih setia mengelus jidatnya, dan tangan kanannya bersiap untuk menyentil dahi itu lagi. Reflek mata sungmin terpejam, 'sepertinya aku salah lagi?' batinnya was-was.

Namun beberapa detik ia tidak merasakan apapun sampai—

Chu—

Sebuah benda kenyal menempel sempurna di dahinya, tepat dimana rasa sakit itu muncul. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, sungmin perlahan membuka mata. Ia melotot syok, pikirannya entah berlari kemana 'Moong'..

'apa ini? kyuhyun—'

"apa masih terasa sakit?"suara bariton kyuhyun belum menyadarkan sungmin spenuhnya dari keterkejutannya, sampai ia tidak sadar jika kyuhyun sudah melepaskan ciuman di dahinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sungmin masih bergeming, pandangan matanya beradu dengan mata kyuhyun yang jernih. Sungmin begitu terhanyut sampai—

Dug..

"Arrgg... Yak wae?!" kyuhyun berjengit memegangi tulang keringnya yang di sepak oleh sungmin.

"Kau tanya kenapa?! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya cho bodoh! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau dengan seenaknya menciumku!"protes sungmin dengan nafas yang memburu, antara kesal dan merona malu.

"Aish, hanya di dahi.. apa masalahnya?"kyuhyun tidak kalah kesal dengan perlakuan sungmin yang menendang tulang keringnya. Jangan salah, biarpun manis begitu, sungmin belajar martial art.

"Kau buta! Aku ini namja, dan kau juga namja! Jinjja, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, oeh?" pekik sungmin masih dengan nada tingginya.

"siapa yang bilang kau seorang yeoja ming?"tanggap kyuhyun enteng.

"Haish, aku punya harga diri sebagai namja NORMAL kyu, N-O-R-M-A-L! Apa kau tidak tahan merindukan yeoja-yeojamu diluar sana, sehingga kau sampai melampiaskannya kepadaku!"Sungut sungmin semakin menjadi dan entah kenapa hatinya mencelos mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Ne..ne arraso, arraso!"ujar kyuhyun sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

'aigoo—anak ini benar-benar..., apa dia tidak merasa bersalah sudah menciumku? Apa dia tidak ada niatan untuk minta maaf? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menciumku? Apa benar sebagai pelampiasan? Shit! Ada apa lagi dengan jantungku tuhan! Kenapa rasanya seperti tidak rela'

"Wae? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya kyuhyun yang heran dengan sungmin yang tiba-tiba menatapnya lama. Sungmin segera kembali dari lamunannya dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Mianhae.." ujar kyuhyun pelan

"Sudahlah, lupakan" entahlah, hanya kalimat itu saja yang dapat keluar dari bibir shape M milik sungmin.

"Baiklah, apa renacanamu selanjutnya ming?" tanya kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"oeh, itu aku juga belum tahu kyu.. rencananya hari ini aku ingin menemui Kim Heechul, sepupu eunyuk itu. Siapa tahu dia bisa membantu, bukankah eunyuk bilang dia seoarang shaman?" jelas sungmin dengan emosi yang sudah terkendali.

"hmm, baiklah aku ikut denganmu. Bagaimana jika kita cari alamatnya sekarang?" ujar kyuhyun memberi saran.

"oke, lebih cepat, lebih baik.. kajja!"

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya di ikuti dengan kyuhyun untuk kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan besiap mencari alamat yang tertera dalam kartu nama yang diberikan oleh eunyuk satu hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ini alamatnya ming?" tanya namja stoic yang berdiri di samping namja mungil di depan sebuah pintu sebuah rumah dengan aksen hitam bergaya jerman kuno tanpa adanya pagar pembatas. Kyuhyun sedikit tidak yakin karena tempat rumah itu berdiri di kawasan terpencil. Terlihat masih banyak pohon tinggi hampir menyerupai hutan.

Namja kecil yang merupakan sungmin itu meneliti kembali alamat yang tertera di kartu nama dengan tulisan disisi kiri pintu tersebut.

"Ne, sepertinya ini rumahnya kyu" ujar sungmin sembari mencari bel yang digunakan sebagai penanda adanya tamu.

"Oeh, tidak ada bel rumah. Apa diketuk saja?" gumam sungmin entah kepada siapa, karena kyuhyun masih memperhatikan sekitar.

Tok.. tok.. tokk

"Permisi!"

Tok.. tok..tok..

Berkali-kali sungmin mengetuk dan berteriak, namun tidak ada satu orangpun yang keluar.

Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat memperhatikan pemandangan sekitarpun saat ini ikut membantu sungmin untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Permisi! Apa ada orang! Kim Heechul-ssi!" teriak kyuhyun berulang namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"aish, apa mereka tidak mendengar jika ada tamu? Atau rumah ini kosong?" gerutu sungmin yang ditanggapi dengan kyuhyun yang mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia juga tidak tahu.

Namun, ketika kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar rumah tersebut ia menangkap benda serupa lonceng tergantung disisi kanan sebuah jendela disamping pintu tersebut.

"apa mungkin menggunakan ini?"tanya kyuhyun kepada sungmin sembari menunjukkan lonceng berbahan kuningan yang baru saja ia ambil dari tempatnya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kyuhyun, ia dengan seksama memperhatikan benda tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia berkata 'coba saja kyu'.

Kyuhyun mencoba membunyikan lonceng tersebut sebanyak 3 kali, tidak sampai satu menit lonceng itu berhenti berbunyi, seseorang dengan dandanan nyentrik, rambut sebahu dan paras yang cenderung cantik keluar dari rumah tersebut. Sekilas pandangan mata kyuhyun menatap wajah orang itu. Walaupun tidak begitu jelas pupil mata brown itu sempat melebar beberapa detik sebelum kembali ke bentuk semula. Kemudian kyuhyun menutup matanya sekilas dan membuka mata itu lagi.

"Ah,, anyeonghasseyo agashi, apa kami bisa bertemu dengan kim heechul ssi?" ujar sungmin yang terkejut akan kemunculan sosok yang membuka pintu di depannya sembari membukkukan badan 90 derajat untuk menjaga kesopanan. Kyuhyun hanya membungkukkan sedikit badannya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Nugusaeyo?"jawab orang tersebut dengan suara bukan khas yeoja, apa mungkin—

"apa anda namja?"tanya sungmin spontan. Orang tersebut hanya berrolling eyes sembari meneliti dua orang asing yang berdiri di depannya.

"ah,, maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu jika anda seorang namja"ujar sungmin merasa tidak enak.

"aigoo—aku bertanya siapa kalian dan apa mau kalian!"orang tersebut meninggikan suaranya, terkesan tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Emm,, perkenalkan saya Lee sungmin dan ini (menunjuk kyu) teman saya Cho Kyuhyun, kami ingin bertemu dengan Kim Heechul ssi, apakah ada?"tanya sungmin lebih berhati-hati dan sabar.

"Kalian sudah bertemu dengan orang yang kalian cari, lalu apa mau kalian?!"orang tersebut masih betah dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan ketus.

"Oeh, kau kim heechul ssi itu?"Sungmin meneliti dari ujung kaki sampai rambut. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan interaksi antara sungmin dan orang yang mengaku sebagai kim heechul tersebut.

"apa tujuan kalian kesini hanya untuk memandangiku?! Membuang-buang waktu saja" heechul yang merasa risih dipandangi oleh kedua orang asing didepannya mulai jengah.

"ah,, tidak, tidak... kami datang kesini untuk meminta bantuanmu Kim Heechul ssi, kemarin eunyuk—ah aniya, Lee hyukjae ssi telah—"kalimat sungmin terpotong dengan pekikan lantang dari heechul.

"Haish.. bocah itu! tunggu disini sebentar"

Heechul tiba-tiba masuk kembali kedalam rumah setelah memekik dan menghentakkan kakinya, meninggalkan sungmin dan kyuhyun yang melongo menatap kepergian namja cantik itu jauh kedalam rumah yang masih tebuka sebagian.

"Orang yang aneh sekaligus unik"gumam sungmin tanpa sadar.

"begitu pula rumahnya" tambah kyuhyun.

.

.

Orang bernama heechul itu kembali ketempat dimana sungmin dan kyuhyun menunggu diluar pintu. Sungmin dan kyuhyun sempat mendengar nada tinggi khas orang sedang murka kepada seseorang, dan sungmin sempat menangkap kalimat _'monyet bodoh, jika kau kembali mengirim orang-orang asing kemari untuk mengganggu waktuku, Kau akan ku cincang! Ini yang terakhir kalinya! Kau mengerti, Lee hyukjae?!'_ dari arah dalam rumah heechul. Sepertinya ia sedang berbicara melalui telfon dengan eunyuk. Tetapi kenapa marah-marah seperti itu? entahlah..

"Masuklah" ujar heechul kepada sungmin dan kyuhyun sembari membuka lebar akses masuk rumah tersebut.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun bergantian masuk diikuti heechul di belakangnya. Heechul sempat melirik kearah pohon maple yang berada sekitar 3 m dari rumahnya. Ia memicingkan penglihatannya, sebelum akhirnya ia masuk dan menutup pintu. Ternyata dibalik pohon maple tersebut sesosok makhluk sedang berdiri dengan tatapannya yang tidak lepas dari pintu dimana ketiga namja yang masing – masing adalah sungmin, kyuhyun dan heechul masuk.

.

.

Ketiga namja itu kini duduk dengan posisi heechul duduk menghadap kyuhyun dan sungmin yang duduk bersebelahan. Sofa dengan ukiran dari kayu mahoni itu terkesan klasik dan unik, semua barang yang terlihat diruangan tersebut bernuansa hitam, perak dan gold, dengan desain interior menganut gaya jerman selatan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau berurusan dan ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain, tapi karena bocah monyet itu memohon agar aku membantu kalian ya apa boleh buat. Jadi, kalian ingin meminta bantuan apa kepadaku? Apa kalian diganggu oleh hantu? Atau kalian ingin aku mengusir hantu?" berondong heechul langsung pada intinya.

"Oeh, begini Kim Heechul ssi—"sungmin mulai beucap namun segera dipotong oleh heechul.

"panggil saja aku heenim, aku tidak suka dengan kesan formal" potongnya santai yang membuat sungmin sedikit dongkol namun ia masih bisa cukup bersabar.

"hmm, sebenarnya disini aku yang mengalami hal ganjil itu heenim ssi, aku mengalami hal mengerikan setelah—"lagi-lagi kalimat sungmin terpotong.

"Kau sedang diikuti, bukankah kau merasa begitu?" tebak heenim dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan menaruh kedua tangannya diatas lutut.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit terkejut. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang akan ia sampaikan, namun tidak di pungkiri bahwa ia juga sering merasakan seperti ada yang mengikuti. Apa heenim ini mengetahui sesuatu?

"N-Ne, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? kadang aku merasa seperti diikuti dan diperhatikan oleh orang lain. Tapi tidak ada siapapun disekitarku saat itu" jawab sungmin sedikit gugup.

"kau diikuti seseorang? Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku ming?"ujar kyuhyun yang sedikit mengeluarkan tatapan protesnya. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk maaf dan tersenyum kikuk.

"ehem.. dia mengikutimu sampai kesini tadi, namun sepertinya ia sudah pergi. lagi pula itu bukan orang, kurasa makhluk itu cukup mempunyai energi negatif yang tinggi. Apa kau pernah menyakiti orang? Atau membunuh orang?" tebak heechul asal.

"A-aniya,, sebenarnya aku mengalami kejadian menyeramkan seperti itu setelah aku menemukan sebuah perkamen heenim ssi"jelas sungmin lantang.

"Perkamen?" heenim mengernyit, tatapan itu seolah meminta penjelasan lebih rinci dari ucapan sungmin. Kyuhyun yang bosan dengan pembicaraan bertele-tele ini segera mengambil perkamen yang berada didalam tas ransel yang diletakkan dipangkuan sungmin.

"Perkamen ini"

Heenim menerima perkamen yang disodorkan oleh kyuhyun dan membukanya, seketika kedua pupil mata itu melebar, ekspesi wajah itu menampakkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Wajah kelewat cantik untuk namja itu berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"D-Dimana k-kau menemukan ini sungmin-ah?" tanya heenim dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

"Aku menemukannya di Hutan Bloody Wood, Westseven" jawab sungmin

Heenim berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu, ia menarik nafas dalam untuk rangkaian kalimat berikutnya.

"K-kau belum membacanya kan, sungmin-ah?" sungguh heenim tidak ingin prediksi buruk yang berada dalam benaknya menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi, namun—

"Aku yang membacanya Heechul ssi" terdengar suara kyuhyunlah yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau—" Heenim tercekat, demi apapun jantungnya seakan di pompa dua kali lebih cepat. Peluh semakin membanjiri keningnya. Ia mengerat genggamannya pada perkamen, kemudian mencoba mengatur deru emosinya dengan menutup mata dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sungmin yang melihat respon dari heenim setelah melihat perkamen terebut sedikit merasa khawatir.

"kau baik-baik saja heenim ssi?" namun heenim tetap tidak bergeming.

Ia perlahan membuka matanya dan meletakkan perkamen itu pada meja di depannya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera mengambil perkamen itu dan menyimpannya kembali pada tas ransel sungmin.

"apa yang sudah kalian alami setelah bocah bodoh ini (tunjuknya pada kyuhyun) membaca perkamen itu, sungmin-ah?" tanya heenim sedikit memicingkan matanya kepada kyuhyun seolah menyalahkannya. Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus dan tidak suka dengan panggilan 'bocah bodoh' dan lagi tatapan menjengkelkan itu.

Sungmin menceritakan semua kejadian mengerikan yang ia alami dan itu sukses membuat wajah pucat heenim semakin kentara. Banyak nafas yang heenim hembuskan dengan kasar ketika mendengar penuturan sungmin.

"Tunggulah sebentar" heenim beranjak dari duduknya setelah sungmin mengakhiri ceritanya.

.

Setelah beberapa saat heenim muncul dengan buku tua berukuran tanggung yang sudah lusuh ditangannya. Sampul buku itu sudah cukup pudar dan entah apa tulisan yang tercetak di depannya. Hanya gambar ukiran bunga mawar berwarna hitam yang masih tampak dikeempat sisi buku tersebut.

"Ini adalah catatan leluhurku. Ia bernama casey— aku belum sepenuhnya mempelajari catatan ini, tapi jika dari apa yang kau ceritakan berarti iblis itu sudah berhasil melakukan ritual yang pertama sungmin-ah, selanjutnya ia akan melakukan ritual yang kedua. Aku tahu ini akan berat, namun jika kau ingin selamat maka kita harus mencegah ritual kedua itu terjadi"tutur heenim

"lalu Bagaimana cara mencegah ritual kedua itu heenim ssi?" tanya sungmin mulai putus asa.

Heenim perlahan menunduk, membolak balik buku tersebut sampai halaman tengah. Ia sedikit ragu.

"Kau harus membaca mantra yang akan aku berikan ketika iblis itu muncul sungmin-ah, maka iblis itu tidak akan bisa menjamahmu, kau terlindungi dan tidak akan terpengaruh. Karena sebelum diadakan ritual kedua kau harus mengucapkan mantra dibawah pengaruh iblis itu sebagai jalan pembuka ritual kedua. Jika iblis itu tidak berhasil mempengaruhimu dan kau tidak mengucapkan mantra itu maka ritual kedua tidak akan terjadi, sehingga pada saat itu juga iblis itu akan lenyap dengan sendirinya dan kau akan selamat". Papar heenim sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"kapan ritual kedua itu dilakukan heenim ssi?"tanya sungmin mulai menemukan semangat hidupnya.

"tepat ketika bulan separuh ke 397 yaitu setelah purnama ke 396, 7 hari setelah ritual pertama dilakukan. Kau harus membaca mantra ini apapun yang terjadi sungmin-ah, kau hanya bisa mengandalkan dirimu sendiri".

Heenim kemudian merobek satu lembar dari halaman kosong di buku tersebut, entah apa yang terjadi yang jelas sebelum merobek lembar dalam buku tersebut, ia menutup mata dan mengucapkan seperti mantra dan —

sret, dari robekan tersebut keluar percikan cahaya.

Ia kemudian meletakkan kertas tersebut diatas meja. Heenim kembali memposisikan tangannya diatas kertas tersebut, mulutnya menggumam sesuatu dan perlahan jarinya seperti menulis sesuatu. Tidak ada satu hurufpun yang tercetak diatas kertas tersebut.

'Orang gila mana yang mengharapkan adanya rangkaian huruf jika kau tidak menulis menggunakan tinta atupun alat tulis yang meninggalkan bekas diatas kertas', namun pemikiran itu salah ketika heenim menarik tangan sungmin.

"Aku membutuhkan darahmu" ujarnya sembari menggigit ujung jari sungmin dengan giginya.

"akh.." sungmin meringis ngilu, darah segar keluar dari ujung jarinya, kemudian menetes diatas kertas tadi dan seketika matanya terbelalak menyaksikan darahnya menyusut seolah terhisap oleh kertas dan perlahan digantikan dengan tulisan latin berwarna merah seperti darahnya.

Setelah tulisan itu timbul heenim memberikannya kepada sungmin.

"Ingat sungmin-ah, kau tidak boleh menghilangkan tulisan mantra ini atau jatuh ketangan iblis itu. jika kau gagal, orang-orang yang terkait dengan pekamen itu akan mati"peringat heechul.

Sungmin menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Tulisan mantra yang saat ini di genggamnya adalah penentu hidup dan mati dirinya dan orang lain.

.

.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun permisi pulang setelah heenim memberikan tulisan mantra itu. mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobil mereka terparkir. Namun salah seorang dari kedua namja tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan membiakan namja lain berjalan menghampiri mobil mereka, ketika ia menangkap dari ekor matanya jika pintu mahoni itu telah tertutup dan sang empunya rumah telah masuk kedalamnya. Seringaian tercetak jelas pada sudut bibir namja tersebut.

'Tak ku sangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini casey, atau lebih tepatnya— apa ku sebut saja dengan reinkarnasimu?' ujar namja tersebut dalam hati.

"Kyu.. apa yang kau lakukan? Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri di situ! Ayo kita pulang, palliwa!" teriak sungmin dari dalam jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Oeh,, Ne!" kyuhyun segera menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir.

"Kau ini lamban sekali, palliwa" cecar sungmin saat kyuhyun sudah sampai didalam mobil duduk dibangku kemudi.

"Ya, ya... dasar cerewet!" gerutu kyuhyun sembari memasang seatbeltnya. Namun ia teringat sesuatu.

"ah ming, tentang tulisan mantra itu aku khawatir jika kau yang menyimpannya. Bukankah heechul mengatakan saat ini kau sedang di ikuti?" tanya kyuhyun sedikit tersirat nada khawatir disana.

"Aish, benar juga. ottokaji? Emm.. bagaimana jika kau saja yang menyimpannya kyu?" usul sungmin melancarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"oeh,, aku?"tunjuk kyuhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ne.. hanya kau yang aku percaya disini kyu. Apa kau tidak mau?!" sungmin sedikit mengeluarkan nada ancaman dan tatapan siap membunuh. Kyuhyun yang mengerti itu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"aigoo,, baiklah, baiklah. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku akan menyimpannya. Apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu. Kau puas?" cibir kyuhyun yang di sambut oleh senyum manis sungmin dengan pipi yang merona. Kyuhyun kemudian melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali pulang ke mansion.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai lelah dan kini digantikan oleh pekatnya malam tanpa adanya penghias di atas sana. Seorang namja nyentrik dengan wajah cantiknya sedang menikmati sejuknya angin malam. Ia berdiri didepan gazebo yang berada di belakang rumah dengan bentangan danau berwarna hijau lumut di depannya.

Mata itu terpejam, namun telinganya masih bisa menangkap suara angin yang menyapu helaian rambut lurusnya.

Wush—angin itu berhembus tak biasa, bau ini begitu familiar di hidungnya. Wangi bunga mawar.

"Kau datang?" ucap namja yang masih betah menutup matanya kepada sosok namja yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa casey" sahut namja yang tengah berdiri menghadap punggung sempit namja yang ia sapa dengan 'casey'. Dari nada bicaranya suasana ini seperti sepasang kawan yang sudah berpisah lama.

Perlahan namja bernama 'casey' itu membuka mata, menarik nafas dalam dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menyambut namja yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku bukan casey tapi kim heechul" ujar datar namja yang ternyata adalah heechul itu tak suka.

"Well, baik kau adalah kim heechul maupun casey, bagiku kalian berdua tetap saja sama" tutur namja yang perlahan mulai mendekat kearah heechul berdiri.

"Ck, jangan samakan aku dengannya. Aku lebih suka dengan diriku sendiri!" ucap heechul santai sedikit arogan sembari menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"hahaha.. bahkan sikap aroganmu saja sama persis dengan dirinya. Mana mungkin aku tidak menyebutmu casey? Lagipula aku menyukai nama itu"

"sudahlah, apa kau kesini hanya untuk memperdebatkan sebuah panggilan, oeh?" heechul mulai merasa kesal dengan namja yang dengan seenaknya menertawakannya tadi.

"tentu saja tidak, aku datang kemari hanya sekedar mengunjungi dan menyapa teman lama. Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Casey"

Heechul hanya bisa memutar bola mata jengah mendengar panggilan itu melalui lubang telinganya.

"Jangan bertele-tele, katakan dengan jelas! Apa kau yakin kemari hanya ingin menyapaku tanpa berkeinginan untuk membicarakan iblis perkamen itu?" tanya heechul dengan seringaian diujung bibirnya.

"Ah,, itu juga termasuk salah satu alasan mengapa aku kemari" ucap namja yang kini sudah berada di samping danau, memandang hamparan kelam genangan air di depannya.

Heechul ikut memposisikan dirinya menghadap danau, sama seperti namja di sampingnya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berujar.

"4 hari lagi ritual kedua akan dilakukan oleh iblis itu. kau harus menghalanginya, karena dengan hanya mantra pelindung yang sudah ku berikan saja kurasa tidak akan cukup. Aku belum tahu seberapa besar kekuatan iblis itu, dan lagi—" heechul berhenti sejenak untuk memandang namja disampingnya.

"aku sulit menangkap keberadaan iblis itu. jadi, jika Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk memperkuat pertahanan mantra yang telah aku berikan kepada sungmin maka semua akan baik-baik saja" sambung heechul kembali.

"begitukah?" taggapan datar di berikan oleh namja tersebut.

"Ya, setidaknya itu yang aku rencanakan. Namun, Ini akan menjadi pertempuran yang berat jika kita tidak berhasil menggagalkan ritual yang kedua itu. Kita berdua akan dalam bahaya dan— pada akhirnya kiata sama-sama mati mengenaskan" ujar heechul dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia bisikkan tepat pada lubang telinga namja yang berdiri disampingnya.

.

.

.

the other side...

Namja mungil itu terlihat resah dan terus mengeliat. Peluh membanjiri dahi dan ujung rambutnya. Sebenarnya apa yang namja mungil bernama sungmin ini alami?

_Sungmin melihat dengan jelas melalui kedua matanya sosok yang ia kenali sebagai kyuhyun sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari 2 orang yang wajahnya terlihat begitu samar. Ingin rasanya sungmin membantu, berteriak memanggil kyuhyun dan menghajar kedua lelaki bertubuh tanggung itu dengan jurus martial artnya. Namun entah mengapa tubuh sungmin sulit untuk di gerakkan, seakan ia hanya disetting untuk menjadi penonton disana. _

_Belum sungmin mengerti dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti batu, ia di kejutkan dengan munculnya sosok namja lain menggenggam sebuah belati berwarna perak perlahan mendekat kearah kyuhyun yang masih memberontak melepaskan diri. Sungmin melebarkan matanya, ia panik melihat namja dengan belati ditangannya tersebut semakin dekat kearah kyuhyun dan mengangkat belati itu tinggi-tinggi. Jantung sungmin memburu, ia ingin menyelamatkan kyuhyun namun sungguh demi apapun tubuhnya begitu sulit untuk digerakkan, hingga—_

_Jlep—krass, belati itu tepat menghujam dada sebelah kiri kyuhyun dalam hitungan detik, sungmin tercekat. Mulutnya sempat terkunci. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah orang yang menusuk jantung kyuhyun menyeringai bagaikan iblis. Ia belum mengidap kepikunan sehingga ia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah rupawan yang sedang menusukkan lebih dalam belati itu ke dalam dada kyuhyun. Choi siwon—_

_Sungmin berteriak histeris saat kyuhyun terbatuk memuntahkan darah dan tampak sekarat._

"_Andwe.. KYU! KYUHYUN! TIDAK.. CHO KYUHYUN!"_

.

.

"KYUHYUNNN! Hah,,,hah..hh" sungmin terbangun dan reflek mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan nafas yang memburu dan keringat dingin menetes memenuhi wajah pucatnya. Jantungnya terpacu berkali – kali lipat lebih cepat saat ini. tanpa sadar air matanya sudah mengalir tanpa di perintah sehingga menimbulkan isakan kecil yang membuat dirinya kian sulit untuk bernafas.

Sungmin mengerat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh gemetarnya. Ia berusaha untuk meredakan isakan begitu pula dengan jantungnya. Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang, berusaha untuk menghirup udara dengan baik dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Sungmin menutup matanya sejenak, ia mulai sadar jika ia baru saja bermimpi. Mimpi yang begitu buruk.

Namun, apa maksud mimpinya tadi? Mengapa namja yang ia tahu bernama choi siwon itu menusuk kyuhyun? Bukankah choi siwon itu namja yang ia curigai sebagai—'Iblis'?

'oh tidak, mungkinkah akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan kyuhyun? Jangan-jangan kyuhyun akan—' wajah sungmin kembali pucat pasi dengan kedua mata yang memancarkan sorot ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huft Akhirnya chap ini selesai.. perjuangan melanjutkan FF diantara UAS, jadi mianhae kalau update telat *deepbow untuk para reader yang udah nunggu.**

Okey, Terimakasih banyak yang udah **Review ** di chap kemarin, walaupun ada 10 reviewer yang entah hilang kemana *mungkinLagiUASjugaKayakSaya, hehe..

Thanks to**:**

**Park Heeni, onaleeumin18, .7, , LiveLoveKyumin, , abilhikmah, Jung Eunhee, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Harusuki Ginichi – 137411, Gyumin Cho, fitriKyumin, Tika137, yunjae q, baekhyunniewife, TiffyTiffanyLee, , .5, mingyust, ShinJiWoo920202, elfsissy701, minminkyu, dirakyu, cho rena joy, juechan, .925, chbjkglnv, jung hyun mi, kezy, Alfiani Vinc JOY, cholee kyumin, GyuMin Cho, Guest, Innocentming, efi flynn, ShinYangChoi, Younghee, errory, ai siti fatimah, gyumin4ever, ChoLee, violetYSelf, sukha1312, . Dan semuanya udah review chap sebelum-sebelumnya yang gak bisa saya sebutin satu – satu..#KalianLuarBiasa**

**Note:**

1. Yang Masih penasaran sama iblisnya? **Ada kejutan di Chap selanjutnya..**

2. Yang tanya kapan scene mpregnya? **Bentar lagi kok, hehe tunggu aja okey...**

3. Yang mau bawa detectiv conan? Owh, boleh2.. sekalian bawa sherlock home ya, author mau minta tanda tangan.. hehe..

4. Yang minta banyakin kyumin momentnya? Lagi berusaha buat kyumin moment sebanyak-banyaknya..

5. Yang tanya knpa kyu msh hdup stelah bca perkamen? Ming bkal lairin ktrunan iblis? mksud dri gmbr tentang 7 orang yg di rantai dan siapa death chara? **Ikutin aja ceritanya.. mulai chap 7 dan seterusnya mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaan ini. hehe..**

6. Yang masih semangat menebak-nebak?** Selamat menebak kawan...!**

Okey yeorobuunnnn...

Gimana Chap.5 Readers?

Siapa sebenarnya casey? Apakah ritual kedua akan terjadi pada sungmin?! Lalu apakah mimpi sungmin tentang kyuhyun akan menjadi kenyataan?

Selamat Menebak Lagi! Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter...

**Review selalu ditunggu...**

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!

SELAMAT UJIAN...


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast: **

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi siwon

Lee donghae

Lee hyukjae

Kim heechul

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous chapter<strong>_

_Sungmin mengerat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh gemetarnya. Ia berusaha untuk meredakan isakan begitu pula dengan jantungnya. Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang, berusaha untuk menghirup udara dengan baik dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Sungmin menutup matanya sejenak, ia mulai sadar jika ia baru saja bermimpi. Mimpi yang begitu buruk._

_Namun, apa maksud mimpinya tadi? Mengapa namja yang ia tahu bernama choi siwon itu menusuk kyuhyun? Bukankah choi siwon itu namja yang ia curigai sebagai—'Iblis'?_

_'oh tidak, mungkinkah akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan kyuhyun? Jangan-jangan kyuhyun akan—' wajah sungmin kembali pucat pasi dengan kedua mata yang memancarkan sorot ketakutan._

_._

_._

**Teufelsbrut**

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapther 6**

Namja berperawakan mungil itu sekali lagi menarik nafas panjang. Ia berusaha menetralkan nafas yang sempat menderu tadi. Dialihkan pandangannya pada jam weeker yang terpajang diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. '02.15' itulah angka yang tertera pada jam tersebut.

Huft—

Ia mencoba kembali berbaring untuk tidur, namun pikirannya masih melayang ke mimpi buruk yang baru ia alami tadi sehingga namja pemilik nama sungmin itu masih betah untuk terjaga. Tidak lama ia kembali terduduk dan mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan gusar. Sungmin merasa tidak tenang. Ia harus memastikan kondisi kyuhyun sekarang.

Pemuda penyuka kelinci itu kemudian menyambar smartphone pink yang tergeletak diatas nakas tempat tidurnya. Ia mendial nomor yang sudah di hafalkannya di luar kepala.

Nada sambunglah yang terdengar pertama kali menyapa telinga sungmin.

Cukup lama sehingga membuat bunny min ini semakin gusar, 'ayolah kyu.. angkat.. jebal.. angkatlah!'

"_Yeobossaeyo—yak nuguya?! apa kau tidak punya otak! Ini jam berapa eoh?!"_ teriak suara di seberang sana membuat sungmin berjengit kaget.

"K-Kyu,, ini aku— apa aku membangunkanmu?" cicit sungmin. Hening beberapa saat, sepertinya kyuhyun sedang mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"_Hmm, kau ming wae?"_ tanya suara di seberang sana yang terdengar parau khas orang yang kesal di bangunkan dari tidur secara paksa itu.

"Mian, Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sungmin bertanya lirih.

"_Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, memangnya ada apa eoh? sesuatu terjadi padamu?" _terdengar nada kecemasan pada suara kyuhyun.

"Aniya, tidak terjadi sesuatu padaku. aku hanya ingin memastikan kondisimu." Jawab sungmin dengan kelegaan dihatinya.

Suara helaan nafas kyuhyun terdengar begitu jelas dari seberang sana. Sebelum —

"_Yak.. kau membangunkanku tengah malam begini hanya untuk bertanya kondisiku?! Aish benar-benar—"_ sentak kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin kembali menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Aigoo... sepertinya kau memang benar-benar baik-baik saja. ya sudah, aku tutup saja. anyeong!"

Tutt...

Sungminpun menutup panggilan telfonnya tanpa mendengar jawaban dari kyuhyun. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mendengar omelan kyuhyun saat ini, sangat berisik dan hampir membuat telinganya tuli. Persetan jika besok kyuhyun akan bersungut kesal padanya, yang pasti sekarang ia merasa lega jika kyuhyun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. kini sungmin bisa kembali tidur dan berdoa agar mimpi mengerikan tadi tidak mampir kembali dalam tidur indahnya. Semoga.. namun sepertinya sungmin tidak bisa mengistirahatkan matanya kembali. aigoo...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak habis fikir, mengapa bunny min tersayangnya bertamu sepagi ini setelah semalam dengan tidak elitnya sang pemilik aegyo itu membangunkan tidur indahnya pada jam-jam lewat tengah malam. Dan sekarang lihatlah, anak itu seperti depresi berat dengan mata sayu dan kantung mata tebal.

Sungmin kembali menghela nafas, ia masih betah untuk tidak bergeming.

Kyuhyun yang merasa bosan akhirnya mendekati sungmin yang duduk pada sofa marun panjang ditengah ruang kerja kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sebelumnya berdiri menyandar pada meja kerja tepat 2 meter dari sofa tersebut.

"Kau kenapa ming? Apa ada sesuatu yang menggangumu?" kini kyuhyun duduk tepat di samping sungmin.

"Huft— entahlah, aku ingin semuanya cepat berakhir dan—" sungmin menghela nafas kembali.

"dan aku ingin tidak sampai ada korban kyu" sambungnya lirih sembari memejamkan mata, teringat akan mimpi buruknya semalam.

"terjadi korban? Maksudmu ming?" tanya kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, 'sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres'.

Sungmin membuka mata dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kyuhyun. Pandangan itu begitu sayu dan penuh keputusasaan.

"Semalam, aku bermimpi tentangmu kyu. Iblis itu—ani, namja bernama Choi siwon itu menusukmu dengan belati perak. Kau berteriak, meronta, namun— namun aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat iblis itu semakin menusukkan belatinya ke jantungmu, kyu. Kau— kau terlihat sekarat, kau kesakitan dan memuntahkan darah tapi aku tak bisa menolongmu. Aku, aku—" sungmin meracau hebat. Ia kalut. Mata bening itu berkaca-kaca, namun tidak sampai ia menumpahkan air mata. Ia sudah tidak ingin membuang air matanya lagi hanya untuk takut pada iblis itu. sungmin ingin melawan.

"Hey,, lihat aku, bukankah aku baik-baik saja? Sudahlah, tidak akan terjadi hal seperti yang dimimpimu itu. Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur ming, kau hanya takut dan ketakutanmu itu terbawa ke alam mimpi, jadi jangan pikirkan mimpi itu, okey.." kyuhyun hanya menanggapi enteng, ia mencoba membuat sungmin merasa relaks.

"yah—semoga saja kau benar. aku hanya ingin semua ini berakhir kyu, aku ingin cepat mengakhirinya! Apapun akan kulakukan asal semua ini berakhir!"sungmin berujar dengan lantang. Nafasnya memburu, terlihat dimata itu tekad yang begitu kuat untuk melawan dan bertahan. Sungmin merasa tidak tahan dan muak dengan ketakutan yang selalu menghantuinya. Ia ingin bebas.

"Woow, wow, tenang ming, tenang. Ah—tunggu sebentar" kyuhyun teringat akan sesuatu yang kemarin ia temukan diruang perpustakaan buku sejarah keluarga. Ia beranjak untuk pergi ke balik rak-rak buku yang berjejer rapi di ruang kerjanya itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Lagi-lagi sebuah buku kuno. Kali ini berwarna hitam pekat tanpa sampul(?).

"Bacalah." Kyuhyun menyodorkan buku itu kepada sungmin yang sempat tertegun dan mengerutkan dahi melihat buku aneh itu.

Sungmin kemudian menerimanya dan membuka satu persatu isi buku tersebut untuk dibaca.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah sungmin meneliti dan membaca isinya, matanya terbelalak. Sungmin menolehkan pandangannya kepada kyuhyun yang duduk menyandar disampingnya.

"Kau yakin dengan ini—" sungmin tercekat dan kembali membaca ulang buku tersebut.

Buku itu ternyata berisikan tentang upacara atau ritual untuk memusnahkan iblis atau mengunci iblis kembali pada kegelapan. Itu yang bisa sungmin simpulkan setelah membaca buku di tangannya.

"Akupun tak tahu, tapi tidak salahnya mencoba mengikuti apa yang ada di buku itu. bukankah kau ingin semuanya berakhir, ming?!" tanya kyuhyun sarkastik.

"emm, ne. Tapi, dimana kau mendapatkan buku ini?" tanya sungmin menyelidik.

"Buku itu aku temukan kemarin di perpustakaan sejarah keluargaku, ku pikir buku itu akan berguna" jawab kyuhyun seadanya.

Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan kyuhyun tanpa beralih dari tulisan latin jerman khas jerman selatan yang tercetak pada buku itu.

"Ah kau benar, ku rasa buku ini akan berguna jika aku melafalkan mantra yang kemarin heenim berikan. Bukankah mantra itu akan melindungiku dari iblis itu kyu?" tanya sungmin memastikan.

"Hmm, itulah yang kupikirkan. Kau bisa melindungi dirimu dengan mantra dari Kim heechul itu sementara kita akan melakukan ritual yang ada di buku tersebut. mulanya hari ini aku akan ke mansionmu untuk memperlihatkan buku ini, tapi ternyata kau sudah kemari. Beruntung sekali bukan? hehe" jelas kyuhyun sembari terkekeh entah apa yang membuatnya lucu. Sungmin hanya terdiam seolah berfikir beberapa saat.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu kyu. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, kau akan—" sungmin memandang intens kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan, tenanglah. Selama kau membaca mantra yang di berikan heechul, lalu kita bisa menyelesaikan ritual ini, Kita akan baik-baik saja dan iblis itu akan musnah" ujar kyuhyun begitu tenang.

"kau yakin? Bukankah heenim mengatakan aku hanya perlu membaca mantra yang ia berikan agar iblis itu tidak mempengaruhiku dan tidak bisa melakukan ritual ke dua, selanjutnya iblis itu akan musnah dengan sendirinya?" tutur sungmin yang merasa ritual di buku itu hanya akan mendatangkan bahaya pada kyuhyun.

Namun, kyuhyun mengambil alih buku itu dari tangan sungmin dan membukanya pada bagian mendekati akhir.

"Baca bagian yang ini" tunjuknya pada tulisan bercetak merah tebal pada buku tersebut.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada tulisan yag ditunjuk oleh kyuhyun. Membaca dengan teliti rangkaian kata dan kalimat yang terdapat pada paragraf tersebut.

Seketika matanya melebar, ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangan kanannya. Pandangannya ia alihkan kepada kyuhyun, mencoba mencari kepastian.

"Tidak mungkin, benarkah ini? Tunggu—" sungmin mulai menghitung dengan jarinya. Dan ia tercekat

"malam ini?" gumam sungmin sulit percaya.

Kyuhyun kemudian menggangguk. Ia menghela nafas dan memegang pundak sungmin yang masih syok.

"Malam ini kemungkinan iblis itu akan melakukan ritual pembuka untuk ritual kedua ming. Memang yang dikatakan Heechul benar, tapi kita tidak tahu seberapa kuat iblis itu dan seberapa lama mantra heechul akan melindungimu. jadi, sebelum dia melakukan ritual pembuka itu, kita harus memusnahkannya terlebih dahulu dengan cara yang ada dalam buku ini" tunjuk kyuhyun pada buku yang berada di pangkuan sungmin.

Sungmin meneguk ludah susah payah, ia bingung. Pikirannya berkecamuk, terlalu berbahaya dan beresiko untuk kyuhyun jika mereka- dia dan kyuhyun- melakukan ritual seperti yang ada di buku tersebut. Namun, kata-kata kyuhyun ada benarnya, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin seberapa kuat iblis itu dan seberapa hebat mantra heechul menjaganya dari iblis itu. Jika seperti itu, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bukan? tapi—

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku ming, percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau mengikuti apa yang ku katakan, hmm?" seolah mengerti perang batin dalam diri sungmin, kyuhyun mencoba untuk meyakinkan.

"K-Kyu—" sungmin semakin kalut dan bimbang.

"Ssstt... cukup pikirkan semua ini akan berakhir. Aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk melindungimu" kyuhyun berujar penuh arti.

Sungmin menutup mata, mencoba memantapkan hatinya. Semoga pilihannya ini tidak akan membuatnya menyesal dan menimbulkan korban. Sungmin perlahan membuka mata dan dengan sekali tarikan nafas ia mengangguk untuk melakukan ritual yang ada pada buku tersebut. Entah apa nama buku itu.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin saat ini berada di ruang tengah mansionnya yang disulap menjadi lapang. Kursi-kursi sengaja di singkirkan untuk menaruh lilin-lilin yang tersusun membentuk sebuah pentagram. Ritual yang akan mereka lakukan sengaja di mansion milik sungmin, karena di mansion itulah semuanya di mulai.

Kyuhyun sedang meletakkan lilin terakhir untuk menyempurnakan bentuk pentagram yang ia buat. ia kemudian melirik jam yang ada di tangannya. Pukul 23.25, yang berarti 35 menit lagi menuju tengah malam. Terlihat diluar sana malam semakin gelap. Suara binatang malam semakin jelas di telinga. Udara dinginpun semakin terasa menusuk kulit.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada sungmin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sedari tadi sungmin hanya mengawasi setiap gerakan kyuhyun mempersiapkan ritual yang dulu sempat ia anggap konyol ini.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati sungmin dan memegang pundaknya, ada sedikit remasan untuk menyalurkan kekuatan pada mental sungmin.

"Kau siap?" tanya kyuhyun seolah memberi aba-aba sungmin sebelum ia memulai ritual. Sungmin hanya merespon dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, dari buku ini kau harus berdiri di tengah pentagram itu dan membaca pada baris ke 5 sampai ke 7. Lalu, jangan lupa kau harus membaca mantra di kertas ini ming" kyuhyun memberikan buku yang berada di tangannya berikut kertas mantra yang diberikan oleh heechul kepada sungmin.

Sungmin menerima ke dua benda itu dengan tangan gemetar.'Oh tuhan, tolong kami, selamatkan kami malam ini' pintanya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tangan gemetar sungmin, reflek menggenggam tangan itu dan meremasnya lembut. Ia seperti menyalurkan kekuatan untuk 'sahabat' tercintanya itu.

"Gwenchana, kita akan baik-baik saja. Hanya ikuti saja kata-kataku apapun yang terjadi, arra?"kyuhyun berbisik lembut ditelinga sungmin. Kata-kata itu membuat sungmin berdesir dan mendapatkan sedikit banyak tambahan energi.

Sungmin menatap manik brown kelam itu dan mengangguk pasti.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik" setelah mengatakan itu sungmin bersiap di posisinya, berdiri ditengah-tengah lilin pentagram. Sedangkan kyuhyun berada disebelah kanan sungmin kemudian melirik kembali jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. '10 menit lagi' batinnya.

Kemudian kyuhyun memberi aba-aba kepada sungmin jika ritual ini akan ia mulai. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, pertanda ia siap. Melihat itu, kyuhyun mulai memejamkan mata dan merapalkan beberapa mantra yang mungkin sudah ia hapalkan dari buku yang kini berada di tangan sungmin.

Sungmin mulai mempersiapkan diri. Tidak dipungkiri kini jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun, ia mencoba tenang dan berkonsentrasi. Cukup membaca buku itu, membaca mantra dari heechul, ritual selesai dan semuanya akan kembali normal. Ya, ia harus bisa menyelesaikan ini.

Beberapa menit setelah kyuhyun melakukan tugasnya, tiba-tiba—

Wush—

Angin entah datang darimana menyerbu kesegala arah. Semuanya bergemuruh, persis seperti kejadian saat perkamen itu di baca. Lilin-lilin yang tersusun menjadi pentagram bergoyang dengan brutal, namun anehnya lilin tersebut tidak mati. Kyuhyun dan sungmin masih tidak bergeming pada tempatnya masing-masing.

Suasana semakin mencekam saat lampu mulai tak beraturan menyala dan mati. Sungmin melihat semuanya, bagaimana bayangan itu menyusup diantara deru angin dan berputar bagaikan angin beliung berwarna hitam yang siap menghantam apapun di depannya.

Sungmin tercekat. Ketakutan itu mulai melingkupi dirinya sampai ia tidak sadar jika kyuhyun berteriak—

"SUNGMIN, BACA BUKU DAN MANTRANYA! BACA!" teriak kyuhyun yang menghalau angin ribut dengan lengannya menutupi wajah, sementara tubuhnya mulai terhuyung tak stabil.

Sungmin kembali pada kesadarannya saat mendengar teriakan kyuhyun. Ia segera membaca dengan suara gemetar bait per bait yang diawali bait ke 5 dan di akhiri bait ke 7.

_Rückkehr der Dämon Seele in der Ewigkeit. in einem schwarzen Loch terdasar Kruste gefangen, kommen mit einer neuen reinen Seele. der Knechtschaft des Teufels in der Hölle. zerstört !_

_Kembalikan jiwa iblis dalam keabadian. terkurung dalam kerak lubang hitam terdasar, munculkan jiwa murni yang baru. belenggu iblis di dalam neraka. _

_Musnah!_

_._

Angin semakin gemuruh tak terkendali. Benda-benda yang ada di ruangan tersebut berhamburan dan terbanting. Suara pecahan vas, jam dinding dan kaca menambah suasanya menjadi begitu mencekam. Namun anehnya angin itu tak menyentuh sungmin sama sekali.

Bahkan Kyuhyunpun tak luput dari amukan angin itu. ia terbanting keatas meja yang terbalik. Debumam keras terdengar kala tubuh itu menghamtam begitu kuat meja yang berada 5 meter darinya.

Bruugkk— BRAAKK!

"AKKHHH.." Kyuhyun memekik nyaring, membuat sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kyuhyun dan menghentikan rapalannya untuk memanggil nama namja itu.

"KYUU!"

"J-JANGAN BERHENTIHH..hh! LANJUTKAN! BACA MANTRANYA SEKARANG! AAKKHH..HHh" Teriak Kyuhyuh diantara deru nafasnya dan ringisannya.

Sungmin tercekat dikala angin puting hitam itu menyusut dan berubah menjadi bentuk sosok makhluk seperti bayangan hitam bermata merah menampakkan urat-urat muka yang menonjol. Makhluk itu berbentuk manusia dengan tubuh tegap atletis dan wajah yang familiar. Bersyukurlah dengan mata sungmin yang masih melihat dengan jelas rupa makhluk itu walaupun lampu diruangan itu seperti lampu diskotik.

Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat makhluk itu menggeram dan perlahan mendekati dirinya saat ini. Jantungnya memburu, tubuhnya kelu untuk di gerakkan. Ia begitu gemetar. Seperti kaset yang diputar berulang-ulang di kepalanya, kejadian saat malam persetubuhan itu kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun menatap kalut kearah makhluk yang mendekati sungmin. Ia berusaha berdiri dan berteriak sembari menghampiri sungmin diantara terpaan angin yang menyulitkan gerakannya.

"LEE SUNGMIN! BACA MANTRANYA!" lagi-lagi pekikan kyuhyun menyadarkan sungmin dari kekakuan.

Ia dengan kalap membuka kertas mantra yang di berikan oleh heechul dan membacanya tanpa tahu isi mantra tersebut.

_Brechen jeden Fluch, in eine reine Seele wie die neuesten Angebote Teufel vereint. die reine Seele, die aus Rache eingeschlossen ist zurück. Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_._

Sosok itu dengan membabi buta ingin mencengkeram tubuh sungmin, ia berniat membanting tubuh sungmin agar keluar dari pentagram tersebut saat sungmin membaca mantra di kertas itu. Sosok itu seolah-olah ingin menghentikan sungmin membaca mantra tersebut. Namun naas, justru hal itu dihalangi oleh kyuhyun dan alhasil tubuh kyuhyun terpelanting cukup jauh menghantam dinding saat akan menjadi tameng.

Brugggkkk

"ARRRGG! Uhukk... uhkk" pekikan kesakitan keluar dari bibir kyuhyun yang terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya karena begitu keras menghantam dinding. Sakit menjalar pada punggungnya.

Seketika lampu diruangan tersebut mati dan lilin yang membentuk pentagram itupun mati.

Deepp—

Semuanya gelap total. Sungmin yang masih merapalkan mantra tersentak dan panik. Tiba – tiba suasana menjadi hening.

"K-Kyu.."cicit sungmin lirih

"KYU..!" panggil sungmin lagi dengan suara agak meninggi, namun tidak ada jawaban. Kini pikiran sungmin mulai panik.

"KYUHYUN DIMANA KAU!" Sungmin berteriak kalap, namun belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"AARRRGGGGGGHH!"

Sungmin mendengar suara teriakan seseorang dari arah belakangnya.

"KYU!" Sungmin berniat akan beranjak menghampiri suara teriakan tersebut namun—

"J-JANGAN KE- ARGG- K-KEMARIHH! T-TETAP D-DI TEM- ARRGGHH- TEMPATMU M-MIN!" Suara yang terdengar seperti suara kyuhyun itu berujar susah payah.

"TAPI KYU—" Sungmin tidak bisa berfikir apapun.

"KU BILANG TETAP DI TEMPAT DAN BACA MANTRANYA..! Hhh..hhh" Kyuhyun terengah dengan suara memburu.

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kyuhyun dan makhluk itu. Semuanya sangat gelap dan sungmin tidak bisa melihat apapun. Ia hanya bisa mendengar debuman keras beberapa kali disertai geraman milik makhluk itu dan sahutan teriakan milik kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak bisa membaca mantra itu. Ia hampir gila dan frustasi karena semuanya gelap. Namun sungmin mencoba mengingat dalam kepanikan. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi, namun konsentrasinya terpecah karena pekikan seseorang yang ia percaya sebagai kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

"AARRGGGHHH...KKhh"

'Shit..ayolah Lee sungmin, ingatlah! Ayolah' pintanya dalam hati. Sungguh ia ingin menangis dan meraung saat ini, ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada kyuhyun. 'Tuhan, Tolonglah kyuhyun tidak boleh mati' rapalnya dalam hati sambil menutup mata Sampai—

_Brechen jeden Fluch—in eine reine Seele wie die neuesten Angebote Teufel vereint—die reine Seele—die aus Rache eingeschlossen ist zurück—Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_._

Sungmin mengikuti suara yang menuntunnya merapalkan mantra tersebut. itu seperti suara kyuhyun.

.

_Brechen jeden Fluch—in eine reine Seele wie die neuesten Angebote Teufel vereint—die reine Seele—die aus Rache eingeschlossen ist zurück—Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_._

Sungmin dengan tak terkontrol mengucapkan mantra tersebut secara berulang-ulang. Ia seolah mendapatkan kembali jiwanya.

Lama kelamaan debuman itu tak terdengar di gantikan dengan riuhnya angin berhembus seperti puting beliung. Kembali ruangan tersebut gemuruh, sebelum akhirnya—

_Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

Sungmin melafalkan lantang mantra terakhir bersamaan dengan suara kyuhyun yang ikut mengucapkan mantra itu pada kalimat terakhir.

Byarrr...

Seluruh ruangan menjadi terang.

Hening—

Sungmin perlahan membuka mata dengan nafas yang memburu. Ia edarkan pandangannya kesekitar.

Matanya menatap horor pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Makhluk itu menggeram dan tunggu,

dia berubah—

"AARRGGGGG!" namja yang bertelanjang dada tersebut berteriak menjambak rambutnya. Ia kemudian berlutut dan terbatuk.

"Uuhhukk.. hkkk" dari dalam mulutnya keluar darah berwarna hitam kemerahan.

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek di depan sana yang menatapnya syok. Ia ingin menggapai namja mungil tersebut, Namun—

Deg—

Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba tubuh namja tersebut meluruh berubah menjadi butian-butiran pasir hitam seiring dengan pekikakan yang menyayat hati.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Wush— dan angin puting beliung menyapu butiran pasir itu serta membuat semuanya kembali seperti semua.

Sungmin tertegun. Namja tadi yang ada di depannya, bukankah dia adalah Choi Siwon? Wajah itu, sungmin tidak mungkin salah. Tapi, mengapa mata itu seperti menyiratkan kepedihan dan penyesalan?

"Uhuk.. uhuk" suara batuk dari arah samping kanan sungmin menyentak lamunannya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Disana terlihat kyuhyun yang terduduk mengelepar sembari memegang dadanya. Darah basah masih terlihat jelas di sudut bibir dan hidungnya. Sungmin terbelalak melihat kondisi kyuhyun yang mengenaskan.

"KYUHYUN!" ia memekik dan segera menghampiri kyuhyun.

Grep—

Sungmin menghambur memeluk kyuhyun. Tanpa bisa di kontrol, angis sungminpun pecah memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Hiks..K-Kyu, A-akuu, k-kita, hiks.." sungmin tidak mampu meneruskan begitu lega, ah ani sangat lega. Kyuhyunpun membalas pelukan sungmin. Ia mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya untuk berbicara.

"K-kita berhasil ming, kita berhasil melakukannya..hhh..hh" ujar kyuhyun diantara suaranya yang menderu.

Sungmin mengangguk beberapa kali, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyuhyun.

"N-ne, kita berhasil melakukannya kyu, hiks.."

.

.

.

.

JJDUARRR...

Suara jendela terdobrak secara paksa dari sebuah kamar disebuah rumah yang berada di wilayah terpencil. Disusul dengan masuknya angin dan pecahnya vas bunga mawar merah di kamar tersebut.

"ANDREWW!" Pekik seorang namja perparas cantik dengan rambut sebahu yang terbangun duduk dari tidurnya.

Peluh bercucuran membanjiri pelipisnya dan nafasnya memburu satu-satu. Ia menggeleng kalut, tenggorokannya terasa tercekik. Dadanyapun panas seperti terbakar.

Sesuatu seolah menghantamnya secara tak kasat mata tepat didada namja yang tak lain adalah Kim Heechul itu.

Jduuagg—

"AAKKKHHH" Heechul membungkuk memegangi dadanya yang nyeri tidak kepalang, sebelum kemudian—

"Uhukk.. huekk" darah ia muncatkan dari mulutnya membasahi baju, selimut dan seprai berwarna cream miliknya.

"Hhh...hhhh" heechul mengatur deru nafasnya yang putus-putus. Tangan kanannya masih memegangi dadanya yang nyeri, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia membelalakkan mata. Tangannya gemetar, sebelum kemudian tangan itu mengepal hingga buku-bukunya memutih.

"Sial,, apa mungkin andrew telah—"

Deg..

"Tidak mungkin, Tidak...ini tidak mungkin" heechul menggeleng panik, ia meracau bak orang kesetanan.

"TIDAK..!"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun balas mengeratkan pelukannya pada sungmin dan menaruh dagunya pada pundak nyaman itu. Dirinya sangat menikmati aroma tubuh orang yang sejak dahulu sampai sekarang ia cintai. Selamanya dan sampai kapanpun ia akan selalu ingat wangi tubuh ini.

Tanpa sungmin tahu dan sadari sudut bibir itu terangkat, menyeringai bak seorang iblis di balik bahunya. Mata itupun berubah menjadi merah semerah darah.

'Ya Kau berhasil Sungmin,,, Kita berhasil melakukannya.. Kita berhasil melakukan ritual pembuka ritual kedua'

.

_Brechen jeden Fluch—in eine reine Seele wie die neuesten Angebote Teufel vereint—die reine Seele—die aus Rache eingeschlossen ist zurück—Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_Patahkan segala kutukan, satukan kedalam jiwa murni sebagai persembahan terakhir iblis. Kembalikan __jiwa murni yang terkurung dalam dendam. _

_Bukala__h __ jiwa murni yang terkunci!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiyaahaha... akhirnya.. chap yang ditunggu-tunggu keluar juga!

Ada yang ingin bunuh authorkah?*ngumpetditongsampah.

Okey...

**Note:**

**1. Adakah yang masih penasaran siapa iblisnya?**

**2. Hayoo siapa yang tebakannya bener?**

**3. Yang tanya kenapa siwon punya mata sama wajah kaya iblis? Apa hub siwon sama kyu? Apakah Cuma buat pengalihan doank? Ooh.. thats no no, semua akan terjawab di chap selanjutnya.**

**4. Yang tanya siapa yang ngobrol sama heechul? Sudah bisa di tebak dari chap ini.**

**5. Yang udah memberikan saran tentang penulisan kata? ThanKYU banget, saya suka kalau ada yang mau memberikan kritik dan saran membangun. Jjang!**

**6. Ada kejutan apa lagi di chap selanjutnya?**

**.**

**.**

Yuup, Terimakasih banyak yang udah **Review ** di chap 5 kemarin**:**

**Thanks to:**

**Bunnyming1186, GyuMin Cho, LiveLoveKyumin, unicorn ajol, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, TiffyTiffanyLee, , yunjae q, baekhyunniewife, onaleeumin18, cho rena joy, Jung Eunhee, ryesungminkyu18, , .7, dirakyu, fitriKyuMin, Lee Muti, juechan, Park Heeni, elfissy701, abilhikmah, ShinJiWoo920202, Harusuki Ginichi – 137411, gyumin4ever, , alietha doll, kezy, akira lia, KimNana, cholee kyumin, rivalAL, ai siti fatimah, kyuminkyu, lee mingma, Alfiani Vinc, leony, ShinYangChoi, efi flynn, ChoLee, cottoncandyme, Karen Kouzuki, jung hyun mi, Guest, errory, Za Kyumin, zagiya joyjins, Innocentming. Dan semuanya udah review chap sebelum-sebelumnya yang gak bisa saya sebutin satu – satu..#KalianSelaluLuarBiasa**

**.**

**.**

Okey guys..

**Gimana dengan chapter 6? **

**Apa yang akan terjadi dengan nasib sungmin selanjutnya? Misteri apa lagi yang akan terkuak? Siapa kyuhyun sebenarnya? Apakah dia kerasukan iblis atau—?**

Yang masih semangat menebak-nebak chapter selanjutnya? Selamat menebak lagi kawan!

Sampai jumpa di kejutan chapter selanjutnya...

**Review selalu di tunggu! Makin banyak review makin cepet update.. (****Berhubung chap ini special chap author bakal publish chap selanjutnya kalau chap ini bisa dapet review terbanyak****..hehe) ***maklumReviewnyaMakinkesiniMakinDikit..

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast: **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Heechul

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous chapter<strong>_

_Kyuhyun balas mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan menaruh dagunya pada pundak nyaman itu. Dirinya sangat menikmati aroma tubuh orang yang sejak dahulu sampai sekarang ia cintai. Selamanya dan sampai kapanpun ia akan selalu ingat wangi tubuh ini._

_Tanpa Sungmin tahu dan sadari sudut bibir itu terangkat, menyeringai bak seorang iblis di balik bahunya. Mata itupun berubah menjadi merah semerah darah._

'_Ya Kau berhasil Sungmin,,, Kita berhasil melakukannya.. Kita berhasil melakukan ritual pembuka ritual kedua'_

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapther 7**

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk ketika tirai itu disingkap oleh namja manis yang sudah berpenampilan rapi dengan kaos hangat panjang berwarna merah dan celana jins pendek selutut.

"Eunghh..."lenguh namja lain yang berada diatas tempat tidur, sepertinya ia merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

Namja manis yang menyingkap tirai itupun membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat keliatan namja tampan yang masih betah untuk tidak membuka matanya.

Ia kemudian menghampiri ranjang yang berada di tempat itu dan duduk ditepiannya.

"Kyu... bangunlah" ujar namja manis itu dengan sedikit mengguncang namja tampan yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun untuk membangunkannya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya yang berat. terlihat sekali jika ia masih merasa ngantuk. Ia berusaha untuk membiasakan pengelihatannya dan menemukan namja manis bernama Sungmin yang sudah berpakaian rapi duduk di depannya.

"Eungghh,, ming, kau sudah bangun? Jam berapa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Nde, aku sudah bangun dari jam 7 tadi. Ini sudah hampir jam setengah sembilan Kyu" jawab Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Ah, jinjjayo?" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bangun namun sekujur tubuhnya terasa remuk dan sakit.

"Akhh.."Kyuhyun memekik lirih dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa seperti ditimpa batu 10 ribu ton. Pusing dan pening.

"Gwenchana? Apa badanmu masih terasa sakit Kyu?" Sungmin berujar dengan raut cemas. Ia kemudian membantu Kyuhyun untuk bangun dan duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Gwenchana, hanya sedikit pusing" jawab Kyuhyun denga senyum menyungging di bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sungmin menjadi semakin cemas, walaupun sebenarnya tubuh Kyuhyun masih terasa kelu.

Sungmin menatap iba dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah luka memar yang berada di bawah mata, disudut bibir dan luka di pelipis itu. Belum lagi luka yang berada di sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun yang ia lihat saat mengobati Kyuhyun tadi malam. Sungmin merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun menjadi terluka karena dirinya.

Jika saja dahulu ia tidak memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menerjemahkan perkamen itu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Tidak ada yang namanya iblis, ritual aneh, dan Kyuhyun tidak akan mengorbankan dirinya seperti yang ia lihat tadi malam untuk melindunginya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu. Kyuhyun yang ditatap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca itupun merasa ada yang aneh.

"Kau kenapa Ming? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan menunduk.

"Maaf, aku telah membuat dirimu terluka seperti ini Kyu" Sungmin berujar lirih hampir seperti gumaman, namun masih ditangkap baik oleh pendengaran Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu". Kyuhyun berujar santai. Ia tahu dengan betul jika Sungmin akan terus merasa bersalah akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa tidak apa-apa. Salahkan saja sifat Sungmin yang memang seperti itu.

"Tapi—" belum selesai Sungmin berucap, Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya.

"Aigoo, apa kau tidak bosan meminta maaf dari semalam, eoh? Aku saja hampir mati bosan mendengar suara rengekan cemprengmu itu" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana agar tidak terasa kaku. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin terus-terusan merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf. Menyebalkan memang ketika seseorang terus menerus meminta maaf padamu padahal kau sudah mengatakan tidak apa-apa dan tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan.

"Haish,, itu karena aku merasa bersalah bodoh!" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa kesal sendiri.

'Apa-apaan anak ini? aku hanya meminta maaf karena merasa bersalah? Kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa aku merengek? Dengan suara cempreng pula? Dasar Cho bodoh!' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"Hahaha,,, baiklah jika kau merasa bersalah kau harus—"

Ting tong.. ting tong..

Kata – kata Kyuhyun terpotong oleh suara bel dari pintu depan yang dipencet berkali-kali dengan tidak sabaran.

"Oeh, sepertinya ada tamu?" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama diam untuk menajamkan pendengarannya. Maklum saja jarak antara pintu depan dan kamar Sungmin cukup jauh dan kamar Sungmin berada di lantai atas.

Mwo? Ada yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa Kyuhyun tidur dikamar Sungmin? Alasannya sepele, Sungmin ingin menjaga dan mengobati Kyuhyun yang terluka setelah ritual menegangkan itu. Alhasil Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk menginap di mansionnya dan tidur dikamar tidurnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa badannya remuk redam dan merasa lelah akhirnya menerima permintaan Sungmin dan tertidur dikamar Sungmin saat sedang diobati.

Ting tong.. ting tong...

"Ah benar ada tamu" gumam Sungmin yang beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau ada janji dengan sesorang Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin akan beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

"Aniyo.. Baiklah aku akan bukakan pintu dulu dan kau tuan Cho, sekarang kau mandilah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, setelah itu kita akan sarapan". Ujar Sungmin yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar untuk membukakan pintu untuk orang yang pagi-pagi sudah bertamu dan sepertinya akan menunda acara sarapannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diluar mansion Sungmin berdirilah namja yang tidak kalah mungil dengan pemilik mansion tersebut. Namja mungil itu berpenampilan kasual dengan mantel coklat dan celana jins hitam, jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang masih bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya dan sebuah koper yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ia sepertinya terlihat kesal dengan beberapa kali menghentakkan kakinya dan juga tangannya sibuk memencet bel dengan tidak sabaran.

"Nugusaeyo—Noe?" akhirnya pintu mansion itu terbuka dengan menampakkan Sungmin dari balik pintu dengan tampang cengonya.

"Yak Hyung, kau ini darimana saja, eoh?! kenapa lama sekali membukkan pintunya?!" sembur namja mungil yang langsung masuk tanpa diperintah. Namja mungil itu membawa serta koper birunya yang diseret masuk.

"R-Ryeowook-ah, K-Kau kenapa ada disini? Kapan kau kembali?" berondong Sungmin kepada namja mungil yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Ryeowook.

"Ckck... aku sudah kembali dari London sekitar 2 hari yang lalu hyung, lalu aku ketempat kakek, dan kemudian kemari" jawab Ryeowook dengan riang sembari melepaskan kacamata hitamnya.

Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru mansion Sungmin untuk menelusuri setiap detail mansion mewah milik kakak sepupunya itu. Sepertinya sedikit ada perubahan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku akan kemari bocah?"tanya Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Surprise! Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu hyung... Sudahlah dimana kamarmu?! Aku lelah hampir setengah hari dalam perjalanan untuk mencari mansionmu dengan koper berat ini" ujar Ryeowook dengan dramatis. Berlebihan..

"Tunggu, maksudnya apa ini?" tunjuk Sungmin pada koper besar yang tadi diseret masuk oleh Ryeowook.

"Aigoo, tentu saja koper berisi keperluanku untuk tinggal disini". jawab Ryeowook enteng.

"Mwo? Kau akan tinggal disini?" Sungmin sedikit terkejut akan keputusan mendadak Sepupunya itu.

"Aku akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu hyung, apa kau keberatan dengan saudaramu sendiri hyung?" tanya Ryeowook berkacak pinggang.

"A-aniya, setidaknya kau bisa memberi tahuku dulu Kim Ryeowook. Jika kau memberi tahuku, maka aku akan meminta tolong Jung ahjuma untuk menyiapkan kamar untukmu, sebelum ia cuti menjenguk anaknya" ujar Sungmin yang sedikit sebal dengan kelakuan seenaknya Ryeowook.

"Tidak perlu hyung.. Ah aku akan tidur di kamarmu saja, bukankah terakhir kali aku kesini kamarmu diatas?" Ryeowook dengan santainya melenggang ke lantai atas.

"Yak,,tunggu, Jangan seenaknya Kim Ryeowook! Haish bocah itu" Sungmin akan melangkah menyusul Ryeowook sebelum anak itu berteriak untuk—

"Hyung...! Tolong bawakan koperku keatas ne?!" Ryeowook berteriak dari atas tangga lantai 2 kepada Sungmin yang masih di bawah.

"Haish.. dasar merepotkan" rutuk Sungmin dengan ogah-ogahan menyeret koper biru besar milik Ryeowook menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

Ryeowook dengan semangat menuju ke kamar Sungmin. Ia sungguh ingin melepas lelahnya dikasur empuk milik hyungnya itu. Berbekal ingatan 4 tahun yang lalu saat terakhir kali ia mengunjungi Sungmin di mansion ini, ia mencoba mengingat letak kamar saudara sepupunya itu.

'Semoga saja kamar Sungmin hyung masih berada ditempat yang sama sepeti 4 tahun yang lalu alias tidak pindah ke ruangan lain' harapnya dalam hati.

Ryeowook membuka pintu mahoni bercat coklat yang ia duga sebagai kamar Sungmin dengan tidak sabaran tanpa tahu ada seseorang didalam sana yang sedang memakai kaosnya.

"OMMO..! Hyaaaaaaa!" Ryeowook memekik dengan nyaring.

Ia reflek menutup mulutnya. Pekikan Ryeowook membuat namja yang sedang mengenakan kaos panjang berwarna biru itu berjengit dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia reflek mengenakan kaosnya dengan cepat walaupun memar pada tubuhnya masih terasa sakit saat bergesekan dengan kain kaosnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar lengkingan Ryeowook tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri namja itu dengan masih menyeret koper berat sialan milik orang yang baru saja menjerit tadi.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau berteriak Wookie-ah?"

"D-Dia, n-nuguya? Dan Kenapa dengan wajahnya?" Tunjuk Ryeowook pada namja yang sempat terkejut melihat Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Ryeowook.

"Ah,, dia Cho Kyuhyun temanku" Sungmin menjawab enteng.

Kyuhyun yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari namja mungil bernama Ryeowook itu pun dengan perlahan menghampiri Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang masih berada diambang pintu.

"Nuguya Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan dari Sungmin.

Baru saja Sungmin akan membuka mulutnya, Ryewook dengan semangat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Anyeong.. Chonen Kim Ryeowook imnida, Aku sepupu Sungmin hyung. Salam kenal Kyuhyun –ssi!" tidak lupa Ryeowook menjabat tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur dan menampakkan senyum paling manis untuk pemuda di depannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun Imnida" Kyuhyun membalas perkenalan Ryeowook dengan menampakkan senyum manisnya juga.

'Aigoo, apa dia seorang pangeran? Tampan sekali! Pasti akan lebih tampan jika memar-memar itu tidak ada' Ryeowook mulai berfantasi dengan pikirannya akan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu saat Kyuhyun membalas senyumnya. Sampai ia lupa untuk melepaskan jabatannya. Terpesona, eoh?

"Emm, Ryeowook-ssi, sampai kapan kau akan terus menjabat tanganku?" ucapan Kyuhyun seketika menyadarkan Ryeowook dari keterkagumannya.

"Ah, eoh.. M-Mian" Ryeowook segera menarik tangannya dengan gugup. Ia terlihat salah tingkah dan jika diperhatikan pipi itu sudah merah bak kepiting rebus.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menghadapi tingkah aneh Ryeowook. Sementara Sungmin berolling eyes ria melihat interaksi kedua orang didepannya.

"Kyu, apa kau sudah mandi? Sebaiknya kau tunggu aku dimeja makan, aku sudah membuatkan sandwich untuk sarapan. Aku akan membereskan kamar untuk Ryeowook dulu" ujar Sungmin yang ditujukan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, arraso" jawab Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Kajja, Wookie-ah.. Kau tidak akan tidur dikamarku, Kau akan tidur dikamar lain. Sepertinya ada kamar yang cukup rapi, tinggal diberesakan dan meletakkan barangmu disana maka kau bisa istirahat" ajak Sungmin yang menggandeng Ryeowook untuk menuju kamar yang dituju. Namun dengan cepat Ryeowook melepas tangan Sungmin.

"Tunggu hyung, sepertinya aku lapar. Bagaimana jika aku sarapan dulu?!" pinta Wookie dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Eoh? Bukankah kau bilang lelah dan ingin istirahat?" Sungmin menautkan keningnya bingung.

"Ne..T-tapi aku lapar hyung. Bukankah hyung tuan rumahnya, dan aku tamu disini? Bagaimana jika hyung saja yang membereskan kamar? Ayolah hyung aku ingin sarapan.. ne..ne" Ryeowook mengandalkan rengekannya untuk membujuk Sungmin.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. 'Dasar! Apa-apaan bocah ini? menyuruh seenaknya?! Aish jinjja!' umpat Sungmin dalam hati, benar-benar kesal.

"Huft, baiklah" Sungmin akhirnya menyerah. Ia memang tidak ingin kesal sendiri berdebat dengan sepupunya yang keras kepala itu.

"Yeey, Kajja Kyuhyun – sii kita sarapan" ajak Ryeowook yang menggandeng cepat lengan Kyuhyun.

"Eoh, n-nde" Kyuhyun membalas canggung dan mengikuti Ryeowook yang menyeretnya ke meja makan, meninggalkan Sungmin yang berdiri cengo di depan pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terlihat cukup akrab untuk dua orang yang dikatakan baru saling kenal. Seperti saat ini, mereka asik bercengkrama.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kenapa ada memar-memar di wajahmu?" tanya Ryeowook ketika dia sudah cukup akrab dengan Kyuhyun setelah menceritakan kehidupannya di London dan menceritakan masa kecil Sungmin yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lebar.

"Eoh, ini?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada memar yang bertengger diwajahnya. Ryeowook menanggapi dengan anggukan imutnya.

"Hmm, ini karena aku menolong seseorang yang hampir dirampok" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya untuk membohongi Ryeowook.

Hey, Orang bodoh mana yang akan bilang jika dia telah melakukan ritual berbahaya dan dihajar habis-habisan oleh seorang iblis? Alasan tidak logis bukan?

"Ah, jinjja –yo? Lalu bagaimana dengan rampoknya? Apa kau menghajarnya sendirian? Lalu kenapa kau berada di mansion Minnie hyung?" berondong Ryeowook dengan antusias.

"Emm, itu.. ne aku menghajar rampoknya sendiri, namun yah aku kalah karena jumlah mereka 5 orang. Tapi kebetulan Sungmin datang dan menolongku. Yah, begitulah Ryeowook –ssi" Kyuhyun masih melancarkan cerita bualannya.

"Aigoo, pantas saja. Ah, ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Bukankah kita seumuran? Panggil saja aku Ryeowook atau Wookie dan bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Kyu saja?"usul Ryeowook dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Hmm, baiklah Wookie-ah" Kyuhyun berujar manis.

Mereka berdua asik berbincang sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Sungmin sudah selesai membereskan kamar untuk Ryeowook dan kini menghampiri mereka di meja makan.

"Sepertinya seru sekali. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sungmin yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ryeowook dan mengambil Roti tawar yang ada diatas meja dengan selai strowberi yang tersedia ditempat yang sama.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan obrolannya dan mengedarkan pandangan mereka kearah Sungmin.

"Eoh hyung, kau sudah selesai? Haha.. Kami hanya bercerita masa kecil kami masing-masing" Jawab Ryeowook yang sudah selesai menghabiskan sandwich jatah Sungmin, sehingga alhasil Sungmin hanya makan roti selai untuk sarapan.

"Hahaha.. Ne, Wookie juga menceritakan masa kecilmu yang pernah didandani menjadi yeoja cilik Ming, aku jadi ingin melihatnya. Pasti saat itu kau manis sekali. Kekeke.." Kyuhyun dengan watadosnya mengumbar aib yang sudah diceritakan oleh Ryeowook tadi.

Uhuukk...

Sungmin tersedak roti selainya ketika mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun. Ia segera menyambar segelas air putih yang berada dekat dengan jangkauannya. Entah itu milik siapa, sepertinya milik Ryeowook.

Sungmin kemudian menatap garang pada Ryeowook yang menampakkan cengiran bodohnya dan memasang V sign dengan kedua jarinya.

"Kim Ryeowook.. Kau?" Sungmin berujar dengan aura kelam mematikan. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal dan malu. Bisa-bisanya sepupu menyebalkan ini membongkar aibnya.

"A-ampun hyung, peace.." lagi-lagi Ryeowook menampakkan cengiran bodohnya ketika melihat Sungmin seolah ingin mencincangnya hidup-hidup.

"Hei sudahlah Ming, jangan marah seperti itu, bukankah kita bersahabat? Kenapa kau harus malu?" ujar Kyuhyun enteng.

Kini giliran Sungmin yang mengalihkan pandangan mematikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Yak Kau! Bukankah kau sudah selesai makan? Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang!" sembur Sungmin yang terlanjur dibuat dongkol.

"Yah hyung, kenapa terburu-buru? Aku sedang asik berbincang dengan Kyuhyun, Biarkan Kyu disini lebih lama lagi hyung, dia sedang sakit" bujuk Ryeowook yang ingin dekat dengan Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi.

"Justru karena dia sakit, dia harus beristirahat dirumahnya bukan disini. Dirumahnya lebih nyaman dan tenang, bukan begitu Kyu?" Sungmin menampakkan deathglare tajamnya seolah berkata 'JAWAB IYA atau KAU MATI!'

"Eoh, n-ne. Tidak apa Wookie-ah. Aku akan berkunjung kemari lagi nanti dan kita bisa berbincang lagi, hmm?" Kyuhyun menampakkan senyum menawannya dan berusaha membuat Ryeowook senang.

Aigoo, sepertinya usahanya berhasil, lihatlah betapa senang dan cerianya anak itu.

"Jongmal? Baiklah, kau istirahatlah yang banyak Kyu agar cepat sembuh. Aku akan memasakkan makanan untukmu ketika kau datang lagi kemari, otte?" Ryeowook berujar penuh semangat.

"Nde, kau harus memasak masakan yang enak, arro?" Kyuhyun melayangkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk dengan antusias. Oh yeah, betapa senangnya.

Ya tuhan. sungguh jantung Ryeowook berdetak semakin kencang. Pipinya memerah parah.

Sementara itu Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya berdecak malas sembari menghabiskan roti selainya. Sepertinya ada yang iri disini, eoh?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini berada di dalam mobil Sungmin tepat didepan kediaman Kyuhyun, setelah sebelumnya ia harus bersusah payah membujuk Ryeowook untuk tidak ikut mengantarkan Kyuhyun. Hal ini karena setelah mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang ia harus menemui kepala Museum untuk menyerahkan perkamen terkutuk itu.

"Kau tidak turun Kyu?" Sungmin berujar secara halus, setelah didalam mobil tersebut sempat dilanda keheningan cukup lama.

Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun akan langsung turun dari mobilnya setelah Sungmin mengatakan tidak bisa mampir kerumahnya. Namun ternyata Kyuhyun masih betah untuk berdiam cukup lama di dalam mobilnya.

"Apa sekarang kau merasa lega ming?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit bingung untuk mencerna pertanyaan itu. akan tetapi ia segera sadar kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik nafas dan membuangnya pelan.

"Ne, aku sangat lega. Akhirnya semua hal menakutkan itu berakhir. Gomawo Kyu" Sungmin sungguh tidak bisa mengungkapkan kelegaannya dengan kata-kata.

Ia bersyukur, sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Ucapan terimakasihpun sepertinya tidak akan cukup.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat kedalam dua bola mata hitam itu. ia menemukan sebuah rasa kelegaan, kebahagiaan dan tidak ada lagi sorot ketakutan disana.

'Andai saja kau tahu Lee Sungmin, jika semuanya akan dimulai dari sekarang' Batin itu menyeringai licik.

"Kyu.. waeyo? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" suara Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"Ah, aniya. Aku senang kau bisa kembali seperti dahulu Ming, bisa menjalani kehidupan normal tentunya" Kyuhyun masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Sungmin.

"Ne,. Semuanya karena bantuanmu Kyu, Terimakasih"

Sungmin berujar lembut dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mengungkapkannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus masuk. Kau hati-hati dijalan ne.." Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak turun dari mobil Sungmin dan berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahnya.

Sementara itu Sungmin membuka kaca mobil bagian kemudi untuk berpamitan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah kau harus banyak istirahat supaya cepat sembuh! Aku pergi dulu, ne?" setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Arraso... hati-hati!" Kyuhyun berteriak nyaring sembari melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Sungmin sudah melaju menjauhi rumahnya.

Tepat saat mobil Sungmin tidak terlihat, seringaian di bibir itu muncul. Aura iblis kental disekitar tubuh namja berkulit pucat tersebut. Matanya berubah menunjukkan kilatan merah.

"Caesy, lihat apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu setelah ini"

Seringaian itu makin lama makin lebar menghasilkan tawa yang mengerikan, disusul dengan hembusan angin yang meleburkan namja itu menjadi butiran-butiran debu hitam dan makin lama menjadi pusaran angin hitam yang pergi menuju kesuatu tempat.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian ritual mengerikan itu dilakukan. Sungmin memulai hidup normalnya dengan sangat mulus. Ia kembali bekerja untuk museum, berkunjung kembali ke kafe milik sahabatnya Kim Joong Woon atau lebih akrab dikenal dengan Yesung, serta kehidupan normal lainnya yang biasa ia jalani. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun sudah sembuh dan memar-memar yang ada ditubuhnya mulai menghilang. Kyuhyun seperti biasa, ia sesekali menemui Sungmin dimansionnya atau sekedar berbincang dengan Ryeowook. Jika dilihat kini Kyuhyun lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook. Sempat anak itu mengatakan jika Ryeowook namja yang manis. 'apanya yang manis? Menjengkelkan dan seenaknya itu baru benar' rutuk Sungmin dalam batin terlampau kesal. Biarkanlah, yang terpenting hidupnya benar-benar kembali normal.

Ia bagaikan terlahir kembali. Sungguh tidak ada beban dan ketakutan yang membayangi hidupnya saat ini. Semua sudah berakhir.

Walaupun sampai saat ini ia belum mendengar berita jika namja bernama Choi Siwon itu sudah ditemukan dengan keadaan bernyawa atau tidak, ia tidak peduli. Yang jelas dia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika iblis namja itu hancur menjadi debu dan menghilang.

Sungmin meyakini semuanya sudah selesai karena selama hampir 3 hari ini tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk kepada dirinya. Lagi pula bulan setengah yang di katakan Heechul sebagai saat dimana ritual kedua dilakukan sudah tidak tampak dari malam kemarin, jadi ia benar-benar yakin jika iblis itu sudah musnah.

Tunggu, Heechul? Ah benar, Sungmin belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini berada di depan rumah klasik yang berada jauh terpencil. Rumah namja cantik yang beberapa waktu lalu ia datangi bersama Kyuhyun untuk meminta bantuan.

Ya benar, Sungmin sedang berdiri didepan rumah Kim Heechul dengan memegang lonceng kecil yang dulu sempat digunakan sebagai bel. Sungmin sudah beberapa kali membunyikan lonceng tersebut, tapi orang yang diharapkan tidak kunjung muncul.

Ia merasa bosan dan lelah. 'Kenapa tidak ada yang keluar? Apa tidak ada orang di dalam? Sepi sekali?' monolognya dalam batin.

Sungmin akhirnya menyerah membunyikan lonceng yang sudah ia lakukan selama 30 menit. ia menggunakan metode lain yaitu—

"KIM HEECHUL –SSI! APA KAU DIDALAM?! KIM HEENIM- SSI! INI AKU LEE SUNGMIN!"

Dug..dug..dug...

Ya, Sungmin berteriak sembari menggedor pintu mahoni itu dengan tidak sabaran.

"KIM HEECHUL-SSI!" Panggilnya lagi, namun tidak ada jawaban.

'Aishh,,, sebenarnya kemana dia? Apa heenim sedang pergi?'

Setelah hampir 2 jam Sungmin menunggu dan berusaha untuk mengetuk maupun berteriak seperti orang gila, orang yang ingin ditemuinya itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Maka dari itu Sungmin terpaksa pulang, lagipula hari sudah sore.

'Hah, mungkin lain waktu saja aku kemari lagi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, sepertinya memang tidak ada orang' putusnya.

Sungmin akhirnya menuju tempat parkir mobilnya dan beranjak pulang, tanpa tahu jika didalam rumah itu begitu berantakan. Apa yang terjadi?.

.

.

.

Sungmin memutar kemudi mobilnya menuju sebuah kafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mansionnya. Sepertinya mampir sebentar dikafe sahabatnya Yesung bukan ide yang buruk.

Klining—

Sungmin baru saja masuk kedalam kafe, namun sudah disambut teriakan bass milik Yesung.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin hanya melambaikan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum. Yesung segera menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung kemari, apa kau terlalu sibuk eoh?" Yesung menepuk – nepuk punggung Sungmin cukup keras dan memeluknya erat, menandakan begitu rindunya dengan pelanggan sekaligus sahabatnya ini.

"Yak hyung, kau menepuk punggungku terlalu keras. Apa kau ingin membunuhku?" canda Sungmin yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat ala Yesung.

"hahaha... kau ini. Ayo, duduklah.. akan ku buatkan pesananmu. Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Yesung antusias.

"kau yang paling tahu apa yang selalu aku pesan hyung" ujar Sungmin sedikit menggoda.

"Aigoo,, baiklah seperti biasa, Cappucino latte, dengan sedikit cream. Benar?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Arraso, ada yang lain?" Yesung bertanya untuk pesanan lain.

"Tidak ada, cukup itu saja. aku hanya ingin menikmati latte buatanmu" jawab Sungmin masih dengan senyumnya

"Oke, tunggulah sebentar" Yesung kemudian beranjak untuk membuat pesanan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin duduk sendiri di tempat favoritnya.

.

.

Tidak lama Yesung membawa pesanan ke meja tempat Sungmin berada.

"Pesananmu, cappucino latte dengan sedikit cream. Nikmatilah" Yesung berujar dengan senyum yang menawan sembar meletakkan pesanan Sungmin diatas meja.

"Gomawo hyung".

"Ah, kenapa kau datang sendiri? Kemana bocah itu?" Tanya Yesung yang membuat kerutan di dahi Sungmin.

"eEoh, Nugu?"

"Aish bocah yang selalu mengekorimu Min, siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah Cho itu? Kemana dia?" Yesung mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Oh, Kyuhyun.. Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang bersenang – senang dengan sahabat barunya. Aku tidak perduli" jawab Sungmin malas yang tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi kesal. Sensitif sekali?

Ya, hari ini Ryeowook mengajak Kyuhyun jalan – jalan mengelilingi kota. Ryeowook beralasan dia orang baru dikota ini dan ingin melihat pemandangan dan suasana di kota berkabut ini. sehingga dengan sedikit paksaan Kyuhyun menerima ajakan Ryeowook untuk menemaninya berkeliling kota.

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau merasa kesal ne?"goda Yesung yang melihat raut tidak mengenakkan dari cara bicara Sungmin.

"Aniya! Siapa yang kesal? Aku tidak kesal. Untuk apa aku kesal?" sanggah Sungmin cepat.

"Ya karena Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk bersama orang lain sekarang. Bukan begitu?" tebak Yesung yang membuat Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya menikmati latte.

"Aniya, aku tidak—"

"Aigoo, kau masih sama saja Min. Dari dahulu saat Kyuhyun sibuk mengencani yeoja-yeoja itu kau akan datang sendirian kemari dan hanya menikmati secangkir latte. Kau mengatakan tidak kesal, namun bahasa tubuh serta nada bicaramu mengatakan sebaliknya. Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan Yesung sukses membuat Sungmin terbelalak.

"Mwo, a-aniya. I-itu tidak mungkin, apa kau bercanda hyung? A-aku namja dan Kyuhyun juga namja" Sungmin menyangkal dengan keras. Namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa tercubit. Perasaan aneh itupun muncul, seperti mengutuk dirinya sendiri akan jawaban yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Sungmin menjadi serba salah.

"Ckck, kenapa tidak? Haih, yasudahlah.. aku harus melayani pengunjung lain. Kau nikmati saja suasana di kafe ini"

Yesung beranjak dari meja Sungmin untuk kembali melayani pengunjung lain. Sementara itu Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam dan berdialog dengan perasaannya sendiri.

'Apa benar aku menyukai Kyuhyun? Mungkinkah? Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Dia namja normal, dan aku pun— ah entahlah aku bisa menyebut diriku normal lagi atau tidak sekarang'. Sungmin kembali menyeruput lattenya diiringi alunan musik di kafe tersebut

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah terdengar memasuki ruang tengah mansion cukup mewah itu dari arah pintu depan.

"Eoh, kau sudah pulang hyung?" Ryeowook yang sedang menonton siaran televisi bertanya kepada Sungmin yang baru memasuki mansion.

"Hmm..." Sungmin hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman dan tetap melajukan langkahnya menuju tangga atas. Ia lelah dan ingin berendam air hangat.

"Ah hyung,, tadi ada yang menelfon kemari menanyakanmu!" teriak Ryeowook ketika ia teringat akan orang yang menelfon ke mansion.

Sungmin kemudian berhenti di tengah tangga dan berbalik. Sungmin menautkan alis

"Nugu?"

"Dia bernama Lee Donghae, katanya kau susah di hubungi hyung" jawab Ryeowook.

"Oh, itu karena ponselku kehabisan baterai dan mati"

"Aku bilang kau sedang pergi dan dia berpesan agar kau menelfonnya" adu Ryeowook menyampaikan pesan dari orang bernama Donghae.

"Ah, arraso.. baiklah, aku akan menelfonnya nanti setelah mandi dan makan malam" Sungmin bergumam dan melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Malam beranjak semakin sunyi. Setelah makan malam, Sungmin bergegas menuju kekamarnya dan menelfon Donghae, sedangkan Ryeowook kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menonton film action favoritnya.

Ia terlalu asyik menonton sehingga tidak sadar jam telah menunjukkan 11.47 hampir tengah malam.

Ryeowook mulai menguap, tanda alarm dalam tubuhnya meminta untuk tidur. Ryeowook merenggangkan sendi-sendinya dan melirik jam klasik yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

'Eoh, sudah jam 11 lebih ternyata. Pantas saja mataku mengantuk' monolognya. Ia kemudian mematikan televisi yang menayangkan tulisan 'the end' tanda film sudah berakhir.

Ryeowook menggerakkan tubuh dan kepalanya yang kaku ke kanan dan kekiri.

Wush—

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus menyapa kulit putihnya. Entah mengapa Ryeowook merasa malam ini begitu dingin.

Ia kemudian mengusap kedua lengannya dan beranjak untuk menuju kamar tidur miliknya. Tepat ketika ia baru beberapa langkah menuju tangga—

Teng...teng..

"Ommo!" Ryeowook berjengit kaget mendengar suara dentingan jam klasik yang cukup memekkan telinga itu.

"Aish jinjja, mengagetkan saja" dengus Ryeowook yang reflek mengusap-usap dadanya untuk menenangkan jantung yang sempat berdetak kencang.

Ryeowook kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan saat jam itu berhenti berdenting, terdengar suara gaduh dari arah kamar Sungmin.

PRANNGG..! Brakkk!

Ryeowook kembali menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga kedua. Ia berusaha menajamkan pendengaran.

'apa yang sedang Sungmin hyung lakukan? Kenapa terdengar seperti benda jatuh? Dan lagi suara apa itu? apa terjadi sesuatu? Jangan-jangan— pencuri?'

Ryeowook sudah berfikiran macam-macam setelah mendengar suara berisik dari arah kamar Sungmin. Ia menaiki tangga dengan mengendap – endap, sedangkan tangannya membawa sapu lantai untuk melindungi diri.

Ia dengan perasaan was-was dan takut menuju ambang pintu kamar Sungmin. Ryeowook semakin kalut ketika tidak terdengar lagi suara gaduh seperti pintu yang terdobrak tadi. Ia sendiri merasa takut jika pencuri itu membawa senjata, namun ia juga khawatir dengan nasib Sungmin yang berada di dalam. Dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan Ryeowook perlahan membuka kamar Sungmin yang memang tak pernah di kunci tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Ryeowook meneguk ludah susah payah ketika mendapati kamar Sungmin yang remang dengan hanya diterangi cahaya dari luar balkon yang masuk dari pintu yang terbuka.

Tunggu, pintu yang terbuka? Jangan-jangan —

Ryeowook semakin erat memegang sapu dengan kedua tangannya. Sengaja pintu kamar Sungmin ia buka untuk memudahkannya berlari keluar dan meminta bantuan jika memang benar ada pencuri.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah ranjang Sungmin, mencari dimana keberadaan Hyungnya itu. Namun, ia belum bisa melihat dengan jelas dari posisinya berdiri. Akhirnya Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk melangkah dan berbisik memanggil hyungnya.

"H-hyung, Sungmin hyung"

Tepat ketika Ryeowook dekat dengan ranjang Sungmin, angin berhembus menyingkap tirai transparan yang menutup pintu kearah balkon.

Trak—

Sapu yang dipegang Ryeowook lolos dari tangannya dan terjatuh.

Deg— ia tercekat, jantung Ryeowook memburu tak terkendali, tubuhnya gemetar. Dengan bantuan sinar bulan, Matanya terbelalak menangkap pemandangan horror didepan sana.

Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Sungmin berada digendongan sosok hitam dengan mata merah semerah darah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Ryeowook bersumpah jika makhluk mengerikan itu menampakan seringaian dari wajah yang menonjolkan urat saraf tersebut. ia juga berani bertaruh jika ia melihat darah berwarna merah kehitaman keluar dari seringaian itu.

Ryeowook ingin mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kelu untuk mundur kemudian lari dan meminta bantuan, Namun tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia benar-benar takut sehingga tubuhnya mati rasa dan kaku. Nafas Ryeowookpun semakin memburu. Ia bahkan sampai lupa cara untuk berteriak dan meminta bantuan.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan tuhan? Sungmin hyung'

Ryeowook semakin kalut ketika pusaran angin seperti beliung membawa tubuh makhluk itu dan Sungmin hyungnya pergi.

Tak lama Ia berhasil menggerakkan tubuhnya yang gemetar untuk mengejar mereka dan sempat berteriak memanggil nama Sungmin.

"Tunggu! SUNGMIN HYUNG!"

Namun tiba-tiba angin besar merangsek masuk keruangan tersebut dan—

Wushhhh—JJDUAGGKK...

"AARRRGGGGGGHHHH"

BRUUKKK...

Tubuh Ryeowook terhempas dan terbanting menghantam dinding kamar. Tulang belakangnya terasa remuk, kepala belakangnya yang menghantam dinding terasa pening sehingga tidak lama kegelapan menyapa dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja terlihat sedang berdiri di depan pintu mansion milik Sungmin. Salah seorang dari mereka yaitu namja dengan muka kenakan sedari tadi sibuk untuk memencet bel mansion itu, namun tidak ada siapapun yang keluar untuk membukakan pintu. Sedangkan namja lainnya yang berambut pirang asyik mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar mansion yang terhitung cukup mewah tersebut. Ia berdecak kagum dengan gaya arsitektur bergaya jerman barat yang tercetak pada bangunan di depannya.

Namja berambut pirang tersebut kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kearah namja lain yang masih gigih memencet bel bahkan sampai berseru memanggil nama si tuan rumah.

"Apa kau yakin Sungmin di mansionnya? Sepertinya tidak ada orang disini Hae" namja berambut pirang itu bertanya memastikan kepada namja yang ia panggil dengan Hae disampingnya.

"Aku yakin dia ada dimansionnya hari ini, semalam kita sempat berbincang di telfon dan lagipula aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya jika kita akan kemari Eunyukie" namja yang ternyata adalah Lee Donghae tersebut memberi keyakinan pada kekasihnya yang mulai menampakkan wajah bosan.

"Kau sudah menghubungi ponselnya?" tanya Eunyuk lagi.

"Sudah chagi, tapi tidak ada jawaban" jawab Donghae sembari mengeluarkan Smartphonenya untuk kembali menelfon Sungmin.

Eunyuk berolling eyes malas. Tentu saja ia merasa bosan , bayangkan saja mereka hampir lebih dari 15 menit berdiri didepan pintu mansion itu dan sang empunya rumah tidak kunjung muncul.

Eunyuk yang tidak sabaran kemudian mencoba keberuntungan dengan membuka pintu mahoni berukiran didepannya. Siapa tahu tidak terkunci.

Ckrek—

Binggo! Pintu tidak terkunci.

"Hae-ah, Donghae-ah,,, Yak Lee Donghae!" teriak Eunyuk yang panggilannya tidak diindahkan oleh Donghae akibat sibuk dengan panggilannya kepada Sungmin.

"Wae?! Aku sedang menelfon Sungmin, Eunyukie" sungut Donghae tak terima diteriaki.

"Aish, lihat ini" tunjuk Eunyuk pada pintu mansion yang sudah terbuka.

Donghae menautkan alis untuk meminta penjelasan Eunyuk.

"Bukankah kau bilang Sungmin ada di dalam? Ku rasa tidak apa-apa jika kita langsung masuk saja, otte? Mungkin saja ia sedang di kamar mandi atau tidur" usul Eunyuk dengan deduksinya.

Donghae berfikir sebentar sebelum dia mengangkat bahunya dan bilang 'Baiklah'.

.

.

Donghae dan Eunyuk sudah berada di ruang tengah mansion Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, yak Lee Sungmin aku dan Eunyuk sudah datang. Kau dimana?!" Donghae berteriak dari arah ruang tengah sembari mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok pemilik mansion tersebut.

Begitu pula dengan Eunyuk, ia pun mencoba memanggil Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah,, Aku Eunyukie, ayolah keluar! Kau tidak berniat menemui kami? Hellow,, Sungminnie!"

Namun tetap saja tidak ada sahutan. Kesunyian masih menjadi dominan, sepertinya tidak ada siapun di mansion ini.

"Kemana semua orang? Biasanya Ahjumma Jung sudah ada di mansion pada jam-jam sekarang" gumam Donghae merasa heran dengan kondisi mansion Sungmin yang sepi senyap.

"Cari saja kekamarnya, mungkin saja Sungmin sedang tidur" Ujar Eunyuk memberi saran.

"Hmm, kita keatas"

Donghae kemudian berjalan kearah tangga di ikuti oleh Eunyuk yang mengekor dibelakannya untuk menuju kamar Sungmin berada.

Dari tangga Donghae tampak mengerutkan keningnya ketika pintu kamar Sungmin nampak terbuka. Ia kemudian sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai dikamar tersebut.

Eunyuk tetap mengekori Donghae di belakang.

Donghae sedikit membuka pintu tersebut sembari memanggil nama Sungmin.

"Min..."

Kriet—

Tepat ketika ia membuka lebih lebar pintu tersebut Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan begitu pula dengan Eunyuk untuk mencari Sungmin, namun—

Deg—

Mata mereka berdua sama-sama terbelalak ketika melihat seseorang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri tak jauh dari dinding pintu disebelah kanan ranjang.

"Ommo! Ya tuhan.." Eunyuk reflek menghampiri tubuh namja kecil tersebut untuk melihat kondisinya diikuti oleh Donghae.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengeliat resah dengan mata yang masih tertutup namun bola matanya bergerak kesana – kemari dibalik kelopak mata itu. Donghae dan Eunyuk sudah mengangkat tubuhnya dan meletakkan Ryeowook keatas ranjang Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung,, Andwe... Andwe, Arrrggg... ANDWE!" teriak Ryeowook histeris spontan membuka matanya.

"Hei, tenanglah... ssstt,, tenanglah" bujuk Eunyuk yang mengusap punggung gemetar milik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook megedarkan pandangan dan tiba-tiba ia menggeleng kalut melihat dua orang asing yang kini berada di depannya. Pikirannya tentang kejadian semalam membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih sehingga ia meronta menghindari sentuhan Donghae dan Eunyuk.

"Siapa kalian?! PERGII! Jangan sakiti aku! SUNGMIN HYUNG! PERGI! ARRRGGG..."

"Tidak, tidak.. kita tidak akan menyakitimu. Jadi tenanglah, kami teman Sungmin, aku Lee Donghae dan ini Lee Hyukjae" Donghae berusaha untuk menjelaskan dan menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Ne, sebenarnya kau siapa? Apa yang sudah terjadi?" berondong Eunyuk yang masih berusaha membuat kontak dengan Ryeowook.

"Hiks.. Andwe,, Sungmin Hyung, Dia membawa Sungmin hyung.. tidak, SUNGMIN HYUUNG! hiks" Ryeowook meracau hebat, ia tetap meronta dan beringsut kebelakang menjauhi kontak fisik Donghae maupun Eunyuk.

Donghae dan Eunyuk benar-benar tidak tahu lagi cara menenangkan namja mungil yang mereka temukan, sampai—

"Ryeowook-ah!" seseorang memanggil Ryeowook dari arah pintu.

Secara bersamaan Donghae dan Eunyuk mengedarkan pandangannya kearah pintu diikuti oleh Ryeowook.

"K-Kyu!" pekik Ryeowook dengan deraian air mata ketika menyadari namja yang baru memasuki kamar Sungmin tersebut adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri ke tiga namja yang berada diatas ranjang Sungmin, terutama menghampiri namja yang memiliki tubuh paling kecil diantara ketiga namja tersebut.

"Ada apa ini? apa yang terjadi padanya?!" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya seolah mengintimidasi. Matanya ia tujukan kepada Donghae dan Eunyuk secara bergantian.

Sedangkan Ryeowook langsung menerjang Kyuhyun untuk memeluk namja itu ketika Kyuhyun baru saja menghampirinya. Ryeowook menagis tergugu menumpahkan ketakutannya.

"Kami juga tidak tahu. Bocah ini kami temukan tak sadarkan diri ketika kami sedang mencari Sungmin" jawab Donghae yang seperti tidak terima atas nada bicara Kyuhyun yang seolah menyalahkan dirinya dan Eunyuk.

"Lalu untuk apa kalian datang kemari?!" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik masih dengan nada bicara yang kurang ramah.

"Aku dan Sungmin sudah ada janji untuk membahas perkamen yang akan ia serahkan kemusium. Lagi pula aku sudah mengatakan kepada Sungmin jika akan kemari. Kau sendiri? kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Donghae tak kalah ketus.

"Aku kemari untuk mengembalikan ponsel Ryeowook yang tertinggal di mobilku, ini buktinya!" jawab Kyuhyun datar sembari menunjukkan ponsel yang ia keluarkan dari saku jinsnya.

Eunyuk yang melihat pertengkaran kedua namja didepannya tanpa pemperdulikan kondisi Ryeowook itu mulai geram.

"Yak kenapa kalian malah bertengkar, eoh?! Behenti membuat suasana menjadi keruh, sekarang kita harus tanyakan kepada namja ini apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" omel Eunyuk kepada Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang masih memasang tampang siap perang.

Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook dan mencoba membuatnya tenang.

"Ssstt, Wookie-ah, tenanglah ada aku disini.. tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu, hmm" Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Ryeowook yang berada di sampingnya. Kepala Ryeowook ia sandarkan di dada bidangnya.

"Ne, kami juga tidak akan melakukan hal buruk kepadamu. Kami teman Sungmin, lebih baik kau tarik nafas dan buang perlahan untuk lebih relaks" Eunyuk berujar untuk membantu Kyuhyun menenagkan Ryeowook.

Tak sia-sia, Ryeowook mengikuti saran Eunyuk dan mulai sedikit tenang.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Wookie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Kyu, hiks.. Sungmin hyung, D-dia, dia telah.. dia hiks,, telah dibawa oleh makhluk mengerikan bermata meraah itu kyu.. a-aku, aku tidak bisa menolongnya.. a-aku— hiks" Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan susah payah diiringi isakannya, ia kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan ketika mengingat kembali kejadian yang dialaminya semalam.

Kening ke tiga namja bernama Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Eunyuk tersebut berkerut. 'Makhluk? Mengerikan? Bermata merah? Jangan-jangan—"

Donghae, Eunyuk dan Kyuhyun saling melempar pandang.

"Apa kalian memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?" Eunyuk melontarkan pertanyaan ambigu.

"Mungkinkah? Tapi semalam Sungmin sempat bercerita jika iblis itu telah musnah, bukan begitu Cho Kyuhyun?!" kali ini Donghae memicingkan matanya pada Kyuhyun karena dari cerita yang ia dengar dari Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun juga ikut ritual pemusnahan iblis itu.

"Ne, saat itu kami memang mengadakan ritual pemusnahan iblis dan aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri jika iblis itu berubah menjadi debu dan menghilang" Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan santai.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa? Aish,, Bagaimana kita menemukan Sungmin sekarang?!" tanya Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun menudian mengedarkan pandangannya kepada Eunyuk.

"Kau tentu lebih tahu akan hal semacam ini Eunyuk-ah?" ujar Kyuhyun datar.

Eunyuk berfikir sejenak. ia diam beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi jika iblis itu berniat mengadakan ritual kedua maka kita bisa menemukan Sungmin ditempat pertama kali perkamen itu ditemukan" jelas Eunyuk seperti yang ia ketahui dari buku yang ia baca.

"Itu berarti Hutan Bloody Wood, Westseven?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun dijawab anggukan oleh Eunyuk.

"Baiklah, sudah di putuskan aku dan Donghae akan kesana mencari Sungmin. Dan kau... bisakah kau menjaga Ryeowook disini, Eunyuk-ah?" pinta Kyuhyun yang masih setia mengusap pucuk kepala Ryeowook yang mulai tenang dan tertidur menyandar pada dadanya. Sepertinya ia kelelahan menangis.

"Hmm, baiklah. Jadi nama bocah ini Ryeowook?" Eunyuk bertanya polos sembari menunjuk Ryeowook yang sudah mendengkur halus.

"Ne, dia Kim Ryeowook, saudara sepupu Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun yang menidurkan Ryeowook diatas tempat tidur.

"Baiklah, kajja kita berangkat sekarang Kyuhyun-ah.. kita harus cepat" Donghae beranjak berdiri dan melangkah meningglkan kamar Sungmin, setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Eunyuk dan sempat mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir namja penggila pisang itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan cheesy itu hanya bisa berolling eyes ria dan kemudian mengekori Donghae dari belakang setelah sebelumnya ia juga berpamitan dengan Eunyuk.

.

.

.

Hutan lebat Bloody Wood tampak remang walaupun saat Kyuhyun dan Donghae masuk ke mulut hutan suasana masih terhitung sore. Namun ketika mereka sampai di dalam hutan hanya sedikit cahaya matahari yang mampu menembus lebatnya hutan ini. hal ini yang menambah sisi keangkeran dari hutan yang berada di daerah Westseven tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae mencari gua dimana perkamen itu ditemukan berbekal peta dan kompas yang kini berada ditangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin ini jalannya Kyu? Kita sudah hampir 2 jam memasuki hutan ini, aku lelah... bisakah kita beristirahat?" tanya Donghae yang sudah kelelahan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berpedoman pada arah kemana peta itu membawa mereka pergi.

Kyuhyun melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya 17.25, itu artinya sebentar lagi petang.

"Jika kau ingin istirahat, istirahat saja sendiri. Biar aku sendiri saja yang mencari Sungmin. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak, sebentar lagi petang, itu berarti kita harus menemukan Sungmin sebelum petang" ujar Kyuhyun datar dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang duduk bersender pasrah dibawah pohon.

"Aish.. Yak Cho! Tunggu!"

.

.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang, seorang namja tengah tertatih mencoba berjalan tanpa alas kaki dengan susah payah. Sesekali ia menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Kedua bola mata basah itu menampakkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Penampilannya mengenaskan dengan hanya mengenakan piyama atasan saja. Untung saja piyama itu sedikit longgar sehingga menutupi daerah pribadinya sampai ke paha.

Nafas namja itu memburu. Dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan. Keringat dingin mebanjiri pelipisnya. Sesekali ia meringis menahan sakit yang luar biasa mendera perutnya. Perutnya terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum dan panas ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Tak jarang ia menjadikan pohon sebagai tumpuannya berpegangan untuk berdiri.

Satu yang namja manis itu inginkan, mempertahankan kesadarannya dan keluar dari hutan terkutuk itu.

Srakk..Brukkk...

"AKKKHHH..." Ia kembali terjatuh ketika tak sengaja terantuk akar pohon.

Namja itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri, namun badannya sudah diambang batas. Ia lagi-lagi terjatuh lemah. Sungguh ia ingin meraung, menangis dan menyerah saat ini, namun suara seseorang yang di kenalnya membuat ia seolah memiliki harapan baru.

.

.

.

"Sungmin...! Lee Sungmin! Dimana Kau Ming!" teriak Kyuhyun yang menerobos kesemak-semak hutan.

Donghae tertinggal dibelakangnya, namun tidak cukup jauh.

Srakkk—

Bunyi daun kering yang diseret membuat Kyuhyun menjadi waspada. Ia menajamkan penglihatan dan pendengarannya. sampai—

"Kyu..."

Suara panggilan lemah itu membuat Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

Pandangannya terkunci pada sosok di depan sana. Terlihat didepan sana Sungmin berjalan tertatih berusaha untuk menghampiri dirinya dengan tangan kanan bertumpu pada pohon dan tangan kiri memegang perutnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan mata yang sayu serta ringisan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Selain itu jika dilihat kebawah, Oh tuhan! apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, Ia hanya mengenaikan atasan piyama tidurnya dan—

Apa itu? Darah pekat terlihat menuruni selangkangannya mengalir disepanjang kaki Sungmin.

Sungmin hampir menggapai Kyuhyun sampai—

BRUUKKKKK...

"Sungmin!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Huhuhu... Mianhae baru update sekarang! Lagi ribet sama kuliah dan kemarin laptop sempat ngambek, jadi updatenya telat... T_T

Sebagai permintaan maaf **chapter ini saya panjangin sampai 6 ribu words**.. hahaha semoga para readers puas!

Okey, Terimakasih banyak yang udah **Review ** di chap 6 kemarin**:**

**Thanks to:**

**fitriKyumin, Bunnyming1186, unicorn ajol, zagiya joyjins, abilhikmah, chademon21, baekhunniewife, , errory, Hyunki2204, lee mingma, JungYongie, LiveLoveKyumin, ncisksj, Nana88123Kim, dirakyu, onaleeumin18, QuinJjang, CutieJoyers137, cho rena joy, .925, , HarukaElf137, ChiKyumin, ShinYangChoi, cottoncandyme, Guest, GyuMin Cho, jung hyun mi, ChoLee, , Fuji Ai Chan, mynamedhiendha, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, gyumin4ever, minnie-minnie-mine, PopySalang137, kyuminkyu, alietha doll, anak hantu, akira lia, Alfiani Vinc, ratih, Nuralrasyid, Park Heeni, ina, ai siti fatimah, lovegirl, kezy, .7, Za KyuMin, TiffyTiffanyLee, .5, juenchan, Yuliaksm, Karen Kouzuki, cholee kyumin, OangeCoLi, vinay137, minnieGalz, Chella-KMS, EFI FLYNN, Harusuki Ginichi – 137411, ShinJiwoo920202, miira, Shin Seo Chan BagjeGRF, Younghee, 137, Cywelf, Nameleekyu, HeePumpkin137, tomogrevy, , Pusycat3. Dan semuanya yang udah review chap sebelum-sebelumnya dan gak bisa saya sebutin satu – satu..#KalianSangatLuarBiasa.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE:**

**1. Yang udah ngoreksi tata bahasa dan penulisan. ThanKyu very much guys! Sudah mulai saya usahakan di Chap ini.**

**2. Yang masih penasaran KYU iblis murni atau hanya kerasukan? Selamat penasaran..**

**3. Yang minta dibikin adegan seru tiap chapter? Emm, ya diusahakan tapi sudah ada porsinya masing-masing guys. Untuk alur, sebenernya tidak berniat untuk menjadikannya lambat, soalnya author bingung ada yang minta chapnya dipanjangin, jadi author masukin adegan yang mungkin 'gak penting' kekekeke..**

**4. Yang tanya untuk NC, Ada waktunya say.. mungkin chapter depan atau depannya lagi. Hehehe...**

**5. Yang masih bingung tujuan Kyu melakukan ritual? Ikutin aja ceritanya.. tar juga bakal kebongkar sendiri.. Yuhuu..**

**6. Yang tanya tentang mantra dan bilang mantranya sama tapi kenapa jadi artinya beda? Hayoo di baca lagi.. itu mantra yang di buku sama di kertas yang dikasih heechul beda lho... kenapa yang di kasih heechul ga tak kasih translate dulu dan di akhir baru tak kasih translate? Aigoo biar seru donk.. dan kenapa sungmin langsung baca mantra yang dikasih heechul tanpa peduli artinya? Gimana ya respon kalo orang lagi panik? Tentu dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang ia anggap akan menyelamatkannya dan binggo! Dia baca mantra dari heechul yang udah di ubah isisnya sama si Evil. Hahaha... kekeke..*ketawaIblis.**

**7. Oke, cukup... author udah sedikit bongkar rahasia diatas, jadi Ada kejutan apa lagi di chap selanjutnya? **

**.**

Yuhuu Readers..

**Gimana dengan chapter 7? **

**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sungmin? Siapa sebenarnya yang membawa Sungmin? Apakah ritual kedua akan dilakukan atau sudah dilakukan? Lalu bagaimana nasib Heechul?**

Yang masih semangat menebak-nebak dan menunggu chapter selanjutnya? Selamat menebak dan menunggu kawan!

**Review, kritik dan saran selalu di tunggu!**

Sampai jumpa di next chap...

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast: **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Heechul

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous chapter<strong>_

"_Kyu..."_

_Suara panggilan lemah itu membuat Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah._

_Terlihat didepan sana Sungmin berjalan tertatih ingin menghampiri dirinya dengan tangan kanan bertumpu pada pohon dan tangan kiri memegang perutnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan mata yang sayu serta ringisan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibirnya. _

_Selain itu jika dilihat kebawah, Oh tuhan! apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, Ia hanya mengenakan atasan piyama tidurnya dan—_

_Apa itu? Darah pekat terlihat menuruni selangkangannya mengalir disepanjang kaki Sungmin._

_Sungmin hampir menggapai Kyuhyun sampai—_

_BRUUKKKKK..._

"_Sungmin!"_

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapther 8**

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun segera berlari untuk menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang terkulai lemas.

Sungmin terjatuh kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun dengan kesadaran yang menitipis, bahkan nafasnya berhembus sangat lemah dan satu-satu.

"K-Kyuhh.." Sungmin masih sempat memanggil Kyuhyun dalam ambang kesadarannya, sebelum kegelapan menghampiri seluruh penglihatannya.

"Ming,, Sungmin-ah! Bertahanlah Sungmin!" Kyuhyuh berteriak kalap mengguncang tubuh dingin Sungmin yang berada di dekapannya.

"Donghae! YAK LEE DONGHAE,, Cepat KEMARI!"

Mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun tak jauh didepannya, Donghae segera melesat menghampiri sumber teriakan itu.

"Ya tuhan! Sungmin!" Donghae berlari kalap menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan panik mengguncang tubuh mengenaskan Sungmin dalam pangkuannya.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyu?! Kenapa— Ya tuhan, Lee Sungmin"

Donghae tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia begitu syok menemukan kondisi Sungmin yang begitu menyedihkan dan mengenaskan itu. Bagaimana tidak, jika Sungmin kini dalam keadaan separuh telanjang dengan muka dan bibir yang pucat pasi, kulit yang mendingin serta darah segar keluar menuruni selangkangannya? What the f***?!

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bawa Sungmin pergi dari sini.. Bantu aku Donghae-ah,, cepat!" Titah Kyuhyun yang mulai mengendalikan emosinya.

Donghae bergegas membantu Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat Sungmin untuk diletakkan di punggung tegap Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu mereka segera mencari jalan keluar untuk kembali ke mansion Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam mulai menjelang, sang surya beristirahat pada peraduannya. Kini ke 3 namja itu sedang menunggu namja lain yang sedang membersihkan namja yang diketahui adalah Sungmin disalah satu kamar mansion mewah itu.

Beberapa saat namja dengan gummy smile itu menuruni tangga setelah tugasnya membersihkan Sungmin selesai. Ketiga namja yang salah satunya adalah Kyuhyun segera menerjang namja tersebut untuk menanyakan kondisi Sungmin.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia terluka?" Kyuhyun bertanya tidak sabaran, sangat terlihat raut kecemasan disana.

Namja bergummy smile yang diketahui sebagi Eunyuk menghela nafas berat.

"Huft, tidak.. Sungmin tidak terluka kecuali bagian analnya, sepertinya sesuatu dipaksa masuk melewati bagian itu" jawab Eunyuk menjelaskan dengan miris.

"Mwo?! Sungmin hyung... apa yang telah dilakukan iblis itu?" kini Ryeowook yang bertanya entah kepada siapa.

Ya, Ryeowook sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin melalui cerita Eunyuk. Saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya, ia sempat berontak dan memanggil nama Sungmin beberapa kali. Namun Eunyuk dapat menenangkan anak itu dan atas paksaan dari Ryeowook, Eunyuk menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

"Mungkinkah iblis itu telah berhasil melakukan ritualnya?" Donghae memberikan perkiraannya.

"Entahlah, kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai—" kalimat Eunyuk terpotong oleh teriakan dari atas, tepatnya dari kamar Sungmin.

"AAARRRGGGGGG!"

"Sungmin / Sungmin hyung!" reflek ke 4 namja itu berlarian menuju kamar Sungmin untuk melihat kondisi namja itu.

Kyuhyun yang paling awal berlari untuk menghampiri kamar Sungmin.

Brakk—

Pintu itu di buka Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabaran. Di dalam sana ia melihat Sungmin sedang meringkuk dan menutupi kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangan. Tubuhnya bergetar, isakan dan ringisan keluar dari namja ringkih itu.

"Sungmin, Ming... Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati Sungmin untuk merengkuhnya.

"AARRRGGGHHH, JANGAN! HENTIKAN! TIDAK! PERGI! Hhh..hh... PERGI!" Sungmin semakin meringkuk dan menjambak rambutnya brutal.

"Ming, ini aku Kyuhyun.. ssst tenanglah, oke? Lihat, ini aku Ming" Kyuhyun mencoba lagi berkontak fisik dengan Sungmin.

Sedangkan ketiga namja yang lain hanya berdiri mematung dan menatap iba. Sempat Ryeowook akan menghampiri Sungmin, namun gerakannya di tahan oleh Eunyuk yang seolah berkata dari matanya 'Biarkan Kyuhyun saja'.

"Arrggg...hhh..hh... Pergi! Hiks.. Kyuuh.. tolong! T-Tolong aku Kyuuhh.." Sungmin masih meracau hebat.

"Hey, Ming lihat aku.. ini aku Kyuhyun. Aku Kyu, Sungmin" Kyuhyun memegang pundak gemetar Sungmin.

Secara perlahan Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Peluh dan air mata membanjiri wajah itu. Tatapannya sayu dan sarat akan ketakutan. Sungmin masih terisak hebat hingga—

Grep..

Ia memeluk Kyuhun dengan sangat erat. Sungmin menangis tergugu seolah ingin mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun jika ia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Nafasnya menderu begitu pula dengan jantungnya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika Sungmin sangat terpukul saat ini.

"Gwenchana, aku disini bersamamu Ming. Aku akan melindungimu, maafkan aku yang begitu lamban menolongmu hingga membuatmu menunggu.. maaf" Kyuhyun berujar penuh penyesalan dan kata-kata itu terdengar sendu.

"Kyuhh.. hiks.. jangan pergi, kumohon" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir bergetar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Ia kemudian bergumam untuk menjawab permintaan Sungmin dan memberikan kecupan cukup lama pada pundak terekspos Sungmin untuk menenangkannya.

Adegan itu disaksikan oleh ketiga namja yang dua orang dari ke-3 namja tersebut menghembuskan nafas lega, sedangkan satu namja lain yang berada di dekat pintu mengalihkan pandangannya guna menutupi rasa tidak nyaman dalam dadanya. Entah mengapa dia sangat tidak suka melihat perlakukan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, sehingga matanya kini memanas.

'Shit, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Sungguh, aku tidak rela Kyu' batin namja mungil itu penuh amarah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback _

Namja mungil yang tergeletak diatas batu besar itu perlahan mulai membuka kedua belah manik matanya. Mata namja itu berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya. Pikirannya belum sepenuhnya mencerna apa yang sedang ia alami. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul pada otaknya yang entah mengapa kali ini otak cerdasnya sangat lamban dalam memproses.

'Dimana ini?' batin namja tersebut sembari mengedarkankan pandangan kesekitar.

Sekelilingnya tampak samar karena hanya di terangi cahaya bulan yang menerobos dari luar. Namun dalam penerangan yang minim tersebut, namja mungil itu masih bisa melihat dinding batu terjal yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia pun merasakan permukaan tempat dimana ia berbaring terasa kasar dan lembab. Khas dari sebuah gua.

Pandangannya menerawang, mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian terakhir yang ia alami. Beberapa detik ingatannya mulai memproses dan— namja mungil itu tercekat. Ia mengingat dua buah bola mata merah mengerikan sebelum akhirnya kedua matanya memberat dan hanya ada gelap dalam ruang penglihatannya.

Namja mungil itu seketika berusaha bangkit, namun—

'Uhg..kenapa? kenapa dengan tubuhku?'

Tubuh namja mungil itu sulit untuk di gerakkan. Ia tolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa gerangan yang menahan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Seketika namja penyuka pink itu terbelalak. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terentang dan masing-masing terikat oleh sulur berlendir yang tidak pernah ia lupakan dalam hidupnya. Sulur yang mengikatnya pada saat malam 'persetubuhan' itu. Dimana sulur menjijikkan itu mengikatnya begitu kuat, sehingga ia hanya mampu mengeliat.

Namja diatas batu itu masih berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun nihil. Sungguh cengkraman sulur-sulur hitam berlendir itu sangat kuat, hingga saat ia sibuk meronta—

Byarr..

Entah bagaimana caranya ruangan menjadi terang dengan cahaya obor yang tertata rapi disekeliling dinding gua tersebut yang menyala sendiri hampir bersamaan tanpa disulut api satu-persatu.

Seketika pemandangan itu menyita perhatian namja mungil yang kini bisa kita lihat ternyata adalah Sungmin dari acara Mari-meloloskan-diri.

Lamat-lamat secara lambat laut muncul sesosok berjubah hitam memakai tudung dengan— 'oh Shit! Mata merah itu? Tidak mungkin, Tidak.. iblis itu sudah musnah' batin Sungmin melotot horror dan menggeleng panik.

Sosok itu semakin lama semakin jelas, namun Sungmin hanya mampu melihat sorot tajam matanya dari tempatnya berbaring tanpa melihat seluruh wajahnya yang menonjolkan urat-urat saraf hitam di balik tudung. Sungmin makin mengeliat resah, meronta namun entah bagaimana sulur itu semakin membelit kedua tangan dan kakinya.

.

"Lepaskan aku! Iblis laknat! Jika kau berani lawan aku secara jantan! Bedebah! Brengsek!" Sungmin masih melancarkan pemberontakannya dengan berusaha meronta dari ikatan sulur-sulur laknat itu. Namun, nihil.

Sungmin hanya bisa berteriak menantang untuk menekan rasa takut dan paniknya.

Iblis itu masih tidak bergeming. Ia tetap pada posisinya, berdiri sekitar 2 meter dari tempat Sungmin berbaring.

Sungminpun merasa heran, mengapa iblis itu hanya mematung didepan sana. ' Ah persetan, yang pasti aku harus lepas dan keluar dari sini' batinnya

"Ugh.. sialan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku iblis terkutuk?! LEPASKAN AKU!" Sungmin berteriak lantang. Ia hampir frustasi dan tidak peduli jika yang di hadapannya saat ini adalah sosok iblis mengerikan.

"Lepaskan ak—" Sungmin tercekat, demi tuhan dia tidak mau lagi melihat seringaian itu. firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang buruk.

Dan—

Benar saja. setelah iblis itu menampakkan seringaiannya. Kedua tangan penuh kuku panjang hitam itu menengadah seolah mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Suaranya menggelegar membuat bulu roma meremang.

Satu tangan itu menunjukkan jarinya kearah Sungmin, kemudian—

Sreettt—

Dengan sekali perintah bawahan piyama yang di kenakan Sungmin beserta dalamannya terobek tak beraturan hingga tak ada satupun kain yang menutupi area bawah Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng panik. Keringat dan peluh membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Tidak! Jangan lagi! Kumohon, tidak!" Sungmin menggeleng brutal. Ia seakan sudah memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sama seperti malam itu, iblis itu akan 'menyetubuhi' nya lagi! Oh no.. poor Sungmin.

.

.

"Tidak! JANGAN..! AKKHH..!" Pekikan Sungmin sangat nyaring ketika tanpa perintah otaknya kedua kaki itu mengangkang dan melebar dengan sendirinya dengan sulur yang masih setia mengikat kedua kaki tersebut saling berlawanan.

Sungmin tak bisa lari dan melawan, walaupun Iblis itu tetap dalam posisinya berdiri, sebab sialnya iblis itu juga dapat mengendalikan seluruh tubuh Sungmin dari bahu hingga tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan perintah dari gerakan tangan iblis laknat di depan sana.

Sungmin kini bagaikan boneka puppet yang di mainkan oleh tangan sesosok iblis.

"Hiks.. Kumohon! JANGAN SIKSA AKU! BUNUH SAJA AKU!" Sungmin meraung, menangis dan berteriak hingga pita suaranya sakit dan serak, namun—

Nihil...

Iblis itu menggeram..

Sungmin terdiam seketika mendengar geraman mengerikan itu. matanya tak lepas dari aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh iblis itu, hingga—

Ia tercekat, nafasnya memburu.. matanya pun melotot melihat apa yang dilakukan iblis itu.

Didepan sana iblis itu menyayat bagian dada kiri dimana disana terdapat jantung dengan kuku tangan kanannya. Sementara dari balik jubah hitamnya ia mengeluarkan botol berisi abu dengan tangan kirinya.

Iblis itu menumpahkan abu didalam botol keatas tanah dan menyiramnya dengan darah hitam dari jantung yang entah itu —berdetak atau tidak— yang ia sayat.

Sungguh demi semua boneka kelinci pink yang ia koleksi, kejadian mengerikan terjadi setelah hal itu dilakukan. Sungmin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana abu hitam pekat itu mulai menggelembung satu demi satu. Kemudian gelembung-gelembung itu bagai larva yang meletup-letup dan lambat laun warna hitam itu berubah menjadi merah bercampur coklat tanah dan OH GOD!

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ketakutan menyelubungi diri dan jiwanya. Dari mata bening itu kita bisa melihat jika serpihan abu itu kini berubah menjadi seonggok daging, bergerak, dan mengeliat?

Iblis itu tetap merapalkan mantra entah apa dan masih mengguyurkan 'darah'nya pada daging mengeliat itu.

Nafas Sungmin memburu, ia tidak bisa menerka apa yang akan ia alami selanjutnya? Firasatnya mengatakan hal ini lebih mengerikan dari sekedar di 'setubuhi'.

.

.

.

"TIDAK! JA-JANGAN! Hiks! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Sungmin kembali berteriak histeris. Bagaimana tidak?

Bayangkan jika kau dalam posisinya saat ini dengan tubuh yang tak bisa berkutik terpasung oleh sulur, kaki terbuka mengangkang dan seonggok daging yang ternyata jika di lihat dengan seksama itu adalah janin prematur berusia tujuh bulan dengan semua bagian kulit keriput dan beberapa mengelupas merangkak mendekat kearahmu? Merayap semakin dekat dan semakit dekat..

'What the.., Oh my!'

"AAARRRGGGG... Tidak! Apa yang akan kau lakukan iblis?! Bunuh saja aku! Hiks.. Bunuh ak— Akkhh.." Sungmin menggigil ketakutan tatkala sesuatu yang lunak menyentuh pintu analnya. Oh tidak!

Sungmin menggeleng frustasi. Menatap iba sembari menangis kepada sang iblis, berharap ia bisa di bebaskan dari siksaan ini. Namun sayang.. Iblis itu hanya memberikan sebuah sunggingan smirk dan satu perintah—

'_Eingehen!' (Masuk!)_

"AAARRGGHH.. Nnghh..hh" Sungmin merasakan anusnya robek saat itu juga, ketika sesuatu sebesar tempurung kelapa berusaha menerobos masuk kedalamnya. Sungguh, demi apapun bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit dan panas.

Sosok janin itu terus saja menerobos masuk kedalam liang lubang anus Sungmin untuk memasukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin menjerit ironi. Air matanya tak henti mengalir. ia menggigil dan peluh membanjiri wajahnya. Jika harus memilih, ia lebih baik mati saat itu juga dari pada harus tersiksa.

"AARRRGHHH... C-cukuphh.. hiks... S-sakith, Urgh.." Sungmin mengerang ketika janin itu sudah menenggelamkan kepala sampai bahu. Terlihat perut bawah Sungmin membuncit sebesar tempurung kelapa.

"Akkhhh... S-sudah, he-hentikanhh...hiks.. b-bunuh aku sa-AARRGGHH..!" Kali ini bahu lunak berlendir dan keras itu masuk sehingga tersisa bagian perut dan kedua kaki mungil mengkerutnya.

"Urgh.., B-Berhentihh.. hiks..Ahh..hh.." Sungmin semakin meronta antara sakit, takut, dan entahlah. Ia hanya bisa meraung dalam tangis berikut nafasnya yang memburu.

"hh.. hah..Urgh.. S-sakith— A-aku ti-tidak..ahh..Ku- AARRGGHHHH!" Sungmin memekik dengan wajah yang menengadah keatas serta mata yang melotot lebar. kuku-kukunya mencengkram batu untuk melampiaskan sakit yang teramat sangat hingga Sungmin mati rasa dan—

Slup.. seonggok janin itu tertelan masuk seluruhnya kedalam anus Sungmin dan berdiam pada perut Sungmin sehingga perutnya kini tampak membesar, sebesar wanita hamil berusia 8 bulan.

Masuknya seluruh tubuh janin itu diiringi oleh lolongan anjing yang bersahutan dan burung gagak yang berarak terbang disertai dengan kedua mata Sungmin yang lambat laun mulai terpejam. Tidak lama gelap mendominasi penglihatannya dan Sungmin tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang lemah.

.

.

.

Tetesan air dari celah atap gua itu mengenai wajah namja manis yang tergeletak mengenaskan dan tak berdaya diatas sebuah batu.

"Eunghh.." namja manis itu melenguh. Bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari berusaha untuk membuka kelopaknya.

Lambat laun manik mata memikat itu terbuka sayu.

Pening, adalah hal yang pertama dirasakan namja bernama Sungmin tersebut. ia berusaha mengingat lagi, dan..

Deg—

Kilasan bayangan kejadian mengerikan mengenai tubuhnya yang terikat sulur, kemudian iblis itu datang, daging yang menjadi janin, lalu... janin itu masuk anusnya dan... Tidak!

Sungmin reflek duduk dan memeluk perutnya.

'Eoh, aku bisa bergerak? Dimana sulur itu?' batinnya sembari memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya yang sempat terikat oleh sulur. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar untuk memastikan ada tidaknya sulur yang sempat melilit kedua tangan dan kakinya itu.

Setelah tahu tubuhnya bisa lepas dari sulur dan dapat di gerakkan lagi, Sungmin memeriksa seluruh badannya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Perutnya masih rata. Yah, kecuali dia yang tidak mengenakan bawahan piyama seperti sebelumnya.

Ah persetan dengan pakaian, yang terpenting ia bisa lari dari gua terkutuk ini. Pikiran itulah yang mendominasi benak Sungmin sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri.

.

.

Sungmin mencoba membawa dirinya yang lemah keluar dari gua. Ia tidak memperdulikan apapun selain lari dari tempat iblis terkutuk itu, sampai-sampai darah yang mengalir menuruni selangkangannyapun tidak ia rasakan dan pedulikan.

Sungmin hanya berfikir untuk berlari dan berlari dengan hati yang was-was. Ketakutan menyelimuti dirinya dengan tubuh yang lemah dan menggigil. Naas, semakin ia berlari sakit pada perut yang ia rasakan saat keluar dari gua semakin menjadi. Sesekali ia meringis menahan sakit yang luar biasa mendera perutnya. Perutnya terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum dan panas ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Tak jarang ia menjadikan pohon sebagai tumpuannya berpegangan untuk berdiri.

Berkali-kali ia harus terjatuh dan hampir menyerah sampai ia mendengar—

"_Sungmin...! Lee Sungmin! Dimana Kau Ming!"_

Suara itu—

'Kyu..' batin Sungmin memperoleh harapan baru.

Sungmin mencoba dengan sisa tenaganya mengikuti asal teriakan yang ia yakini sebagai Kyuhyun, hingga—

Benar di depan sana Sungmin melihat ada Kyuhyun yang tercekat memandang miris kearah Sungmin yang mencoba untuk mendekat. Namun, Sungmin hanya bisa menagkap suara teriakan Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya sebelum kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

_Flashback end_

_._

_._

_._

Keempat namja itu saling diam diruang tengah mansion Sungmin hingga salah seorang yang memiliki kulit paling pucat bersuara.

"Aku akan membawa Sungmin tinggal bersamaku" putus namja yang kini berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau yakin Kyu?" tanya namja bergummy smile yang kini duduk menyilang kaki.

"Ya, kurasa disini sudah tidak aman. Paling tidak Sungmin akan dalam pengawasan dan perlindunganku jika kami tinggal bersama" Kyuhyun berujar mantap dengan menyedekapkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Kenapa harus kau? Sungmin bisa tinggal dengan Hyukkie, bukankah dia yang lebih tahu akan hal semacam ini?" Donghae menyela tanpa rem.

"Aku memang harus bertanggung jawab atas dirinya Donghae-ah, karena... semua berawal dari diriku. Mengertilah" Kyuhyun berujar lemah diakhir kata.

"Sudahlah Hae, Kyuhyun benar.. sepertinya akan lebih baik jika Sungmin tinggal bersama Kyuhyun" sela Eunyuk sehingga Donghae tidak jadi untuk melanjutankan protesnya.

"Arra,, arra.. baiklah bocah, Apa aku bisa mengandalkanmu?" Donghae akhirnya mengalah namun dengan mendengus sebal.

"Ck.. kau masih meragukanku? Tenang saja, serahkan saja padaku.. Sungmin akan aman" Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya congkak.

"Aku juga akan tinggal bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung" tiba-tiba suara halus dari namja yang tak kalah mungil dari Sungmin terdengar. Dialah Ryeowook.

Ketiga namja yang tadi terlibat perbincangan 'lebih tepatnya percekcokan antara dua namja yang bertampang stoic dengan namja berparas ikan ' mengerutkan alis.

"Kau— bukankah kau hanya berlibur disini dan akan kembali ke London, Wookie-ah?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Eunyuk dan Donghae yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa saling pandang dan mengedikkan bahu.

"Sudah ku putuskan, aku akan menjaga Sungmin hyung" ujar Ryeowook mantap 'dan mendapatkan dirimu, Kyu' sambungnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Sebaiknya kau tidak usah terlibat Wookie-ah, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu juga" Kyuhyun mencoba menasehati.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kyu, aku bisa menjaga diri. Lagipula aku saudara Sungmin hyung, bagaimanapun juga sebagai saudara aku harus melindunginya. Jadi bagaimana?" Ryeowook masih kekeuh dengan keinginannya.

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah Kyu.. Jebal.."Ryeowook memohon dengan puppy eyes aegyonya.

"Arraso, Kau boleh tinggal bersamaku dan Sungmin Kim Ryeowook, tapi kau harus mengurusi dirimu sendiri. Aku bukan orang yang suka untuk direpotkan" Kyuhyun berujar datar sembari berlalu menuju tangga atas bermaksud kekamar Sungmin.

'Gotca..' hati Ryeowook memekik senang. Senyum lima jarinya ia kembangkan dengan lebar.

"Aigoo.. tenang saja aku tidak akan merepotkanmu Kyu—, justru kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku karena akulah nanti yang akan mengurusmu dan Sungmin hyung!" Ryeowook menanggapi dengan nada yang tinggi, sebab Kyuhyun sudah berada di ujung tangga atas.

"Terserah.." hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan gelap mendominasi langit. Suasana mansion Sungmin semakin sunyi senyap. Donghae dan Eunyuk sudah pulang dari 3 jam yang lalu, sedangkan Ryeowook kini telah terlelap menapaki mimpi dikamarnya. Sementara itu Sungmin terlelap setelah sebelumnya ia kembali berteriak histeris tatkala Kyuhyun tak berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya kejadian yang ia alami saat berada di gua menorehkan bekas trauma yang cukup mendalam.

Kriet—

Pintu sebuah kamar tidur bernuansa pink itu dibuka secara perlahan. Menampakkan seorang namja tinggi, berkulit pucat dengan wajah stoic yang memasukinya.

Kyuhyun, namja yang diam-diam memasuki kamar namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin tersebut secara perlahan mendekati ranjang pemilik aegyo face yang sedang terlelap dengan damai diatas pembaringannya.

Kemudian namja itu duduk di tepian ranjang Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Ia sangat menikmati pemandangan wajah bak malaikat yang terlelap dengan damai di depannya. Mata namja Cho itu sarat akan kebahagian dan cinta yang mendalam, walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar dan lagi, seringaian tercetak nyata pada bibir tebal itu.

Perlahan tangan kanannya ia angkat, kemudian meletakkan tangan itu di balik piama yang menutupi perut Sungmin. Ia mengusap perut Sungmin dengan gerakan memutar. merasakan kehangatan yang begitu nyata dari dalam perut tersebut.

"Bersabarlah anakku— sebentar lagi. Ya, Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan aura pertamamu" Kyuhyun berucap ambigu dengan masih mengusap perlahan permukaan perut Sungmin.

Walaupun terasa sangat lemah, namun detakkan itu ada di dalam perut Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan pada telapak tangannya seolah yang berada dalam perut Sungmin mengerti akan apa yang ia sampaikan.

"Eunghh—"Sungmin melenguh. Sepertinya ia merasa terusik dengan kegiatan Kyuhyun yang 'mengelus' perutnya. Namun, mata itu tidak sampai membuka. Ia hanya gelisah, mungkin terlalu lelah setelah mengalami berbagai kejutan mengerikan akhir-akhir ini.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang kearah wajah Sungmin yang penuh peluh. Ia tersenyum, tunggu... kali ini bukan seringaian, namun itu benar-benar senyum tulus yang ia tunjukkan.

Tangan yang mulanya berada pada perut Sungmin kini berpindah untuk mengusap peluh dan rambut namja aegyo tersebut.

Secara lembut Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya, membuat namja manis tersebut merasa nyaman dan kembali terlelap dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ke -2 sejak kejadian 'penculikan' Sungmin oleh sang iblis. Sungmin sudah di bawa Kyuhyun ke rumah klasiknya untuk tinggal bersama, begitu pula dengan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memang hampir satu setengah tahun tinggal sendiri semenjak ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk tinggal diluar negeri untuk mengembangkan penelitian sejarahnya. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak ambil peduli. Ayahnya memang orang yang memiliki obsesi tinggi. Mengabaikan segalanya, bahkan ibu dan dirinya sekalipun.

Kriet—

Pintu kamar yang menjadi kamar Sungmin terbuka, menampakkan Kyuhyun dengan nampan makanan di tangannya.

"Makan malammu Ming..." Kyuhyun berujar sembari duduk di tepian ranjang Sungmin dan meletakkan baki makanan diatas paha Sungmin yang kebetulan sedang duduk menyender pada sandaran ranjang.

"Gomawo Kyu, aku merepotkanmu lagi" Sungmin berucap lirih sembari menerima nampan tersebut.

Malam ini, lagi-lagi Sugmin makan malam diatas tempat tidur. Alasannya? Entah mengapa tubuhnya sangat lemas dan lemah untuk sekedar berdiri dan berjalan. Keadaan ini ia alami sejak pertama kali ia sadarkan diri. ia sendiripun tak tahu sebabnya.

"Aniya, Sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu. Kajja, kau harus makan" Kyuhyun menampakkan senyum tulusnya.

Sungmin membalas tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun dan mulai menyendok makanannya untuk dimasukkan kedalam mulut.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih menemani Sungmin sampai ia selesai makan. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan intens sembari menampakkan senyum nakalnya.

"W-Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti i-itu Kyu?" Sungmin yang merasa risih di tatap seperti itu bertanya ragu sembari meletakkan nampan dengan piring kosong diatas nakas.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku, hmm?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin reflek memundurkan kepalanya. Ia begitu gugup saat ini, jantungnya sudah tak beraturan bagai lari marathon ber mil-mil, mendapati wajah tampan Kyuhyun hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajahnya.

"A-ap-pa m-maksudmu?"

"Ck..ck..ck, kau ini tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu Lee Sungmin. Lihatlah dirimu yang makan begitu lahap dan belepotan seperti itu"

Kyuhyun memang benar, cara makan Sungmin yang tidak sabaran seperti tidak makan berwindu-windu menjadikannya belepotan disana-sini. Apalagi dengan sisa minyak yang mengkilap di bibirnya serta sempat tadi Sungmin menjilat jari-jarinya untuk membersihkan sisa bumbu makanan yang menempel pada jari-jari tersebut.

Err.. itu begitu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang berada di samping bibir Sungmin dengan Bi—

Chup—

Birnya...

Sungmin mendelik terkejut mendapat ciuman mendadak dari Kyuhyun tepat pada bibirnya..

'Eoh...' sepertinya otak pentiumnya sedang memproses dengan kata 'Loading'.

"Yak.. Aish, apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!" Sungmin reflek menyentuh bibirnya.

"Tentu saja membersihkan sisa-sisa makananmu, apa lagi memangnya?" Kyuhyun menjawab santai dengan tanpa dosa.

"M-mwo?! YAK.. Kau ini!"

Pletak—

"Yak.. APPO! Haish..." Kyuhyun reflek mengusap kepalanya yang sukses mendapat jitakan cantik dari Sungmin.

"Rasakan! Kau pikir kita sedang bermain drama?! Seenaknya mencium orang! Dasar Cho yadong bodoh!" Sungmin berteriak kesal sembari melayangkan pukulan dengan bantal kearah muka dan kepala Kyuhyun dengan brutal.

"Aww..Ya.. YA.. Yak.. Hentikan Ming.. yak.. Lee Sungmin, Aww.. Hentikan!" Kyuhyun mencoba menangkap bantal bulu itu dan menariknya dari tangan Sungmin.

Mereka saling tarik dan rebut sehingga entah bagaimana kini tubuh Kyuhyun tepat menindih tubuh Sungmin yang berada di bawahnya. Dengan bulu-bulu bantal yang berterbangan.

Mata mereka saling beradu. Rasanya begitu aneh. Perasaan rindu yang begitu lama menyeruak dihati Sungmin. Perasaan ini, seperti ia pernah merasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan nyaman dan terlindungi.

Apakah perasaan ini Cinta? Bahkan perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap Kyuhyun melebihi perasaan cintanya terhadap yeoja yang sempat menjadi kekasihya dan tega meninggalkan dirinya dahulu.

Perlahan keduanya terbawa suasana. Kyuhyun semakin menundukan wajahnya tepat kearah wajah Sungmin untuk kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Ciuman itu berupa pagutan yang begitu lembut dan lama.

Sungmin mulai menikmati ciuman lembut yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Ia reflek menutup matanya untuk lebih menikmati pagutan yang semakin lama semakin intens dan dalam.

"Eunghh.."Sungmin melenguh, ketika pagutan itu terlepas dan membuat benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

Kembali ia membuka matanya dan menemukan kedua manik mata Kyuhyun yang jernih dan menenagkan.

Kyuhyun mengusap sebelah pipi Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya. Menikmati betapa cantik dan menggoda Sungmin dimatanya saat ini.

"Kau cantik, ming" Kyuhyun berujar seduktif tepat didepan wajah Sungmin.

Blush—

Pipi itu merona parah mendengar pujian yang sebenarnya bukan pujian jika kau adalah seorang laki-laki. Namun, entah mengapa Sungmin tidak membantah marah seperti biasanya. Ia justru membuncah dan tersipu bagai gadis perawan yang digombali oleh kekasihnya. Memalukan memang..

Kembali Kyuhyun menabrakkan bibir kenyalnya, kali ini kedahi Sungmin. Sungguh, ia memperlakukan Sungmin dengan amat sangat lembut.

Kecupan itu beralih turun menuju kedua mata Sungmin, kemudian menuju kedua pipinya dan berakhir pada bibir Sungmin yang bagaikan candu untuk Kyuhyun, walaupun ini adalah kali pertama mereka berciuman.

Sungmin menikmati permainan bibir Kyuhyun pada bibirnya. Ia sesekali membalas pagutan Kyuhyun yang semakin dalam dan menuntut. Saling menyesap bibir dengan bergantian, atas dan bawah.

"Eunnghh..."desahan itu muncul ketika Kyuhyun berhasil melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sungmin. Mengabsen segala sesuatu yang berada disana. Menyesap lidah Sungmin yang berusaha dengan susah payah mengimbangi permainan lidah Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya sudah mengalung ke leher Kyuhyun untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak melawan, ia membiarkan semuanya terjadi sesuai kendali Kyuhyun.

Ciuman yang didominasi oleh Kyuhyun itu luar biasa membawa Sungmin melayang jika tidak mengingat kebutuhannya sebagai manusia yaitu bernafas. Maka, dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutan dalamnya ketika Sungmin memberikan kode berupa pukulan halus pada bahunya saat ia harus mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

"Ahh.. hah..hh.." Sungmin segera meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

Ya Tuhan... Pemandangan yang di lihat Kyuhyun saat ini membuat nafsunya tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Lihatlah Wajah Sungmin yang memerah dengan mata sayu dan nafas yang terengah-engah naik turun. Ditambah lagi bibir merah bengkak dan mengkilap akibat saliva mereka berdua yang tertinggal. Benar-benar—

"Bolehkah aku memilikimu Ming?" ucap Kyuhyun serak karena menahan nafsu yang membumbung tinggi di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak bergeming, ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun sayu. Sebernya iapun merasakan hal yang sama, hasratnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Namun, Sungmin hanya mampu diam..

"Sungmin-ahh.."

Suara Kyuhyun hampir mirip dengan anak kucing yang meminta seekor ikan saat ini. ia begitu menginginkan Sungmin, namun Sungmin tetap saja diam, ia tidak merespon.

Hingga saat ia menatap mata Sungmin yang sayu dan ketakutan, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyerah dan beranjak dari atas tubuh Sungmin.

Bodoh, tidak seharusnya dia seperti ini pada Sungmin bukan? Mungkin Sungmin masih trauma dengan kejadian 'pemerkosaan' yang di lakukan oleh iblis itu.

"Mianhae ming, Aku sudah lepas kendali.. maaf, seharusnya aku tidak—ah sudahlah, lupakan apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu tadi"

Kyuhyun hampir beranjak berdiri dengan wajah yang bersalah.

Namun sebuah tangan menahannya dan menarik Kyuhyun sehingga kembali menindih tubuh mungil itu. Kemudian namja di bawahnya menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menyambar tidak sabaran bibir kissable diatasnya.

Kyuhyun dibuat terkejut dan membelalakkan mata atas apa yang tiba-tiba dilakukan oleh Sungmin.

"Hapus semua jejak iblis itu yang melekat pada tubuhku Kyu.." Sungmin berujar lirih setelah melepas ciumannya.

Kyuhyun masih mencerna kata-kata Sungmin, sehingga ia hanya bisa melongo..

"Miliki aku kyu,," Ucapan Sungmin membuat kesadaran Kyuhyun kembali. Setelah bisa mencerna kata-kata Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir shape M milik Sungmin. Mereka saling menyesap dan memagut tak sabaran. Bagai sepasang kekasih yang sudah terpisah beribu tahun lamanya. Perasaan keduanya melebur dan menyatu menjadi satu seiring semakin menyatunya bibir itu semakin dalam.

Logika yang dijunjung tinggi oleh Sungmin sudah tertutup dengan rasa cinta dan nafsunya. Membuat fakta atas persamaan gander terlupakan.

'Memang harus begitu Lee Sungmin, Kau adalah milikku. Bagus, semua sempurna sesuai rencana' Seringaian licik nampak pada bibir Kyuhyun tanpa diketahui oleh Sungmin yang menutup mata saat bibirnya turun menuju leher Sungmin untuk memberikan kissmark disana.

"Eunghh.. Kyuhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Hyaaaa... Mian readerdeull saya baru bisa update sekarang...waduh udah sebulan yak?T_T, lagi jalanin KKN soalnya.. Ini aja curi-curi waktu buat nulis.. hehe..

Okey, Terimakasih banyak yang udah **Review ** di chap 7 kemarin, yang udah nunggu dan yang udah PM saya untuk ngelanjutin FF inijuga.

**Thanks to:**

**dirakyu, .7, , GyuMin Cho, PumpkinEvil, Snxon8grf, Chella-KMS, onaleeumin18, fitriKyuMin, Park Heeni, LiveLoveKyumin, .5, mynamedhiendha, Lee mingma, sifkyumin136, alietha doll, ChoJiMin137, ChoLee, abilhikmah, Pusycat3, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Innocentming, SheeHae, zagiya joyjins, Za Kyumin, TiffyTiffanyLee, gyumin4ever, Harusuki Ginichi – 137411, cho rena joy, OvaLLea, fariny, Guest, Kezy, ShinYangChoi, karen kouzuki, kyuminkyu, tomogrevy, Alofiani Vinc, MinnieGalz, Yuliaksm, baekyunniewife, kyumin, Cywelf, juechan, ShinJiWoo920202, efi flynn, , kyuminmi, Kitukie, CutieJoyers137, jung dewi, younghee, , coffewie137, HeePumpkin137, FarahYue, . **

**Dan semuanya yang udah review chap sebelum-sebelumnya yang gak bisa saya sebutin satu persatu..#KalianAmatLuarBiasa.**

**NOTE:**

1. Yang tanya Kyu itu kemasukan iblis atau memang iblis, ada saatnya itu akan terbongkar. Clue: nanti ada flashback masa lalu Kyu sama Min.

2. Yang tanya kapan Min hamil? Udah di jawab di chap ini :D

3. Yang tanya WonChul musnah atau ga? Tunggu di next chap ya..

4. Yang sudah mengoreksi Typo makasih buanyak.. tapi untuk chap.7 baris ketiga paragraf awal itu bukan mistake atau typo. Di baca lagi ya.. itu bunyinya 'Tersenyum melihat keliatan' pemirsah, keliatan= keliat =mengeliat, bukan 'kelihatan'.. hehe

5. Yang tanya apakah muka Kyu beda banget antara saat jadi iblis sama manusia? Kenapa Ming sampe gak ngenalin? Sebenarnya ga juga sih. Coba deh chingu perhatiin, bukankah setiap kali iblis itu datang selalu diiringi dengan mati lampu atau cahaya yang minim? Apalagi wajah iblis itu menonjolkan urat-urat, yah kalian bisa tahu sendirilah jawabannya kenapa Sungmin gak ngenalin iblis itu.

6. Yang mengharapkan NC, terpaksa ane cut.. hahaha*ketawaSetan, soalnya lagi KKN, takut ketahuan sama anggota lain. Kekeke, sabar ya...

7. Oke, yang masih bingung atau mau tanya-tanya tentang chapter ini bisa di **kotak review..** kalau sempat aku jawab di chap selanjutnya..

.

.

Yuppy..

Gimana dengan chap 8?

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Rencana apa yang iblis itu rencanakan?

**Review ya guys.. don't be Silence reader!**

** Saya jadi sedih dan gak semangat nulis kalau kalian jadi Silence reader. **#Curhat **T_T**

** Kritik dan saran lebih baik dari pada jadi Silence reader, jadi saya bisa tau FF saya ini layak atau gak untuk dibaca.. okey?**

Sampai jumpa di next chap...

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


End file.
